The Rogue Firebender: Winter's Travels
by CyberChick135
Summary: My name is Phoenix, and this is my story of Adventure and Friendship, with a little bit of love. I was always told my destiny was bigger than me, and now I know what that means. I left the Fire Nation in search of my destiny, and that led me to Aang, the Avatar. The journey begins to the North Pole, how much trouble can we really get in? {Book1-Completed}
1. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**The Warriors of Kyoshi**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. I once heard stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation decided they wanted more power and they attacked the other nations. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, I left my home in the Fire Nation to escape the corruption of the Art of Firebending. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world. And I will be there to help him, however I can. <em>

_My name is Phoenix, I'm a fourteen year old Firebender, and this is my story of Adventure and Friendship, with a little but of Love."_

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on the horizon and I sat in front of the painting of the previous Earth incarnation of the Avatar, Avatar Kyoshi. Her shrine was small, but this island was her home, and now we lived on it, isolated from the war, which I was grateful for.<p>

"Avatar Kyoshi, I ask again for your guidance." I spoke, looking up at her painting. "I've always been told my destiny is bigger than me, but I still don't know what that means." I sighed. "Please Avatar Kyoshi, give me sign about what my destiny means. What am I supposed to do?"

The eyes in the painting began to glow faintly and I gasped. I rushed out of the temple and ran to the statue in the middle of the village, and the eyes were glowing brightly. I smiled and felt the tears form in my eyes.

"The Avatar's returned." I muttered. I took that as a sign about what my destiny meant.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Avatar Kyoshi's statue glowed, symbolizing the next Avatar has returned, and I've been waiting for another sign, but so far nothing. But, I wasn't one for giving up so easily.<p>

I went about my daily routine as normal. First, I changed into my uniform, a silk woven green kimono, similar to that of Avatar Kyoshi, added my traditional face paint, and slipped on my green headband that had two pieces of gold metal in the shape of wings in the center.

"Phoenix, we found trespassers on the island shores." Kemi informed, standing in my doorway.

"Coming." I replied, grabbing my fans and slipping them into my belt.

I ran out of my small home and followed Kemi to the shores, Pyrae, my SaberCat, following us.

There were only three people and a lemur on the island shores, two of them being from the Water Tribe, which I discerned from their clothing, the third, I really didn't know. Once they lease expected it, me and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors jumped them, blindfolding and binding them.

* * *

><p>We took them to the village and tied them to a large pole, for all the villagers to see.<p>

"You three have some explaining to do." Oyaji spoke.

"And if you don't answer all our questions," Suki added.

"Then we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." I finished.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" the water tribe male challenged.

Suki reached forward and took off his blindfold, I took of the water tribe girl's, and Kemi took the blindfold off the young monk.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" asked the water tribe male.

"There were no men. We ambushed you." Suki answered.

"Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Wait a second." halted the water tribe boy. "There's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

Suki gave me a slight nod and I stepped forward. I grabbed the water tribe boy by the collar of his coat, "A bunch of girls, huh?" I repeated. "The Unagi is gonna eat well tonight."

"No, don't hurt him!" exclaimed the water tribe girl. "He didn't mean it. My brother, Sokka, is just an idiot sometimes."

I let go of Sokka's collar and backed away, standing next to Oyaji.

"It's my fault." said the young monk. "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

Oyaji pointed an accusing finger at the three. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" he accused. "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

"This island is named for Kyoshi?" questioned the monk. "I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha! How could you possibly know her?" Oyaji huffed. "Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

The monk looked down for a few seconds then looked back at Oyaji and the rest of us. "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

We all gasped. "That's impossible!" Suki rebuked. "The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

The one claiming to be the Avatar smiled sheepishly, "That's me!" he exclaimed.

"Throw the impostor to the Unagi!" Oyaji ordered.

The Kyoshi Warriors retracted our fans and we moved in, surrounding the three prisoners. Just as we were about to attack, the monk bended and flipped over the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, cutting the ropes binding him. Then, he slowly descended to the ground.

"It's true." I gasped, placing my fans in my belt. "you _are_ the Avatar!"

He smiled in reply. "Yep, my names Aang." he introduced. "And these are my friends, Sokka and Katara."

We freed the trio and led them to one of the larger huts on the island, letting them stay there for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about earlier." I apologized. "We didn't know you were the Avatar."<p>

"It's alright." Aang replied, smiling.

"If there's anything we can do, just ask." I said, bowing. "I'm Phoenix, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya, Phoenix." Aang smiled, extending his hand.

I shook it. "You too, Avatar."

"Just call me Aang." he told me. "No need for formalities."

I chuckled. "Very well then. Nice to meet you too, Aang."

The lemur, known as Momo, chattered happily as he dug into the fruit bowl. Pyrae cocked her head to the side, in curiosity.

"So, what's her name?" Katara asked, motioning to my feline friend.

"Oh, this is Pyrae, my SaberCat." I answered, stroking her side. "She's been with me for four years now. Since she was a kitten"

"She's that big at only four?" Katara questioned, rubbing Pyrae's nose.

I giggled. "SaberCats have the ability to change their size. They learn that at age two." I informed. "She stays in this form during the day, while at night she's in her smaller form, which is roughly the same size as Momo there."

The lemur looked in my direction, his ears perked up.

"That's so cool." Aang gaped. "You learn something new everyday." he chuckled.

I opened up the window. "Hope you three enjoy your stay here on Kyoshi Island." I gave them a warm smile as Pyrae and I left.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall of the hut and sighed, <em>"Could this be that sign I asked for? The Avatar showing up here just a week after the statue glowed?" <em>I thought. _"What could all of this mean?"_

"Phoenix!" Suki called, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning away from the wall.

"Let's get back to training now." he answered. "We can't slack off just because the Avatar's in town."

I giggled. "You're right about that." I agreed. "A warrior's job is never done."

Pyrae nodded her head, "Especially if it's a Warrior of Kyoshi."

The three of us headed towards the hut where the Kyoshi Warrior's met for training purposes, and once all the girls were there, we began.

* * *

><p>The next day the village was in a cheerful mood, a few were even cleaning up the statue of Kyoshi that stood in the center of the village.<p>

"I never thought the return of the Avatar would have this big an impact." I said, walking through the streets with Pyrae beside me.

"The world's been waiting a hundred years for him to return, and now he's here." Pyrae reminded. "Maybe that's a sign that the war might be coming to an end."

I placed my hand on her neck and sighed, "I know, but where do we fit into that equation?" I asked, looking at her.

Pyrae nudged my arm, "Maybe what you've been thinking all along." she answered.

I scoffed. "Me? Teach the Avatar Firebending?" I questioned.

Pyrae nodded. "You would be a great teacher." she encouraged.

"If they find out I'm from the Fire Nation, who knows what they'll do." I replied. "They'll probably treat me like I'm some sort of criminal or something."

"You'll never know until you tell them." Pyrae said.

I sighed and rubbed her neck, "You're a real big help, you know that." I told her, sarcastically.

"I try to be." Pyrae giggled, wagging her tail.

* * *

><p>I joined up with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors and we went into our daily training routine. My mind may have been a little unfocused, but I managed to keep up.<p>

"You okay Phoenix?" Kemi asked, once we stopped to take a short break.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." I replied, putting on a smile.

"If you need some time to think about some things, you can go if you wish to." Suki told me.

"Thank you, Suki." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the hut and made my way to Kyoshi's Shrine, with Pyrae behind me. I sat inside for what seemed like a few hours. I walked outside and lit a small fire and carefully bended it to where I was holding the sphere of flames in my hand. Taking a deep breath, I spun around and lit the torches of the Kyoshi Shrine, carefully dispersing the flame evenly.<p>

I heard someone gasp behind me and when I turned around, I saw Sokka standing at the end of the trail, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"So, you're a Firebender!" he accused, charging towards me.

I carefully dodged his move and blocked his next one. Using my training I slid past him and pinned him to the ground, my fan inches above his throat.

"It's not what it looks like, Sokka." I defended. "I'm not a spy, and I'm not dangerous."

"All Firebenders are dangerous." Sokka rebuked. "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I live here now. Oyaji and the other villagers trust me." I answered. "And, yes, they know I'm a Firebender." I added, standing up and brushing the dirt off my uniform.

I offered to help Sokka, but he just brushed me off. "Why are you even here, if you're a Firebender?"

"I ran away from the Fire Nation two years ago, because I hated the war going on and I wanted to stop it, somehow." I answered. "Of course, I didn't know how to do that, so, after I landed here, I stayed. But, when I knew the Avatar had returned, I feel like my destiny is to help him."

Sokka brushed me off again and left, not saying a word. I turned away and looked up at the shrine.

* * *

><p>"Something troubling you, my child?" Oyaji asked, walking up to me.<p>

"Do you think Aang will accept me as a friend, even though I'm a Firebender?" I questioned, not looking at him.

Oyaji sighed, "I do believe that you're destiny is bigger than you might perceive." he answered. "Maybe helping the Avatar end this war is your destiny." Oyaji placed his hand on my shoulders and turned me to face him. "You may be a Firebender, but, you're not evil. You have a big heart, and if the time has come for you to leave Kyoshi, I will wish you the best of luck and safety on your journey."

I hugged Oyaji and smiled, "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." I told him. "I will always remember Kyoshi Island as my second home."

"You're always welcome here on Kyoshi, my child." Oyaji replied, rubbing my shoulders.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting, Kemi and Oyaji came running up to the shrine.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked, breaking from my isolated training.

"A small Fire Nation ship just pulled up to the shore." Kemi answered. "A group of soldiers on Rhinos are approaching the village."

"Okay, get Suki and the other girls." I ordered, rushing down the pathway.

"What can I do?" Pyrae asked me.

"Go to our home and get our bags." I answered. "Keep hidden until I whistle for you."

Pyrae nodded and bounded towards the small hut we called home. I, on the other hand, crept through the village and hid towards the front.

* * *

><p>I hid on the roof of one of the huts and scanned the area ahead.<p>

"I want the Avatar alive." a familiar voice ordered.

I gasped and ducked, from view. "It can't be." I muttered. I pulled the collar of my green kimono down and caressed the necklace I always wore. "Zuko."

The sounds of Komodo Rhino snorts caught my attention I turned to see four solders, along with Zuko, enter the village.

"Come out, Avatar!" Zuko called. "You can't hide from me forever!"

* * *

><p>Three rhinos walked ahead and searched the village, but the other Kyoshi Warriors took care of them. I joined Suki and we both charged towards Zuko, who used his Firebending to hold us back. As we went in for a second attack, the rhino swiped us away with its tail. Before Zuko could Firebend against us, Sokka, clad in a Kyoshi Warrior's uniform, saved us.<p>

"I guess training's over." he said to Suki, helping her up.

I jumped up and kicked Zuko off the Komodo Rhino, and me, Suki, and Kemi surrounded him. But, Zuko was smarter than that, and spun on his hands while Firebending with his feet, sending us flying in different directions.

"Nice try, Avatar!" Zuko taunted. "But these little girls can't save you."

"Little girls huh?" I repeated, standing up. \

* * *

><p>I brushed the snow off my uniform and hit the back of Zuko's uniform with a basic Waterbending move. He turned to face me and took a fighting stance.<p>

"I'm afraid you've attacked the wrong village." I told him.

"I know the Avatar is here." Zuko replied. "Tell me where he is, and then I'll go."

I made the first move and the fight begun. Zuko used his Firebending as his attacks, but at least I knew his techniques. But I could tell he had improved in the two years we've been away.

I lost traction on the snow and Zuko managed to break my stance. I fell backwards and into a barrel of water, which splashed all over my makeup, washing parts of it off. I turned to face Zuko and he just stood there.

"You." he gasped.

I took the nearby rag and wiped the remaining face paint off. "Long time, no see, Zuko." I replied, standing up.

"You've been here the entire time?' Zuko questioned.

I nodded. "A few weeks after I left, I landed here to rest." I informed. "I've been here ever since."

I threw out a Firebending move and got back on the offensive. Soon, Zuko and I were slinging fire left and right.

"You left the Fire Nation!" Zuko reminded. "You betrayed your country!"

I dodged his fire fist, "I'm trying to save my country!" I rebuked, slinging a fire whip forward.

"I need the Avatar to restore my honor! So I can return home!" Zuko said.

"You would throw away the world's chance at peace to just return to the man who did that to you?" I accused, referring to the burn Zuko had over his left eye. That incident will always stay in mind since it was that very night that I left the Fire Nation.

Zuko threw out another Firebending move that would've torched me, if I hadn't dodged it. "You don't understand." he told me.

I grabbed his wrist and halted his movement, "Then help me understand." I said. "Zuko, we've been friends for years."

"Then why are you standing in my way!" he broke my stance with his foot, but I managed to regain traction.

"Because I believe Aang can save the world and end this war!" I answered. Creating a wall of fire between us. "And I'm gonna help him, however I can."

I bended the spilled water and doused the flames, and used that distraction to run.

* * *

><p>I ducked behind the nearest hut and caught my breath.<p>

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Appa leap into the air with Aang, Sokka, and Katara on the saddle.

Suki ran up to me and slid down the wall. "Go with them Phoenix." she told me. "You belong with them. It's your destiny."

The tears I've been holding back finally spilled over. I threw my arms around Suki and hugged her tightly. "I will never, ever forget you, and everything you've done for me."

Suki returned the hug. "We'll see each other again." she reassured. "But for now, follow your destiny. Help the Avatar."

Pyrae stood at the end of the alley, my duffle bag slung across her back. I gave Suki one last look and ran to Pyrae, jumping on her back. "Follow Appa."

"On it." Pyrae nodded and jumped onto the nearest roof before leaping into the air.

* * *

><p>I looked down at the village and saw that various huts were on fire, and I felt a slight ping of guilt at leaving. "We have to douse the fire first." I told her, rubbing her neck.<p>

"I'm a Fire Nation, SaberCat." Pyrae reminded.

"And I'm only a beginner Waterbender." I muttered. "But the Unagi spits water. I have an idea." I took off the outer armor and my headband, shoving them in my duffle, leaving me in only my green kimono and sash. I dove into the lake below and jumped onto the Unagi's head.

Unagi surfaced and reared his head back. "Hey, save the village." I ordered, pulling his whiskers back, opening his mouth wide. Unagi spewed a gush of water and it doused the flames across the village.

I jumped off Unagi's head and gripped Pyrae's neck as she circled back to get me. I cast a glance back at the village and I met Zuko's eyes. I quickly turned away and bit my lip, "Goodbye Zuko." I muttered.

* * *

><p>Pyrae flew up next to Appa.<p>

"You guys have room for a couple more?" I asked, semi-hopeful.

"Why would you want to tag along with us?" Aang asked. "Isn't Kyoshi Island you're home?"

I shook my head. "Sokka already knows this but-" I began.

"She's a Firebender." Sokka cut in.

I sighed. "I left the Fire Nation two years ago." I added. "I've always been told my destiny is bigger than I can imagine, and now I know what that means." I looked into Aang's eyes. "Sooner or later, the Avatar is gonna need someone to teach him Firebending. And where are you gonna find a bender willing to teach him?"

"She has a point." Katara said.

Aang looked at me and nodded. "I can tell that you're truthful to what you say." he said. "So yeah Phoenix, you can come with us."

I smiled. "I'm honored Aang."

I slid into the saddle and returned the smile. I took my duffle from Pyrae and she shrunk her size, landing on my lap.

"Yip, yip Appa." Aang chuckled.

We flew off into the sunset and I couldn't help but smile. I mean, how many people can say that the Avatar is their friend.

* * *

><p>So that's how it began, how I met three people I would soon call my second family. It was good, yet sorrowful, because I again, said goodbye to someone else whom I really cared about.<p>

I'm Phoenix, a young teenager who left her home in search of her destiny. To other Firebenders, I'm a traitor. But to others, I'm a free spirit who took charge of her life and sought out her destiny. This is a story, my story, of Adventure and Friendship, with a little bit of Love.


	2. The King of Omashu

**The King of Omashu**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>After an hour or so of waking, we finally reached our destination, somewhere Aang really wanted to go before we hit the North Pole.<p>

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang exclaimed, once we reached the top of the hill. "I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi."

"Wow." Katara gasped. "We don't have buildings like this in the South Pole!"

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Sokka noted.

I smiled, "There's nothing like this in the Fire Nation either." I added. "I think I actually prefer Earth Kingdome architecture than Fire Nation." so as not arouse any suspicion about me, I was wearing my simple light green kimono that I had bought on Kyoshi Island when I first arrived.

Pyrae popped her little head out of my duffle bag and her ruby red eyes widened. "Wow, it's so big."

"That's because you're so small." Sokka reminded her.

Pyrae huffed and climbed out of my bag and jumped to the ground, stretching. Her two brown tails twitched before falling flat.

"Well let's go, slow pokes." Aang voted, activating his glider. "The real fun's inside the city!"

Aang leapt off the top of the hill with his Airbending. When he hit the ground, he landed a few meters below, right into a pile of snow and lost his footing, sliding downhill.

"Wait Aang." Katara halted, before and could go any further. "It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"You need a disguise." Sokka advised.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Aang asked. "Grow a mustache?"

"Exactly." I giggled.

* * *

><p>For his disguise, Aang made a tall wig and mustache made entirely from Appa's fur.<p>

"Ugh. This is so itchy." Aang complained. "How do you live in this stuff?" he asked Appa.

The large bison just huffed in response.

"Great! Now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said.

"Technically, Aang is 112 years old." I reminded, giggling.

Aang kicked up his glider staff and used it as a walking stick. He hunched over and slowly began to walk. "Now let's get to skippin', young whipper-snappers." he said, in an old man's voice. "The big city awaits!"

"Wow, he's good at acting." Pyrae noted, jumping into my arms.

"Yeah, if the whole Avatar thing doesn't work out, he can go into the acting business." I joked, sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The rest of us followed Aang as he led us to the front gates of Omashu.<p>

"You guys are going to love Omashu." Aang told us. "The people here are the friendliest in the world."

"Rotten cabbages?!" the sentry yelled, angrily. Ahead of us were three guards and a cabbage merchant. "What kind of slum do you think this is?!"

The sentry turned out to be an Earthbender, and he used his bending to throw the cabbage cart over the side of the pathway.

The merchant looked over in despair. "No! My cabbages!" he cried.

We peeked over the pathway and saw the cabbage cart crash into the ground. We all exchanged shocked glances and turned back to the sentries standing guard.

"Just keep smiling!" Aang told us, walking forward.

Pyrae jumped into my bag and we followed Aang. I exchanged another glance with Sokka and Katara, and we all put on a smile.

"State your business!" the sentry ordered, angrily.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours!" Aang replied, using his old man voice. He poked his finger at the sentry's chest. "I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

Sokka, Katara, and I just stood there, completely in shock at how Aang was handling the situation.

The sentry held his hands out in defense. "Settle down, old timer!" he said, calmly. "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Third." he introduced, lying through his teeth. "And these three whipper snappers are my grandkids." he pointed back to us.

Katara walked up and waved, smiling. "Hi." she greeted. "June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. Nice to meet you."

I walked up to the other side of Aang and waved. "And I'm May Pippinpaddleopsicopolis." I followed, smiling.

The sentry looked at the two of us, rubbing his beard. "You both seem like responsible young ladies." he noted. "See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!"

"We will." Katara and I said in unison.

As we approached the gate, the sentry stopped Sokka. " You're a strong young boy!" he noted. "Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"

"Good idea." Aang said, tossing his bag to Sokka.

We stood in front of the gate and the giant earthen wall split open in the middle of the Earth Kingdome emblem, allowing us passage into the city. The guards opened up the gate walls. As the first wall slid open, a second and third are bent aside as well. Pyrae and I stood in awe, as did Sokka and Katara, while Aang just smiled. Once the gates were all opened, we walked through them and entered Omashu.

* * *

><p>I gaped at the scenery of Omashu. The streets were filled with people, both civilian and Earthbenders. As I looked up, I saw an intricate system of chutes. They were built over and beside the houses with basic green roofs.<p>

"This is the Omashu delivery system, consisting of miles and miles of tubes and chutes." Aang informed. "Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down."

"Great, so they get their mail on time." Sokka said, unenthusiastically.

"They do get their mail on time." Aang agreed. He then squinted his eyes, mischievously. "But my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes."

* * *

><p>Aang led us to the top of one of the delivery chutes and we climbed into an empty delivery cart. Sokka, Katara, and myself were a little unsure about this, but Aang reassured us that it would be worth it.<p>

Aang held up his index finger. "One ride. Then we're off to the North Pole." he promised. "Airbender's honor."

"It sounded like fun at first but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second th-o-o-oughts!" Katara began to say, but Aang pushed the cart down the chute and she screamed the last word.

Aang was laughing happily while myself, Katara, and Sokka were basically grabbing onto each other for dear life. Momo was in Aang's wig, squinting his eyes due to the wind, while Pyrae was safely secured in my bag.

The chute we were riding pulled up next to a parallel one, where a cart with a rack of six spears was racing down. We seemed to be safe for the time being, until the two chutes merged and the spear rack was behind us. Sokka ducked first, then me, then, Katara. Aang, smiling excitedly, turned as well to see why we were making so much commotion.

"I'm on it!" Aang told us.

He began to rock the cart we were in. Hitting each side once, the cart then flew out of the chute and onto a roof, where it continued its descent. The cart then broke through the railing closing off the other chute and crossed the track, knocking over one of the supply carts, spilling a load of pumpkins all over the ground. The knocked over cart lies on the track, where another incoming cart crashes into it.

"Aang do something!" I yelled.

"Use your Airbending!" Katara added.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Aang agreed. "That'll make us go even faster!"

Aang airbended behind him, but that really didn't help us much. Instead we just created a lot of damage that scared the locals and made a few Earthbender soldiers chase us. It finally ended when the cart crash landed on a cabbage cart.

"My cabbages!" the merchant cried. "You're gonna pay for this!" he added, angrily.

A group of guards surrounded us. The crash had completely destroyed Aang's disguise.

"Two cabbages please." Aang chuckled, putting on a smile.

* * *

><p>The guards escorted us to the Omashu palace and brought us before the king, who looked ancient compared to the rest of us.<p>

"Your majesty," the guard addressed. "these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Off with their heads!" the cabbage merchant cut in, jumping up and down and waving his hands in the air. "One for each head of cabbage!"

"Silence!" the guard ordered. "Only the king can pass down judgment." he added, turning to king. "What is your judgment, sire?" the guard asked.

The king raised his hand, "Throw them…a feast." he chuckled.

I exchanged a confused glance with my friends and shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

><p>The table was covered with plates full of different foods.<p>

"I haven't seen a spread this lavish since that masquerade ball five years ago." I muttered, admiring the lavish set up.

We took our places and placed a little bit of food on our plates. The king stood behind us, watching us very carefully.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts." he informed. "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang replied, smiling.

The king took the chicken leg and looked at Sokka, "How about you? I bet you like meat." the king said, stuffing the chicken leg into Sokka's mouth.

"Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara whispered to me.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I whispered back, taking a sip of the water near my plate.

The king took his seat on the opposite end of the table and looked directly at Aang. "So tell me, young bald one, where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from …" Aang began, looking from Sokka, to Katara, then to me, "Kangaroo Island!" he answered, smiling.

The old king raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh?" he repeated. "I hear that place is really hopping!"

Aang, Katara, and myself went silent while Sokka cracked a small laugh. The three of us turned in his direction.

"What?" Sokka asked. "It was pretty funny." he defended.

The king let out a yawn and stretched his arms. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." he lazily mumbled. "Guess it's time to hit the hay."

The elder king leaned to the left of his chair and eyed us intently. Then, in a flash, a chicken leg was thrown directly at us. Out of pure reflex, Aang used his Airbending to stop the chicken leg in mid-air. The guards gasped at Aang's sudden display of bending.

"There's an Airbender in our presence," the king informed, standing up. "and not just any Airbender, the Avatar!"

Aang stopped his bending and the chicken leg fell on the table. We all sat still, being stared at intently.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?" the king asked.

Aang stood up and held his hands in the air. "Okay, you caught me." he admitted. "I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out." he casually looked underneath the table, "No Firebenders here. So, good work, everybody!" he chuckled, pulling Sokka, Katara, and me into a hug. "Love each other," we stood up and slowly backed away, towards the exit. "respect all life, and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

The guards in front of the exit crossed their spears, blocking our path.

"You can't keep us here!" I reminded, accusingly. "Let us leave!" Pyrae jumped into my arms.

"Lettuce leaf?" the king repeated, slowly chewing on the vegetable.

Sokka placed his hand over his mouth, "We're in serious trouble." he whispered. "This guy is _nuts._"

Pyrae nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges." the king announced. "But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" asked one of the guards.

"The newly refurbished chamber." answered the king.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" the guard asked, slightly confused.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them." the king replied. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

We were escorted out of the dining hall by the guards.

* * *

><p>One of the guards Earthbended an opening in the wall and pushed us inside the room. It was a pretty big room with four beds in the center.<p>

"This is a prison cell?" Katara asked, looking around.

"But it's so nice." I noted.

Pyrae looked around the room and her tails twitched. Momo jumped off of Aang's shoulders and jumped on one of the beds.

"He did say it was newly refurbished." Aang reminded.

"Nice or not, we're prisoners!" Sokka pointed out.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna to be." Aang wondered aloud.

"We're not sticking around to find out." Katara voted. "There's got to be some way out of here."

"The air vents!" Aang exclaimed, pointing to small hole in the chamber wall.

I exchanged a glance with Sokka and Katara, and we all were in agreement that Aang's idea was crazy.

"If you think we're going to fit through there, you're crazier than that king." Sokka said, harshly.

"_We_ can't," Aang agreed. "but they can!"

Aang pointed to Momo and Pyrae, who were both laying on one of the beds, nearly asleep.

He ran to the side of the bed and woke the two animals. "Pyrae, Momo. I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here." he told them.

Pyrae cocked her head to the side before curling back into a ball. "No thanks." she replied. "Sleepy time."

I chuckled and picked her up. "There'll be plenty of time to sleep on our way to the North Pole." I reminded. "But we need to get outta here first." I lifted Pyrae up to the hole in the wall and she pulled herself through it.

Aang shoved Momo into the hole and Pyrae helped pull him in.

"How's Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asked, laying on one of the beds.

"Appa's a ten ton flying bison." I reminded.

"I think he can figure something out." Aang added.

"Well, no point arguing about it now. Get some rest, Aang." Katara said. "Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow."

We all climbed under the blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the middle of the night, the King's guards had taken me, Sokka, and Katara prisoner before Aang's challenges. We were taken to a secret chamber waiting for Aang. The wall suddenly opened, revealing Aang and the King.<p>

"Oh, I thought you might refuse." the King said. "So I will give your friends some special souvenirs."

The guards placed something on our fingers, it resembled a rock of some kind. Sokka's ring was blue, Katara's was green, and mine was a light red.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast." the king informed. At that moment, the ring began to creep up our fingers. "By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it." he sighed. "Terrible thing, really. I can stop it, but _only_ if you cooperate."

"Ah!" Sokka screamed. "It's already creeping!"

"I'll do what you want." Aang said, locking eyes with the King.

* * *

><p>We were taken to a cave filled with stalagmites and stalactites. Aang stood on a flat rock facing a large waterfall. In the waterfall, there was a ladder, and above the ladder hung a rope. The King stood on a balcony, with the three of us behind him. The jennamite rings we wore had creeped their way up our right forearms.<p>

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." the King whined. "Ooh, there it is!" he pointed to the key hanging from the rope in the waterfall. "Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang used his Airbending and jumped to the base of the fall and plunged into the waterfall. He managed to climb up to the base of the ladder and grasped it with one hand. Before he could get any further, the torrent of water pushed him away and out.

"Ooh, climbing the ladder. No one's ever done _that_ before." the King sighed sarcastically.

Aang caught his breath for a moment before continuing. He dove into the fall above the key and tried to grab it as he fell with the water; the rush of the current carried him and a second later, he shot out of the waterfall, still without the key.

"That's right. Keep diving head in. I'm sure it'll work eventually." the King stated.

That comment seemed to have sent Aang over the edge, I could see it in his eyes. Aang cut a stalagmite with his airbending and threw it like a spear at the key, accelerating it with another air blast. The stone spear snagged the chain suspending the key, and carried it out of the waterfall. The spear pierced the stone wall above the King's balcony, the key now dangling from it.

"There! Enjoy your lunch!" Aang yelled. "I want my friends back _now_!"

"Ah, not yet." the King replied. "I need help with another matter." he added "It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsie."

* * *

><p>The next room we were taken too was a large sunken enclosure with the King standing on another balcony with Sokka, Katara, and myself behind him. The jennamite was well on its way to encasing half our bodies.<p>

"Okay! Found him!" Aang called, spotting a long-eared bunny in the enclosure.

"Bring him to me." the King ordered. "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!"

Aang slowly approached the bunny, calling it's name. Suddenly, a large Goat Gorilla jumped down behind Aang, startling him and the long-eared bunny. The bunny scurried into a hole for safety, with Aang trying to reach for it.

"Wait a minute." Aang halted. He turned to the Goat Gorilla behind him. "Flopsie?" he questioned.

The snarling Goat Gorilla bounded toward Aang but instead of attacking, it picked him up and began to lick him.

"Flopsie!" Aang exclaimed, hugging the Goat Gorilla's snout.

Flopsie put Aang down and, obeying a whistle from the King, he climbed up from the arena to him and rolled onto his back, offering his belly.

The King knelt down and rubbed Flopsie's belly. "Oh, that's a good boy." he cooed. "Yes, who has a soft belly?"

Aang jumped up to where myself, Katara, and Sokka were standing. "Guys, are you okay?" he asked.

"Other than the crystals encasing our entire bodies." Katara noted.

"We're doing great!" I added.

At that moment, a crystal grew on one side of Sokka's body, making him unbalanced and he fell.

Aang walked up to the King. "Come on! I'm ready for the next challenge." he said.

* * *

><p>The final location was an arena. Aang and the King stood on a balcony overlooking the arena. While myself, Sokka and Katara were with a guard on an adjacent balcony. The crystals were past our heads, leaving our faces exposed.<p>

"Your final test is a duel." the King informed. "And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent."

Two tough-looking men came out, standing next to the King. Aang looked at them uncertainly.

"Point and choose." the King said.

"So ... you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang questioned.

"Choose wisely!" advised the King.

"I choose ...you." Aang chose, pointing to the King.

"Wrong choice!" The King chuckled.

The king straightened up and removed his outer robe, proving himself to be a powerfully built old man. He used Earthbending to launch Aang off of the balcony, making him fly into the arena. The king jumped down right in front of Aang, and laughed. "You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see."

Aang chuckled lightly. "Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" he asked.

"There are no take-backsies in my kingdom." the King reminded. "You might need this." he pointed to the guard standing near me, Katara, and Sokka, and the guard tossed Aang his glider staff.

The king bended several rocks at Aang who just avoided and evaded the attacks.

"Typical Airbender tactic: avoid and evade." the King noted. "I hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." The king kept on attacking Aang.

Aang just kept avoiding and evading the oncoming rocks.

"Don't you have any surprises for me?" questioned the King. "Sooner or later you'll have to strike back!"

Aang used his staff to helicopter into the air. The king bended a large boulder into the ceiling, raining rocks onto Aang, knocking him from the air. He charged at the king on foot, but a series of bending attacks left him flat atop a large rock pile.

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that!" the King yelled.

Aang created an air scooter and charged forward on it, throwing a huge air blast at the king as he came. The king threw up a stone barrier and the blast deflected to both sides of it.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here." the King taunted. "Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

The king bended more attacks at Aang, leading him across half of the arena.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" the King asked.

Aang charged forward on foot again, using his airbending to accelerate, but the king soften the arena floor, leaving him sunk to the waist. The king bended two stones to collide on the spot but Aang popped out at the top of them when they met. Visibly angry now, Aang bended the slab the king was standing on all the way to the back of the arena. The king bended the largest boulder yet to come at Aang from behind but he avoided by doing an air-assisted back flip over it.

The king made more bending moves, cracking the floors and walls of the arena, tearing out a huge chunk of the wall and balcony they had been standing on. Seeing what was coming, Aang gasped and ran in tight circles, conjuring up a tornado. When the king flung the huge piece at Aang, it is caught in the tornado and instantly whipped around right back at the king.

The king bended it to sand before it could smash him, but before he could recover, Aang attacked from the top of the tornado, landing at the king's feet with his staff poised to strike. The king's arms were raised as if surrendering but a small pebble struck Aang's head, drawing his attention to the large boulder suspended over the both of them.

"Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." the King complemented.

He tossed the boulder aside and bended up to the balcony where the rest of us were.

* * *

><p>We were almost completely encased by the jennamite crystals. Aang joined us<em>.<em>

"You've passed all my tests." The King stated. "Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair!" Aang exclaimed. "You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests."

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" the King asked.

"Oh, come on!" Sokka sighed.

Katara and I rolled our eyes, since we really couldn't do much else.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free." the King said. "What ... is my name?"

Aang gave us each a confused look.

"From the looks of your friends I'd say you only have a few minutes." the King added, noting the rapid movement of the jennamite.

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked us, shrugging his shoulders.

"Think about the challenges. Maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara suggested.

"I got it!" Sokka exclaimed. "He's an Earthbender, right? Rocky. You know, because of all the rocks."

"We're going to keep trying, but that is a good back-up." I replied.

"Okay. So back to the challenges." Aang thought aloud. "I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well, everything was different than I expected." Aang answered, pondering.

"And?" I asked, as another piece of jennamite creeped up, covering a part of my face.

"Well, they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." Aang pondered on all of this for a few minutes, before smiling. "I know his name."

* * *

><p>Aang joined the King in the throne room. We followed.<p>

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges." Aang stated. "As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." he chuckled. "Bumi, you're a mad genius."

Aang and the King hugged like old friends, and I would've thought it was a great moment, if I wasn't trapped in red jennamite that was slowly encasing me. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, over here!" Katara called.

"Little help?" Sokka requested.

King Bumi used his Earthbending to free us from the jennamite, and he caught one of the flying pieces.

"Jennamite is made of rock candy." Bumi stated. He then took a large bite of the crystal. "Delicious!"

"So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you calling old?" Bumi questioned. "Okay, I'm old." he admitted.

"Why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka asked.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi started, snorting. "But I do have a reason." he faced Aang. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai." he informed, in complete seriousness. "You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius."

Aang smiled and bowed respectfully. I nodded slightly and sighed. Pyrae jumped into my arms, her tails wagging.

"And it looks like you're in good hands." Bumi added, looking at the rest of us. "You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. Especially the Firebender you befriended."

Pyrae and I gasped. "How did you know?" I asked.

Bumi shrugged his shoulders. "I've been around a while." he answered. "Besides, you look like a girl I knew years ago."

I blinked in confusion, exchanging glances with my new friends.

Momo chirped and climbed up on Aang.

"And you'll need Momo, too." Bumi said, chuckling.

"Thank you for your wisdom." Aang said. "but before we leave, I have a challenge for you."

Sokka, Katara, and I all exchanged and glance and sighed, because we knew what was coming.

* * *

><p><em>So my first visit to an Earth Kingdome city, and I think I made a new friend that day. I'm not gonna lie, I often wondered what he meant when he said I resembled a woman he knew, but I didn't think much of it. My goal was helping Aang however I could, because I wanted this War over just as much as everyone else. But, things only got harder from here on out…<em>


	3. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>We decided to rest a while in the forest before moving on to restock our supplies. The sun was setting as Katara and I set up our campsite.<p>

"So Phoenix, are you gonna use your Firebending to make our campfire?" Aang asked me, sitting on a low tree branch.

"Yeah, let's just hope no one sees." I answered, taking a deep breath.

I felt the heat course through me and I slowly brought it up to the surface. In a quick motion, I flung out my fist and lit the small pit we set up for our campfire. The small flame crackled and burned, nice and calm.

"Nice work." Katara complemented.

"Yeah, it's great having a Firebender in the group." Aang added, smiling. "You're pretty cool Phoenix."

"Hey, you're the Avatar." I reminded. "There's no comparison with how cool you are." I laughed.

* * *

><p>Sokka rejoined us, and hopefully he brought something filling for dinner.<p>

"What's for dinner?" Aang asked, jumping from the branch.

Sokka dug his bag. "We've got a few options." he answered. "First; round nuts. And some kind of oval shaped nuts? And some rock-shaped nuts, that might just be rocks." he threw the rock-shaped nut toward Momo and Pyrae. "Dig in!"

Aang, Katara, and I looked at each other then back at Sokka.

"Seriously, what else you got?" Katara asked.

Momo cooed, and sniffed the rock-shaped nut, before taking it with one of his paws and slapping it against a nearby stone. Pyrae cocked her head to the side and her tails twitched. Then, the ground began to shake beneath us, scaring the two animals.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, looking in the direction of the sound.

Another boom sounded and the two animals ran to us. Pyrae jumped into my arms, her ears flat against her head.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang yelled, pointing.

The three of us ran in that direction, Momo flying behind us.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms? Not toward them?" Sokka yelled after us, but we paid no attention.

* * *

><p>We hid behind a fallen tree and saw a young boy bending boulders into the air and punching them into the side of the ravine.<p>

"Wow." I gasped.

"An Earthbender!" Katara noted.

"Let's go meet him!" Aang voted, smiling.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." Sokka advised.

Katara jumped over the tree. "Hello there! I'm Katara!" she called. "What's your name?"

The boy gasped when he saw us and dropped the boulder, then took off.

"Nice to meet you too." I muttered, walking up to Katara.

"I just wanted to say hi." she defended.

I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Hey! That guy's gotta be running somewhere." Aang noted. "Maybe we're near a village? And I bet that village has a market!"

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Pyrae squealed, excitedly.

We took off in the same direction as the boy from earlier.

* * *

><p>The village was small and we looked for the kid everywhere. Katara nudged my shoulder and pointed ahead of us, and the same boy entered one of the shops. We followed him inside.<p>

"Hey. You're that kid." Katara said.

"Why did you run away before?" I asked.

"You two must have me confused with some other kid." the boy defended.

"No they don't." Aang rebuked. "We saw you Earthbending."

The boy and the woman shopkeeper gasped, and she quickly shut the door and window.

"They saw you doing what?!" she asked.

"They're crazy, Mom!" the boy defended. "I mean, look at how they're dressed."

We all glanced at one another and smoothed out our clothes.

"Haru, you know how dangerous that is." his mother reminded. "You know what would happen if they caught you Earthbending."

There was a knock at the door and Sokka peeked through the window. "Fire Nation!" he warned in a sharp whisper. "Act natural."

"What do you want?" Haru's mother asked the soldier who walked in. "I've already paid you this week."

"The tax just doubled." the soldier informed. "And we wouldn't want an accident now would we?" he added, arrogantly. He created a ball of fire between his hands, making us all back away slightly. "Fire is sometimes so hard to control."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, but kept my composure. Haru's mother paid the soldier and he left. I watched them leave and that's when I noticed that one of the men in uniform was my older brother, Kaizo. I quickly shut the door before he could notice me.

"How long has the Fire Nation been here?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"Five years." Haru's mother answered. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

Haru leaned against the counter and scoffed. "They're thugs. They steal from us. And everyone here's too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Quiet, Haru! Don't talk like that." his mother snapped.

"But, Haru's an Earthbender." I reminded.

"He can help!" Katara added.

"Earthbending is forbidden." the mother informed us. "It's caused nothing but misery for this village." She glanced toward Haru_. _"He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift!" Katara noted. "Asking him not to Earthbend is like asking me not to Waterbend."

"It's a part of who we are." I added, stepping up next to Katara. "Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They could take Haru away!" she answered me. "Like they took his father."

I glanced at Haru and my shoulders sank. I regretting asking that last question and wished then I could take it back.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Haru's mother told us we could sleep in the barn outside their house. While Aang and Sokka were setting up for the night, Haru, Katara, and I walked outside and sat on the grassy hill.<p>

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I apologized, feeling guilty. "I didn't know about your father."

"That's okay." Haru replied. "It's funny, the way you two were talking back in the store? It reminded me of him."

Katara and I glanced at each other and giggled.

"My father was very courageous." Haru continued. "When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other Earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one. But they fought back anyway."

"He sounds like a great man." Katara noted.

Haru nodded and smiled. "After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other Earthbender, and took them away. We haven't seen them since."

"So that's why you hide your bending." I noted.

"Yeah. Problem is…" Haru used his bending to move two stones in a circle above his hand_._ "The only way I can feel close to my father now…" he crushed the stones to sand and watched it blow away. "is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know."

Katara caressed the blue crystal of her necklace. "See this necklace? My mother gave it to me." she looked down. "I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her."

I reached up and caressed the necklace I wore, fiddling with the red stone. I sighed. "Haru, I'm gonna tell you a secret." I spoke, making him turn to look at me. "I'm not a Waterbender like I may have led you to believe back in the store." I met his eyes and smiled. "Promise you won't tell anyone? Or get scared."

Haru nodded.

I picked up small pebble and held it in my palm. I took a deep breath and the pebble ignited, now a small ember hovered above my hand.

"You're a Firebender." Haru concluded.

I nodded and let the flame burn out. "I ran away two years ago." I informed. "I left everything behind, my family, my best friend," I reached for my necklace. "my entire life."

"We met Phoenix on Kyoshi Island." Katara informed. "She's been traveling with us ever since."

"I want this war over like everyone else." I added. "I feel like I can help end it, that my destiny is to help stop it." I fiddled with the red stone.

"Is that necklace from your mother too?" Haru asked.

I shook my head. "No." I answered. "My best friend gave it to me for my birthday years ago." I smiled at the memory. "I haven't taken it off since. It's all I really have of my life back home." I sighed. "But not a day goes by that I don't miss him."

"No matter how wonderful the memories are, they're just not enough." Haru said.

"Exactly." Katara and I agreed in unison.

* * *

><p>We walked down by the mines when we suddenly heard someone call for help.<p>

"We have to get help!" I voted, when Katara and I couldn't free the trapped man.

"There's no time, pull harder!" Haru rebuked, holding the rocks back.

Katara looked up at him. "There's a way _you_ can help him." she reminded.

"I can't." Haru replied, looking down.

"There's no one around to see you." I assured.

"It's the only way!" Katara added.

Realizing that there was no other options, Haru used his Earthbending to hold the rocks back long enough for Katara and I to pull the old man to safety. Haru blasted the rocks and debris back into the tunnel and Katara and I helped the old man back to the village.

* * *

><p>"It was so brave of Haru to use his Earthbending to help that old man." Katara finished telling Aang and Sokka.<p>

"You two must've really inspired him." Aang deducted.

"Everyone should get some sleep, we're leaving at dawn." Sokka told us, laying down on a square block of hay.

"Dawn?" I repeated. "Can't we sleep in just once?"

"Absolutely not!" Sokka rebuked. "This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover that Aang is here, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast." he added. "Goodnight."

"I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts." Katara smirked.

"Goodnight!" Sokka repeated, more harshly.

I chuckled and blew out the lamp and rolled onto my back. I reached up and caressed the my necklace, remembering the day Zuko gave it to me. My eyes slowly closed and I let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katara carried our water jar outside and set it down by a water pump. She and I used our Waterbending, drawing water out of the spigot and into the jar. We smiled at each other.<p>

I looked over and saw Haru's mother standing with her back to us. When she turned around, a tear fell down her cheek. Katara and I gasped and she dropped the water jar, which shattered into pieces.

"They took him!" Katara exclaimed as we ran back inside the barn. "They took Haru away!"

"What?" Aang questioned.

"The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation." I added. "Oh, it's all out fault-"

"We forced him into Earthbending!" Katara finished.

"Slow down." Sokka told us, standing beside Katara. "When did this happen?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." I answered.

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." Sokka replied, looking down.

Katara looked back out the door, her eyes full of seriousness. "We don't need to track him." she informed. "The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru."

"And…why would they do that?" Aang questioned.

"Because they're going to arrest me for Earthbending." Katara replied.

Sokka shook his head and looked at me. "Tell her she's crazy." he said.

I shook my head. "No, she has a point." I agreed. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my red and crimson casual kimono. "Since I willingly left the Fire Nation, I've been branded a traitor, so if they see me, they'll arrest me." I ducked behind a large haystack to change.

I smoothed out my kimono and smiled. "Now Katara, let's go get ourselves arrested."

Katara smiled and we began formulating a plan to make it look like she was an Earthbender.

* * *

><p>We stood on a large road near one of the mines. Sokka and Katara rolled a large boulder over one of the vents.<p>

"I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work." Sokka complimented. "There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines. All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and ta-da! Fake Earthbending."

"Aang? Did you get all that?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking in his direction.

"Sure, sure. I got it." he replied.

"Do you remember your cue?" Sokka questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just relax." Aang answered. "You're taking all the fun out of this."

"By this_,_ do you mean intentionally being captured by a group of ruthless firebenders?" Sokka deducted.

Aang giggled. "Exactly! That's fun stuff!"

Katara and I shook our heads and rolled our eyes.

"Here they come!" Pyrae warned, looking in the direction the Firebenders were coming from.

"Get in your places!" Sokka ordered.

Pyrae ducked behind the boulder where Aang was and I stood next to Katara. I watched group of soldiers approach us and spotted my brother along with them. Even though it had been two years, he looked relatively the same, just a bit older.

Katara and Sokka proceded to have an over-dramatic argument, before Katara gave the cue for her 'Earthbending'.

The soldiers moved in to arrest Katara, and my brother recognized me instantly.

"You two have twelve hours to find Haru." Sokka whispered to us. "We'll be right behind you."

Kai grabbed my arm and gripped it tightly as he escorted me away with Katara.

"Wow, this is the last place I ever would've thought to find you." he said, smiling.

"Hello to you too." I replied, not making eye contact.

Katara and I sat in the back of a Fire Nation transport with other Earthbender prisoners. We each wore a brown, tattered prison garb over our normal outfits and stared down at our feet. I looked out ahead and saw a barge waiting on the ocean, and figured that's where they were taking us.

* * *

><p>As we arrived on the barge, we stood in a line as the ship's Warden arrived.<p>

"Earthbenders. It is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners but as honored guests." he spoke as he paced back and forth in front of us. "And I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here, if you simply abide-"

One of the prisoners suddenly coughed and the Warden used his Firebending to scare him.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him?! Take him below!" he ordered. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Simply treat me with the courtesy that I give you and we'll get along famously." he said the last few words while staring at Katara and me.

The guards moved to escort us to the main deck, but Kai held my arm. "Sorry Warden, but the commander would like a few words with this one." he informed.

The Warden simply nodded and walked away with everyone else.

"Let me guess, the commander is Malik." I guessed, already knowing the answer.

* * *

><p>Kai pulled me along as we made our way to the upper level of the ship. He opened a large, metal door and tossed me inside.<p>

"Dad, here's one of the prisoners we caught in the mining village." he spoke. "I think you'll recognize her." he shut the door.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I stared ahead of me and was met by the dark gold eyes of my own father.

"Two years." he said. "It's been two years daughter. Tell me, where have you been all this tine?"

"Here and there." I answered. "Trying to find someplace that the war hasn't reached. No such luck."

"You know, we've been worried about you." my father continued. "You're mother broke into tears when she found your letter. Thomas would look all over the homeland for you. How could you break your family's heart like that, Phoenix?"

I bit my lip. "How can you serve someone as heartless as Ozai?" I asked. "He burned and banished his own son! How can anyone think that's in some way alright!?" moisture welled in my eyes. "Seeing that happen to my best friend, I couldn't just stand by anymore. I had to take action!"

"By running away." dad said. "You betrayed your homeland. Your nation. I'm ashamed of you."

"Well seeing what I've seen, I'm ashamed of my so-called home." I replied. "This war has to stop. And I will help stop it, somehow."

I turned to leave, resting my hand on the door handle.

"You know I have to take you in." my dad told me. "There's been a warrant out for your arrest since Ozai discovered you left."

My lips curled into a smile. "Go right ahead, you'll never catch me." I informed, turning back to face him.

My dad furrowed his brows. "Tell me Phoenix, what encouraged this behavior?" he asked.

"When I realized that this war has to end." I answered. "And I will help, however I can."

My dad clenched his hands into fists and threw out a ball of fire. I counted with my own and stared him down.

"I may be ashamed of the Fire Nation, but I've still practiced." I informed. "And, I've picked up a few new tricks." I eyed the water basin in the corner and drew out a long stream, striking my father straight on.

* * *

><p>I threw open the door and ran out to the main deck, trying to find Katara and Haru. I scanned every group trying to find them.<p>

"Phoenix!" I heard Katara call.

I looked in that direction and saw her waiving. I smiled and ran up to her.

"Phoenix, you got yourself arrested too?" Haru asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, one of those soldiers was my brother, and I just learned that my dad is the commander of this rig." I informed, rubbing my neck.

"So that's why he wanted to see you." Katara concluded.

I nodded and sat down next to her. "Yeah, but I basically told him that I'm gonna help end this war." I smiled. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

I looked across at Haru and saw him sitting next to an older man with long ash-white hair and a beard.

"So is that your dad?" I asked.

Haru nodded. "Yes." he answered. "Dad, this is Phoenix. She's a Firebender, but a good one."

I chuckled and waived.

"Please to meet you Phoenix, I'm Tyro." he introduced.

"It's an honor." I replied, bowing respectfully.

"Phoenix!" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my little brother, Thomas, run up to me. He had a black knapsack over his shoulder. He threw his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I've missed you." he cried.

I rubbed his back and smiled. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "But I had to leave home." I pushed him away and wiped his tears. "What are you doing here?"

Tom sniffled. "Mom went to visit Grandpa for a while so Dad took me with him and Kai. He's probably thinking I'll join like Kai did, when I'm older."

I shook my head. "You're not a fighter." I reminded him, ruffling his short, black hair.

"So, are these friends of yours?" Tom asked, looking at Katara, Haru, and Tyro.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes." I answered. I introduced him to them and told him about why Katara and I were even on the rig in the first place.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?" Katara asked Tyro.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he questioned.

"You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig?" she added. "What is it? Mutiny, sabotage?"

"The plan is to survive. Wait out this war." Tyro answered, looking around the rig. "Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened."

"How can you say that?" Katara asked, shocked.

"You sound like you've already given up." I noted.

"I admire the courage you young girls have. And I envy your youth." Tyro told us. "But people's lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that." she muttered, standing up.

She grabbed a ladle and a trash can lid, climbing onto a wooden table. She banged on the lid twice, drawing everyone's attention. "Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child in my Water Tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom, and the courageous Earthbenders who guard its borders." she spoke. "Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend. But they can't take away your courage. And it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home! It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are. Hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage Earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom!"

No one replied and Katara lowered her eyes in dismay. I gave her a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder as she sat down.

"The Avatar's returned?" Tom asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, he has." I answered.

* * *

><p>Once the sun set, everyone on the rig was sound asleep. My brother curled up next to me, like he used to do back home. I felt someone tap my shoulder and woke up to see Aang kneeling down beside Katara and I. I gently slid away from my sleeping brother and followed Aang and Katara.<p>

Sokka waited on the metal perimeter. "Your twelve hours are up; where's Haru?" he asked. "We've gotta get outta here!"

"We can't." I admitted.

"We don't have much time." Sokka reminded, hurrying us. "There are guards everywhere. Get on!"

"Girls, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

Katara and I exchanged glances. "We're not leaving." Katara told them.

"We're not giving up on these people." I added.

Pyrae jumped from the saddle and into my arms.

"We can't abandon these people!" Katara repeated "There has to be a way to help them."

"Maybe they're right." Aang agreed. "What do you say, Sokka?"

"I say you're all crazy!" Sokka answered, in a harsh whisper. "Last chance! We need to leave, now!"

"No." Katara replied, sternly.

Sokka shook his head. "I hate when you get like this." he sighed. "Come on, we better hide."

* * *

><p>We hid behind a pile of wooden crates while Appa flew off with Momo and Pyrae.<p>

"We don't have much time. What are we gonna do?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane." Aang muttered. "The warden would run away and we'd steal his keys."

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka questioned.

"I'm just tossing ideas around." Aang defended.

I sighed. "Katara tried talking the Earthbenders into fighting back but, it didn't work." I told them.

"If there was just a way to help them help themselves." Katara thought.

"For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock." Sokka noted. "Something they can bend."

"But the entire rig is made of metal." I reminded.

"No, it's not." Aang rebuked, pointing to a cloud of smoke coming from the pillar. "Look at the smoke! I bet they're burning coal. In other words, earth."

We began formulating the escape plan, and hoped that it would work.

* * *

><p>The next morning I told my brother about the previous night he agreed to help however he could.<p>

"Sure this is going to work?" Tom asked Sokka.

"It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale." he informed. "There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo. And the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending the coal only has one place to go, right back here."

"Cool." Tom replied, smiling.

"There's the intruder!" called one of the guards.

The four of us stood close together, preparing for a fight.

"Girls, enough." Tyro called. "You can't win this fight!"

"Listen to him well, daughter." my father said, staring me down. "You're one mistake away from dying where you stand."

I faced him. "If you plan on killing me, that makes you no better than Ozai." I spat.

Before my dad could do anything, a sudden rush of air filled the facility as it started to shake. The ventilation shaft burst off its hinges as the coal flew into the air, crashing down into a gathered pile. Everyone fell silent. Lastly, Aang leapt out from the barren ventilation shaft, landing atop the coal pile and coughed, covered in soot and dirt. Momo landed on his shoulder.

I picked up a piece of coal and faced the Earthbenders. "Here's your chance, Earthbenders!" I called. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

Despite it being right there in front of them, no one moved a step.

I heard the Warden laugh from behind me. Then, my father cleared his throat. "You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago." he noted, and I could hear the pride in his voice. "Oh, but you still believe in them. How sweet. They're a waste of your energy Phoenix. You failed."

The Warden applauded my father's speech and turned to walk away. But, a piece of coal flew past me and hit him in the back of the head. I looked up and saw Haru levitating three pieces of coal, and smiled.

"Looks like you got through to them sis." Tom noted as I jumped from the coal pile.

"I guess I did."

* * *

><p>A battle immediately flared. Prisoners ducked blasts of fire and countered with fists of coal. I focused my attention on my dad and older brother, it was two against two, seeing as Tom helped me out.<p>

I countered my father's Firebending, dodging his blows as best I could.

"Where this rebelliousness came from I have no idea." father said, upping his game.

"I just learned to think for myself!" I snapped, bending his fire for my own use.

Kai snuck up behind me, but I dodged his fire, but lost my footing and fell on my knees. I focused my energy and brought up a medium stream of water, blocking Kai's next attack.

"I learned a few new tricks while I was away." I giggled, getting to my feet. I used my new Waterbending skills and pushed them back with the wave.

Using all of my focus, I lifted more water from the ocean and it hovered just in front of me. The water suddenly became lighter and I noticed Katara standing next to me.

"I'm here to help, that's what friends are for." she said.

"Thanks." I replied.

We pulled the wave back and struck my dad and brother with full force, and turned it to ice, freezing them to the side.

I gave a whistle and Pyrae flew down, and I jumped on her back. Katara joined everyone else on the boat the was pulling from the rig. I grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him up on Pyrae's back.

"I know my destiny dad." I spoke. "It's to help Aang end this war. So that's where I'll be. I'm not coming home until this war is over."

* * *

><p>Pyrae flew away from the rig and followed the escape boat.<p>

"This makes you a traitor too Tom." I told my younger brother.

"I don't care." he replied. "I wanna help you as best I can. Besides, traveling the world with my big sis and the Avatar, sounds pretty rewarding."

I giggled. "Well our first stop is the North Pole, to find a Waterbending teacher for Aang." I informed.

"Awesome." Tom sighed.

* * *

><p>We landed on the barge and I met up with Katara, Haru, and Tyro.<p>

"Thank you for helping me find my courage." Tyro thanked us. "My family and everyone here owes you much."

"So, I guess you're going home now." I guessed, smiling.

Tyro nodded. "Yes. To take back my village." Tyro answered, then turned to the crowd on the lower deck. "To take back all of our villages!" he added in a booming voice. "The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

The rest of the Earthbenders cheered in agreement.

"Come with us." Haru suggested.

"We can't." Katara declined. "Your mission is to take back your home."

"Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole." I added, looking over at him.

I gave Haru a hug goodbye and jumped onto Pyrae's back. She flew us over to Appa's saddle and Tom and I sat down, before Pyrae shrunk to her miniature form. I looked ahead and reached up to caress my necklace, only to realize it was gone.

"What? No, no!" I panicked. "My necklace, it's gone."

It felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. I wrapped my hand around where my necklace normally sat and gasped.

* * *

><p><em>The only thing I had left of my life back home was gone. The necklace that reminded me why I wanted the war to end more than anything else. It was a symbol of my friendship with Zuko, the only friend I ever, really had. And now, it was gone. It was still on the rig, lost to me, forever. Or so I thought…<em>


	4. The Winter Solstice part1

**The Winter Solstice-1**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day as Appa flew across the sky. The sun was shining, the sky was a brilliant blue, and the clouds just floated by.<p>

"This is amazing." Tom sighed, laying on his back. "The perfect way to travel."

Pyrae was curled into a ball on my lap and I stroked her back. "It's such a beautiful day." I noted, looking across the sky.

"I know." Katara agreed, looking at the passing clouds. "Those clouds look so soft don't they?" she asked, glancing over at me. "Like you just jump down and land on a big, soft cottony heap?"

"Maybe you girls should try it." Sokka suggested, sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." I jokingly laughed.

"I'll try it!" Aang volunteered, jumping off of Appa's head.

The four of us looked over Appa's saddle, shocked. Using his Airbending, Aang flew right up and landed back on Appa, only now he was soaking wet.

"Turns out, clouds are made of water." he told us, drying himself off.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Hey, what is that?" Tom asked, pointing ahead of us.

We all looked in that direction and through the clouds we saw a blackened landscape.

* * *

><p>Aang brought Appa down and we landed, and noticed that it was a scorched forest.<p>

"It's so quiet." I noted, looking around.

"There's no life anywhere." Pyrae added, her ears falling flat.

"What could've happened here?" Tom asked.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "I can think of a few things." I muttered.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka exclaimed. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-"

"Shh!" Katara and I hushed.

Sokka looked at us and we pointed to Aang, who was on his knees in front of a turned over log. Katara walked up to comfort him.

"How could I let this happen?" Aang asked aloud. "It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But I don't know how to do my job." he sighed.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole." Katara reminded, smiling softly. "To find you a teacher."

"A Waterbending teacher." Aang reminded. "But there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

"The Avatar before you." I remembered.

"But he died over a hundred years ago." Tom added. "How are you supposed to talk to him?"

"I don't know." Aang admitted, sighing.

* * *

><p>I continued to look around the scorched area.<p>

"Hey Phoenix." Pyrae called, pawing at the ground. "I think I found something."

"What'd ya find girl?" I asked, walking over to her with my brother behind me.

Pyrae continued digging until a small acorn popped out of the ground. I picked it up and held it gently.

"I think there's some more over here." Tom said, and Pyrae rushed over to start digging.

There were acorns everywhere, they were just buried. I found a few more and smiled to myself.

"Hey, Aang!" I called. "You ready to be cheered up?"

Aang sighed. "No." he muttered.

I giggled and tossed an acorn at him.

"Ow!" Aang recoiled. "Hey, how is that cheering me up Phoenix?"

Sokka giggled. "Cheered me up." I smirked and tossed an acorn at him. He rubbed his head. "Yeah, I probably deserved that."

I shook my head and walked up to Aang. "These acorns are everywhere." I told him, showing him the acorns I held. "That means the forest will grow back! Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." I placed the acorn in his hand and smiled.

Aang looked up at me and smiled back. "Thanks Phoenix." he replied.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, as an old man approached us.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible." the old man replied. "But, those markings…are you the Avatar, child?" he asked. Aang nodded in reply. "My village desperately needs your help!" the old man continued.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set when we reached the Senlin Village, which is where the old man lived. The old man announced Aang as the Avatar and the village leader approached us.<p>

"So, the rumors of your return are true! It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence." the leader said.

Aang smiled. "Nice to meet you too." he replied. "So…is there something I can help you with?"

"For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village." the old man informed. "He is Hei Bai, the black and the white spirit."

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own." the leader replied. "We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" I asked.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the Spirit World grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." the old man answered.

"Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there's no telling what will happen." the Senlin leader added.

Aang shrugged. "So, what do you want me to do, exactly?" he asked.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit World than the Avatar himself?" the old man questioned. "You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

Aang nodded nervously. "Right. That's me."

Katara tapped his shoulder. "Hey great bridge guy, could I talk to you over here for a second?" she led him over to the nearest window.

I looked out at the village, which was partially in ruins. It was then that it hit me, that since the War started, everything was thrown out of balance. Once again, the Fire Nation was the main cause of everyone's problems. I smoothed out my red kimono, nervously.

"Phoenix, you don't have to feel responsible for every Fire Nation attack." Sokka assured me.

I chuckled. "I think that's the first nice thing you've said to me." I noted.

"I was a jerk when we first met, but that was because I judged you because you're a Firebender." Sokka admitted. "But, you're nothing like those soldiers. You're a friend, and I'm sorry for how I treated you before."

I smiled and patted his shoulder. "I forgive you." I replied.

We walked up to Katara and Aang, who had agreed to help the village the best he could. The rest of us stayed back in the shelter, but watched from the window.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting, Aang approached the village entrance. "Hello, Spirit? Can you hear me?" he asked, unsurely. "This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff."<p>

"This isn't right." Sokka whispered. "We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us, he can." the old man noted.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone." Sokka repeated.

"We just have to have faith in him, Sokka." I reminded.

The sun had completely set. Aang stood at the front of the village.

"The sun has set. Where are you, Hei Bai?" he asked. "Well…spirit…uhhh…I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace." he spun his glider and stomped it on the ground, in apparent authority. He nodded and turned to walked back to the shelter.

As Aang walked back, a large black and white creature manifested and began destroying the village. Aang tried to talk and reason with Hei-Bai, but it really didn't seem all that interested. Aang tried to get its attention, but was thrown onto the roof of another building.

"That's it. He needs help." Sokka ran out of the building to Aang's side.

Hei-Bai grabbed Sokka and ran back into the forest, with Aang using his glider to follow. Katara ran out of the shelter and I followed her, and we stood at the entrance gate.

"Sokka." Katara muttered.

I placed my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be alright, you'll see." I told her. I gave her a gentle hug and waited with her.

* * *

><p>We waited by the village gate for hours, until the sun had finally risen.<p>

"Your brother is in good hands." the old man said to Katara, as he draped a blanket over her shoulders. "I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him."

I nodded in agreement. Appa approached us and nudged our backs.

"It's okay, Appa, don't worry." I assured the giant bison, petting the side of his head. "I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat."

Appa exhaled in response and fell on his belly, enjoying the attention I was giving him. I glanced back over at Katara, who had fallen asleep by the village gate. My heart ached for her, I hated seeing a close friend in such pain.

* * *

><p>Later on, I told Pyrae to keep Katara company while I took Appa to search for Aang and Sokka.<p>

"Sure you're gonna be alright sis?" Tom asked me as I mounted Appa.

I nodded. "Yeah." I answered. "If Katara wakes up, tell her where I went." I added, smiling. "I won't be gone too long."

I gently tapped the rope and gave the command.

* * *

><p>Appa flew off above the forest and I kept an eye open. I flew for about half an hour or so.<p>

"It's no use, Appa. I don't seem them anywhere." I sighed. "Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait." I redirected him back towards the village.

* * *

><p>When we landed, I hopped off the giant bison and Katara greeted me with a hug.<p>

"Phoenix, I was worried." she admitted.

"I just wanted to help." I replied, smiling. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

Katara smiled back. "Thanks for trying."

"Sure." I replied.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when Aang flew out of the forest and landed in front of the shelter.<p>

"He's back." Tom announced.

Katara ran up and hugged him. "Where's Sokka?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Aang admitted, looking down.

The sun fully set and night came along. Aang waited at the gate, but Hei-Bai charged in from the side. It came just inches from the shelter, but Aang halted it. He placed his hands on its forehead and gasped.

"You're the spirit of this forest! Now I understand." he realized. "You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned, I was sad and upset, but my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back."

Aang placed an acorn in front of Hei-Bai and the spirit picked it up. As it turned to leave, it morphed into a giant Panda Bear and walked back into the forest. Bamboo shoots grew from the ground at the Senlin Village gate, and the kidnapped villagers and Sokka emerged from it. Katara ran up and embraced her brother.

I put my hand on Aang's shoulder. "Way to go Aang, I knew you could do it." I praised.

"Thanks Phoenix." Aang replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>We all engaged in a group hug, happy that the gang was back together again. The Senlin leader approached us.<p>

"Thank you, Avatar." he bowed. "If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done."

"You could give us some supplies, and some money." Sokka suggested.

Katara elbowed him in the ribs.

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey." the leader agreed.

"I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do, all on your own." Katara smiled.

"Actually, I did have a little help and there's something else." Aang admitted.

"What is it?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit." Aang answered.

"That's great Aang." I exclaimed.

"Creepy." Sokka added. "But great."

"There's a temple on a crescent-shaped island and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him." Aang told us.

"But the Winter Solstice is tomorrow." I reminded.

Aang nodded and looked down, "Yeah, and there's one more problem." he added. "The island is in the Fire Nation."

We all exchanged a fearful glance.

* * *

><p><em>I was afraid it would've come to that. I knew sooner or later I would have to step foot on Fire Nation territory. Sokka and Katara were dead scared when they heard that news, Tom and I were just as fearful. We were traitors to our homeland, and if we were caught, it meant life imprisonment or worse. Any sane girl would've said 'No way, I'm not going back. I value my life and freedom.' I guess I'm not as sane as I would like to believe…Homeland, here I come<em>


	5. The Winter Solstice part2

**The Winter Solstice-2**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>After careful thoughts and weighing various considerations, Sokka, Katara, Tom, and I decided to go with Aang to Crescent Island. We knew what the dangers entailed going there, but Aang had to speak to Avatar Roku, and as his friends, we weren't going to let him go alone. Besides, having two Firebenders on their side could prove useful.<p>

Appa flew as fast as he could, because we had to make it to the island by sunset that night.

"Come on boy, we've got a long way to go. Faster!" Aang commanded.

I glanced back behind us and gasped. "Aang. We've got trouble!" I warned. "And he's gaining fast!"

One of the soldiers on Zuko's ship readied the catapult and lit the boulder.

"Fireball!" I yelled, warning Aang.

"I'm on it!" Aang yanked on Appa's reins, pulling him to the side.

The fireball barely missed us, but it left a rancid odor in it's wake.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range." I said.

"Before he shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara added.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Aang answered. "But there's just one little problem."

"A blockade." I gasped, noting the two-row line of Fire Nation ships stretching across the ocean as far as the eye can see, each with readied catapults.

So much for sneaking in quietly and undetected.

"If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade!" Aang told us. "It's the only way."

"There's no time!" I reminded.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come! It's too dangerous!" Aang admitted.

"And that's exactly why we're here." Katara replied, sternly.

"Let's run this blockade!" Sokka voted.

We all nodded in agreement and Aang gave the command. "Appa, yip-yip!" the bison roared and flew straight ahead.

* * *

><p>The sky was soon filled with fireballs, and we could barely dodge them. Fireballs exploded all around us and Appa constantly flew up and down, trying to avoid as many as possible. He grazed the ocean's surface before picking back up a good distance in the air. One fireball was heading right towards us, and Aang used his Airbending to destroy it. We caught him as he fell back on Appa and we flew safely past the blockade.<p>

I glanced down and noticed my father and brother on board one of the ships, along with Commander Zhao, an old friend of my father's.

"We got into the Fire Nation." Katara noted, a look of terror on her face.

"Great." Sokka added, meekly.

Tom and I sighed in relief for the time being.

Appa continued to fly until we reached Crescent Island. It was sunset when it finally came into view.

* * *

><p>Appa laid at the base of the bridge leading up to the mountain, where the Fire Temple stood.<p>

"I had only ever heard about this place." I muttered. "Never thought I'd get to see it up close."

Momo, Pyrae, and Appa stayed behind while we walked up to the temple.

* * *

><p>"I don't see any guards." Sokka noted, looking around the base of the temple.<p>

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died." Katara guessed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's safe to assume that." I agreed.

"It's almost sundown. We better hurry!" Aang voted, running ahead inside.

* * *

><p>We followed him and were soon cornered by five Fire Sages.<p>

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar." the Great Sage spoke.

"Great! I am the Avatar!" Aang introduced.

"We know." the Great Sage replied, before Firebending at us.

I stepped forward and blocked the fire, before using my own bending against them.

"Run guys!" I called. "I'll hold them off!"

I spun on my feet and created a long fire whip, and managed to push them back a foot or two. I ran after my friends, catching up quickly.

"Way to go Phoenix." Sokka complimented.

"Now I'm really glad we have a Firebender in the group." Katara added.

"Hey, what about me?" Tom asked, blinking.

* * *

><p>We ran down the halls and bumped into one of the sages. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I don't want to fight you! I am a friend. My name is Shyu." he defended. "I know why you're here, Avatar. You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."<p>

"How?" Aang asked.

Shyu slid back a lamplight on the wall and placed his palm on wall, focusing his Firebending and opened a secret passage. "This way." he motioned. "Time is running out! Quickly!"

* * *

><p>Shyu led us through a cavern. "Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma." he informed.<p>

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked.

"No." Shyu answered. "But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this Fire Temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew Aang was coming?" Tom asked.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku; its eyes began to glow!" Shyu answered.

"That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there, too!" Katara remembered.

"And the same thing happened on Kyoshi Island." I added.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?" Aang questioned.

"Things have changed." Shyu admitted. "In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

"They were waiting for me." Aang looked down, guiltily.

"Hey don't feel bad." Sokka reassured. "You're only a hundred years late!"

I shook my head.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return." Shyu continued. "When Fire Lord Sozin began the War, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him." he shook his head sadly. "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping us, Shyu." I said, bowing respectfully.

Shyu nodded in reply. "We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary." he continued, leading us up a large flight of stairs. "Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him."

* * *

><p>Shyu slid the door open, revealing the top floor of the temple. But, the sanctuary doors were closed, and only five simultaneous fire blasts could open them.<p>

"We're only two Firebenders short." I groaned.

"I think I can help you out." Sokka grinned.

He took five lamps off the wall and poured the oil into five animal skin casings. "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, you three light the oil soaked twine and, ta-da! Fake Firebending!" he grinned.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka." Katara giggled.

"This might actually work." I added, smiling.

Sokka placed the five oil bombs in the dragon's mouth, before rushing back to where the others were hiding.

"The sages will hear the explosion, so as soon as they go off, you rush in!" Shyu ordered.

I glanced behind me out the window. "It's almost sunset. Are you ready Aang?" I asked.

"Definitely." he answered.

Shyu, Tom, and I lit the twine and ran for cover. A loud explosion sounded that shook the entire room, and smoke was everywhere. Aang rushed forward, but the doors were still locked.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this for nothing." Aang apologized, falling to his knees.

"I don't get it." Sokka admitted. "That Firebending looked as strong as any Firebending I've seen."

I gasped. "Sokka, you're a genius!" I squealed.

"Wait. How is Sokka a genius?" Katara asked. "His plan didn't even work."

"Come on little sister, let her dream." Sokka smiled.

"You're right." I admitted. "Sokka's plan didn't work. But it looks like it did." I put my hands on my hips and smiled.

"Did the definition of genius change over the last hundred years?" Aang asked, dubiously.

"I have an idea on how we can trick the Fire Sages into opening the doors for us." I chuckled.

* * *

><p>We hid behind the pillars as the Fire Sages entered the room.<p>

"The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!" Shyu announced.

"How did he get in?" asked the Grand Sage.

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks." Shyu pointed to the black soot lining the door.

"Open the doors, immediately!" the Grand Sage ordered. "Before he contacts Avatar Roku!"

The sages opened the doors, and were met with Momo, who squeezed through the pipes, creating the perfect trick to get them to believe that Aang had gotten into the sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Just as Aang was about to rush into the sanctuary, Zuko grabbed his arm.<p>

"Aang." I gasped, moving to help him.

Zuko kicked me back and I hit the pillar with a grunt.

"Aang! Now's your chance!" I heard Katara yell.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Zuko yelled back. "Close the doors! Quickly!" he ordered the sages.

I shook off the hit and narrowed my eyes. "Not a chance." I muttered, chasing after Zuko.

Aang used his Airbending to get free and I held Zuko off.

"Go Aang!" I yelled, keeping Zuko in my sights.

I dodged his next few blows and saw Aang slide into the sanctuary, just as the doors closed.

"Yes!" I cheered. "He made it." I turned back to Zuko, "Good luck getting in there now." I smiled victoriously.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and threw his fist out and I blocked it easily. I kept light on my feet as I matched Zuko blow for blow. I could tell he'd been training hard since his banishment, but I wasn't gonna be outdone.

"Go Phoenix!" Sokka cheered.

I smiled to my self and backflipped to avoid another hit. I lost my footing and Zuko slammed me into the pillar, and I collapsed on my knees, wincing in pain. A light shone through the bottom of the door.

* * *

><p>Zuko and the four remaining sages tried to open the door, but no luck.<p>

"It must have been the light." informed the Grand Sage. "Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

One of the sages held Shyu on his knees.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko questioned.

"Because it was once the sages' duty." Shyu answered, proudly. "It is still our duty."

I used the pillar to help myself stand. Someone started clapping as they approached, I saw it was Captain Zhao and my father.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." dad spoke, looking at Shyu. "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him."

Kai grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. "Hello again, little sister." he greeted.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't fight him off.

"And Prince Zuko." Zhao added. "It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work."

"Three traitors in one day." my father noted, as Kai held me in front of him. "The Fire Lord will be pleased."

I scoffed. "You guys are a little too late." I snapped. "Aang's already inside and the doors are sealed. Good luck getting in there now."

"No matter." Zhao stated. "Sooner or later, he has to come out."

"Chain up the two traitors." my dad ordered. "We'll deal with them in a bit."

* * *

><p>Zuko and I were chained to the farthest pillar, near the stairs.<p>

"Ya know, I almost forgot how cute you two looked together." Kai joked, walking away.

"Oh, he's gonna get it when I get out of this." I grumbled, struggling against the chains.

"This isn't how I imagined our next meeting." Zuko admitted, in a low tone.

I looked over at him. "Honestly, I didn't imagine our first meeting to happen like it did." I admitted, sighing. "Two years apart and we meet again only to fight each other."

"You never even said goodbye Phoenix." Zuko reminded, meeting my eyes.

Seeing his scar this close, I remembered exactly why I left in the first place.

"All I got was a letter, and that's it." he added. "On top of loosing everything else, I lost you too. My best friend."

I bit my lip. "You realize I snuck onto the grounds and ducked past the guards to make sure you got that letter." I told him. "After what you went through, I couldn't see you without crying." I looked down at my feet. "If I actually had to face you, I don't think I could've gone through with it." I closed my eyes. "I thought it best to just explain everything in a letter and leave it for you to read."

"You could've come with me and Uncle Iroh." Zuko replied, in a low voice.

I gasped and met his eyes. "We would still be in this same position." I reminded. I looked away, "Besides, my destiny is to help Aang end this war." I inched my hand close to his and gently squeezed it. "You could come with us." I offered. "Teach Aang Firebending when it's time, help him take down Ozai, and Iroh could take the throne."

Zuko closed his eyes, still squeezing my hand. "Turning the Avatar over to my father is the only way to restore my honor." he sighed, releasing my hand.

"Then there's no hope for us." I admitted. "The war will go on until there's nothing left. The world may very well cease to exist."

I couldn't look at him as I was trying to suppress the tears I felt coming.

* * *

><p>A bright blue light came from the sanctuary room, and Zhao, my dad, Kai, and the other soldiers prepared to attack on sight.<p>

"Aang." I muttered, wondering how he was going to make it out of this.

But, it was Avatar Roku who appeared in the doorway and he blasted the soldiers back, destroying the chains that bound us in the process. I braced myself against the pillar for support.

I grabbed Zuko's arm before he could leave.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm sorry for leaving things the way I did. I do regret not saying goodbye to you."

Zuko looked down into my eyes and wiped the tear that almost fell. He leaned down and touched his forehead to mine. "I forgive you." he replied. He kissed my forehead before escaping down the stairs.

I exhaled the breath I held.

* * *

><p>"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!" Shyu called. "We have to get out of here!"<p>

"Not without Aang!" Katara rebuked.

I joined my friends just in time to see Aang drop to his knees where Roku originally stood.

"Let's get out of here guys!" I suggested, running to the window.

I let out a whistle and Pyrae soon flew up in her large form, Appa and Momo behind her.

I jumped onto my SaberCat's back, with my brother sitting behind me. Aang, Katara, and Sokka jumped into Appa's saddle and we flew far from the temple. Tom and I joined the others in the saddle as Pyrae shrunk to her smaller size.

We all huddled in a group hug as Appa flew across the sky, the full moon shining brightly.

* * *

><p><em>It hurt that I, once again, had to leave everything I knew behind. What hurt the most, is the way I parted with Zuko. He's the only true friend I had left back home, and now we were on different sides in this war. The necklace he had given me was lost forever, the only tie I had left to him, to what we had. I did regret not saying goodbye, but I couldn't have joined him, not if it meant sacrificing the world's only chance at peace. As far as I was concerned at that point, Aang, Sokka, and Katara had become my new family. I wasn't going to leave them, not when I felt we had gotten so close.<em>


	6. The Waterbending Scroll

**The Waterbending Scroll**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>After escaping from Fire Nation territory, everything seemed to be slowing down. That is, except Aang, who was totally freaked about what he learned from Avatar Roku.<p>

"Aang, what did Avatar Roku say that's go you so freaked?" Tom asked, stroking Momo's back.

Aang continued to pace across the saddle. "I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives." Aang explained, panting.

Sokka glanced back at him, "Well, let's see. You pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you a hundred and twelve years." he noted, sarcastically. "I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

Aang gasped. "I haven't even started Waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole!" he reminded. "What am I gonna do?"

Katara reached out and took Aang's hand, stopping him. "Calm down, it's going to be okay." she assured. "If you want, I can try to teach you some of the stuff I know."

"Katara, that's a great idea." I chimed in. "I'll train with you, if that's okay."

"The more the merrier." Katara agreed.

"You two would really do that?" Aang asked, smiling.

Katara and I nodded in agreement.

Sokka shook his head. "Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." he grinned.

* * *

><p>Appa landed near a large waterfall and river, and the three of us smiled ear to ear.<p>

"Nice puddle." Tom chuckled.

Appa jumped into the river, creating a huge wave.

"Don't start without me boy!" Aang called, taking off his shirt.

"Remember the reason we're here." I reminded, tapping my foot.

Aang looked at us and smiled meekly. "Oh right." he replied, putting his shirt back on. "Time to practice Waterbending."

While Katara worked with Aang and I, Sokka was cleaning Appa's feet and Tom was bathing Pyrae, who was slightly enjoying it.

Aang and I stood back as Katara began teaching us.

"This is a pretty basic move, but is still took me months to perfect. So don't get frustrated if you don't get it right away." she began. Katara started moving her wrists back and forth, creating a small wave. "Just push and pull the water like this. The key is getting the wrist movement right."

I nodded and started imitating her. "Like this Katara?" I asked.

"Yeah, Phoenix I think you got it." Katara replied.

A small wave started to form and move with my wrist motions. "Hey, I think I got it." I giggled.

"Almost, but not bad for a first time-" Katara began, but was cut off by Aang.

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" Aang chuckled, his wave bigger than both mine and Katara's.

I halted my movements, shocked that Aang got it so quickly.

"It took me two months to learn that move." Katara muttered.

"Well, you had to figure it all on your own." Aang shrugged. "I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher."

I giggled. "So what's next Katara?" I asked.

"This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water." she informed, moving her hands, raising a stream of water from the river into the air and moving it around.

I took a deep breath and mimicked her, and I managed to pull out a small stream, though it wasn't perfectly straight like hers had look. I pulled it towards me and held it between my arms, trying to straighten it out. "It's a bit harder than it looks." I noted, trying to keep my focus.

"You're doing good Phoenix, for someone who's just learning." Katara noted.

I smiled and the water dropped back into the river. "Thanks Katara." I replied.

Aang's demonstration was better than mine. He moved the stream of water around and above his body and neatly coiled it back into the river.

"Dang." I muttered.

"Though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary." Katara added, frowning.

"Sorry." Aang apologized. "Well, don't stop now! Keep 'em coming!"

"Well I kind of know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet." Katara informed. "The idea is to create a big, powerful wave." she took a deep breath and moved her hands up, shaking, and started to get a big mass of water to rise out of the river, but it popped.

I nodded and mimicked her, and the same result happened to me. Aang on the other hand, created a wave that towered over us all. When it returned to the river, it soaked Tom and Sokka.

"I think that's enough practicing for today." Katara concluded.

"Yeah, I'll say." Sokka agreed. "You just "practiced" our supplies down the river." he pointed to our supply bags floating down the river.

"Uh, sorry." Aang apologized. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

Sokka furrowed his brows. "My life was hard enough when you were just an Airbender." he muttered, before sinking back underwater.

* * *

><p>We traveled into the port town to restock on food and supplies. Sokka divided up the money we got from King Bumi and we all split up to buy various things. Once we regrouped, we had three copper pieces left.<p>

"Uh, make that two copper pieces." Aang admitted. "I couldn't say no to this whistle!" he held up a whistle that resembled a bison. He blew into it, but it didn't even make a sound.

Momo and Pyrae swatted at it in annoyance.

"See even Momo and Pyrae think it's a piece of junk." Sokka noted.

"I'll hold the money from now on." Katara suggested, taking the remaining coins from Aang.

We walked back to our campsite, but caught the attention of a street merchant by one of the docked ships.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here!" he called, putting heavy emphasis on his pitch. Don't be shy, come on by!" he spotted us and was soon in our faces. "I can see from your clothing that you're world-traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

"What are curios?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

The merchant blinked. "I'm not entirely sure." he answered, "But we got 'em."

* * *

><p>He led us inside the ship, which was lined with various objects. Pyrae's eyes widened at the variety.<p>

"Wow, this is a weird selection." I muttered, looking around.

The store owner appeared and chuckled. "Those are a couple of interesting specimens of animals." he noted, looking at Momo and Pyrae. "I'm sure they would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be interested in bartering." his iguana parrot squawked in agreement.

Momo chattered and held onto Aang. "Momo's not for sale." Aang replied.

I held Pyrae in my arms, "And neither is Pyrae." I added.

I heard Katara gasp. "Aang, Phoenix check this out." she called, and we walked over. "It's a Waterbending scroll! Check out these crazy moves."

My eyes widened, "Wow, that's so cool." I gaped.

"Where did you get a Waterbending scroll?" Aang asked, turning to the captain.

He walked over to us. "Let's just say I got it up North, at a most reasonable price, free." he answered, taking the scroll and rolling it up, placing it back where it was.

"Wait a minute…" Sokka gasped. "Sea loving traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise, and pet reptile birds? You guys are pirates!" he turned to the merchant who brought us inside.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as "high risk traders."" the merchant corrected.

"So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom." the shop owner/Pirate captain answered. "Unless of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on you right now."

Aang tried to haggle with the two copper pieces we had, but no luck.

"Can we get out of here?" Katara asked Aang. "I feel like we're getting weird looks."

"Aye, we be casting off now!" Aang said in a pirate voice as we walked out.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about Katara?" I asked her as we walked away from port.<p>

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." she answered, holding her arms.

"Hey you! Get back here!" the pirate merchant called after us.

All the pirates jumped off the ship and soon surrounded us, menacing looks on their faces.

"Um, I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us." I whimpered, glancing around.

We ducked past the pirates and ran across the shops, trying to escape the pirates. Aang held onto Sokka and Katara, using his glider to fly away. Pyrae increased her size and Tom and I jumped on her back, following Aang.

* * *

><p>We made it back to camp in a matter of minutes.<p>

"I used to kind of look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible." Aang sighed.

"I know." I agreed, petting Pyrae's neck.

"That's why I took this." Katara said, pulling out the Waterbending scroll.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up!" Sokka exclaimed. "You stole their Waterbending scroll!"

"I prefer to think of it as high risk trading." Katara joked. "Come on, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a Waterbender!"

"It doesn't matter." Sokka rebuked. "You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes."

"These are real Waterbending forms." Katara noted. "You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn Waterbending!"

Sokka huffed and walked away, shaking his head.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, what's done is done." I muttered. "We might as well learn from it."

Katara handed me the scroll to hold. "Phoenix, hold this for me while I figure out this one move." she told me. "The single water whip. Looks doable."

"Good luck." I replied. "I'll try it next."

Katara nodded and glanced at the scroll, looking over each illustration. She managed to get a stream of water, but it ended up hitting her in the forehead. Sokka laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that." he apologized. He then turned to Aang and I. "You've been duped; she's only interested in teaching herself."

"Phoenix and Aang will get their turns once I figure out the Water Whip." Katara said, glaring at her brother. She looked over the scroll again and tried to execute the move, with not much luck.

"You just gotta shift your weight through the stances." Aang told her, executing the move perfectly. "There, see, the key to bending is-"

"Will you please shut your air hole? Believe it or not your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!" Katara yelled, then calmed down. "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again." she apologized. She turned to me. "You can have your turn now, Phoenix. I'll gather the firewood."

I nodded. "Okay." I replied, smiling. "Here Aang, hold the scroll for me." I handed it to him.

"Why bother learning Waterbending?" Sokka asked me. "I mean, your Firebending is already pretty good."

"Because, fighting fire with fire is a recipe for disaster." I answered, carefully studying the scroll and the movements of the Water Whip. "If I learn how to Waterbend, I can get a leg up on Zuko next time we meet." I carefully went through the stances before trying to actually bend the water.

I took a deep breath and carefully drew out a stream of water. It was a little unstable, but I managed it. I almost had the move but the water fell on me instead. I narrowed my eyes and tried again, and the same result happened.

"Okay, it's a lot trickier than I thought." I muttered, trying the move again.

Instead of the whip going in the direction I wanted it, I instead hit Sokka.

"Ow!" he screeched.

"Sorry." I apologized.

* * *

><p>Later than night, Katara and I snuck away from the camp to continue practicing. We both tried, and failed, at perfecting the Water Whip.<p>

"Come on water, work with me here!" Katara huffed.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, just shift your weight through the stances." I repeated, and the water soaked me again.

"Shoot!" Katara and I groaned in unison.

I heard something pull up to the shore nearby and Katara and I peeked through the bushes. The pirate ship from earlier had pulled up, along with a metal ship. Turned to run, but one of the pirates blocked our path.

"No, let us go!" we screamed, throwing water in his face.

I ran back and came face to face with Zuko. "I'll save you from the pirates." he whispered, gripping my wrist.

"If you think I'm gonna fall for that line…" I glance to the lake beside me, and smiled. "then you don't know me at all." I threw my arms out and splashed Zuko with a wave of water.

I reached for Katara's hand and we ran away, but the pirates blocked our path. We were surrounded.

"There's no use trying to run." Zuko told me.

I threw out my fist towards him, creating a small fireball. Zuko and I traded punches and kicks, but he bested me. In a last ditch effort, I tried to Waterbend, but lost my balance and Zuko twisted my arm behind my back.

"Nice try." he whispered in my ear.

I hung my head in defeat.

* * *

><p>The pirates tied Katara and me to the nearest trees.<p>

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brothers." Zuko threatened.

Katara and I narrowed our eyes. "Go jump in the river!" we yelled.

Zuko shook his head and walked towards us. "Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor." he circled behind us before standing back in front. "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something the both of you have lost." he held up our two necklaces.

"How did you get those?" I asked, half-growling.

"I didn't steal them, if that's what you're wondering." Zuko replied. "Now tell me where he is."

"No!" Katara rebuked.

"Enough of this necklace garbage!" the Pirate captain cut in. "You promised a scroll!"

Zuko held the scroll in one hand and fire in the other, threatening to torch it. "Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!"

"A regular Prince Charming." I muttered, looking away.

Iroh, Zuko's uncle, stood next to me and cleared his throat. He didn't say anything, he just stood there.

* * *

><p>By daybreak, the pirates had captured Aang, Sokka, and Tom.<p>

"We're so sorry Aang." I apologized, looking down at my feet.

"This is all my fault." Katara added.

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang rebuked.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh agreed.

I glared at him.

The pirates and Zuko were arguing over who would give what they promised first, that is, until Sokka opened his big mouth.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka questioned.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the captain asked, turning to Aang.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll." Sokka continued. "I'm just sayin' it's bad business sense. Think how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life."

"Keep the scroll; we can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid." the captain said, turning to leave.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You'll regret breaking a deal with me."

And that's when a fight broke out.

* * *

><p>Pyrae came to me and bit through the ropes binding me. "Thanks girl." I patted her head.<p>

Momo freed Katara and the two of us ran to help the guys. We stood by the pirates' ship.

"You girls are okay!" Aang exclaimed.

We nodded and smiled. "Help us get this boat back in the water so we can get outta here." I suggested.

We all tried to push, the boat didn't budge.

"We'd need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka grunted.

"A team of rhinos, or three Waterbenders." Tom corrected, smiling at Aang, Katara, and I.

* * *

><p>The three of us created a tide to carry the boat off the shore. We all jumped on and set out, but the pirates followed us in Zuko's boat. They jumped aboard the ship and we fought them off as best we could.<p>

Two came from the sides and Katara and stared them down. We stood back to back and, in the heat of the fight, used the Water Whip perfectly, sending the pirates overboard.

"We did it!" we squealed, hugging each other and giggling.

"Uh sis, look!" Tom called, pointing ahead.

We were headed straight for a waterfall. Aang pulled out the bison whistle and blew as hard as he could.

Katara and I pushed and pulled the water, bringing the boat to a stop.

"We did it!" Katara cheered.

"But we have another problem." Sokka pointed back to Zuko's boat heading right towards us.

* * *

><p>We all gripped hands and jumped from the boat, and Appa saved us just in time.<p>

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy!" Aang noted. "Thanks Appa."

"Yeah, we owe you one." Tom agreed, leaning against the saddle.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology." Katara admitted. "You were just so good at Waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Aang replied, smiling.

I nodded and crossed my arms across my chest. "Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?" I asked aloud.

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked, sarcastically. He held the scroll.

"The scroll!" Katara and I exclaimed.

"First, what did you learn?" Sokka questioned.

"Stealing is wrong." Katara answered.

I smiled and snatched the scroll from Sokka. "Unless it's from pirates."

Aang and Tom laughed.

* * *

><p><em>So, a small side note on our journey to the North Pole. That Waterbending Scroll did come in handy. Every chance we got, Katara and I practiced all the moves, and eventually got them down relatively well. We still had our hopes on finding a Master at the North Pole to teach us the advanced stuff. But for now, the studied the scroll and practiced together.<em>


	7. Jet & the Freedom Fighters

**Jet & the Freedom Fighters**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>After flying for a while, we decided to set up camp in a secluded area of the forest.<p>

"This looks like a nice place to rest for a while." Tom noted, looking around. "Plenty of tree cover."

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where's Momo?" Pyrae asked aloud, looking around.

The rest of us exchanged a glance and went off in search of the lemur. It wasn't too long before we heard screeching from above and saw Momo, along with two Hog Monkeys, trapped in suspended cages.

"Hang on, Momo!" Aang called, using his Airbending to reach the cage.

He slowly lowered the cage and Tom undid the lock. Momo flew out and landed by mine and Katara's feet. Aang released the two Hog Monkeys as well and they went on their merry way.

I knelt down by the cage and gave it a closer look. "Uh guys, bad news." I informed, looking at everyone. "These are Fire Nation traps, you can tell from the metalwork."

"We'd better get moving then." Sokka suggested.

* * *

><p>We all returned to camp and put our belongings back in Appa's saddle.<p>

"Uh uh. No flying this time." Sokka ordered, shaking his head.

"What?" Tom and I asked in unison.

"Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang followed.

Sokka took our immediate belongings from the saddle and dropped them on the ground. "Think about it, somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable."

"Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara rebuked.

Tom and I leaned against one of Appa's legs and Pyrae laid on my shoulder. Our eyes moved from Katara to Sokka.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head!" Sokka reminded. "It's kinda hard to miss him!"

Appa yawned in protest. Aang, who was sitting on Appa's head, rubbed the fur. "Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow." he told him.

Sokka shook his head. "I know you all wanna fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk."

"Who made you the boss?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader." Sokka corrected.

Katara laughed. "But your voice still cracks!" she reminded.

"I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior, so," Sokka cleared his throat. "I'm the leader!"

I rolled my eyes. "If anyone's the leader, it's Aang." I rebuked. "I mean he is the Avatar."

Sokka looked over at me and pointed to Aang. "Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid!"

We looked up at Aang, who was hanging upside down from Appa's right horn. "He's right." he agreed.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader?" Katara asked, crossing her arms. "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."

Sokka looked back at his sister. "I've kissed a girl, you just haven't met her." he rebuked.

"Who? Gran-Gran?" Katara questioned, sarcastically. "I've met Gran-Gran."

"No! Besides Gran-Gran." Sokka threw his arms in the air, frustrated. "Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts."

Aang jumped down from Appa's head, carrying his backpack. "Who knows? Walking might be fun." he suggested. Momo perched himself on Aang's head.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later…<p>

"Walking stinks!" Aang complained. "How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"Well I don't know, Aang." Katara replied, sarcastically. "Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything."

"Ha, ha." Sokka joked, dryly.

" I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang groaned.

I chuckled. "You know who you should ask to carry it for a while?" I questioned.

"Sokka's instincts." Tom answered, chuckling.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the…" Sokka walked through the bushes and paused. "Fire Nation."

We had walked right into a Fire Nation camp, and they all stared at us.

"Nice going Sokka's instincts." Pyrae scoffed from my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Before the soldiers could do anything to us, they were somehow taken out by people in the trees. Katara, Aang, Tom, and I used our bending to fight some of the soldiers off, but it was ultimately the group that took them out and ran them from camp.<p>

Their apparent leader turned and faced us. "My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters;" he introduced, and pointed to various members of the group. "Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak."

"Wow." Tom sighed.

I looked around and sighed, crossing my arms. I picked up my backpack and dusted it off, before slipping it over my shoulders.

Jet's gang looked around the camp and piled everything into the back of a large wagon.

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout." The Duke called, before him and the others left the camp.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked, smiling.

Jet smiled and nodded. "You wanna see it?" he asked.

"Yes, we wanna see it!" Katara answered excitedly.

* * *

><p>We followed Jet to a close canopy of trees not far from the Fire Nation campsite.<p>

"There's nothing here." Sokka noted.

"Hold this." Jet said, offering a rope to Sokka.

He was suddenly pulled up into the trees. Aang used his Airbending to get up.

"What about you?" Jet offered.

"No thanks." I declined. "My brother and I can get up ourselves."

Pyrae jumped from my shoulder and increased in size, making it perfect to ride on her back. I jumped up on her and Tom followed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I glanced down at Katara and Jet, before tapping Pyrae's hip with my foot. She jumped off the ground and flew into the trees.

"Woah, this is pretty awesome." Tom sighed, once we breached the tree leaves.

The hideout was an intricate system of wooden bridges and small tree houses. It was impressive, for a gang of young bandits as I saw them.

Pyrae landed on one of the platforms and my brother and I jumped off her back. She shrunk down to her smaller size and jumped on my shoulder.

We walked across one of the bridges leading to the largest tree house in the hideout.

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" I asked, slightly curious.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble." Jet answered, not looking back at me. "See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back."

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em." Pipsqueak added, proudly.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town." Jet told us, looking over at Katara, who was blushing.

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead after Jet and Katara stopped in the middle of the bridge. I mean, I disliked the Fire Nation just as much, but every time jet even glanced at me, there was a slight coldness to his eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Freedom Fighters threw a giant party, in celebration over their 'victory' today. I sat beside Sokka and just listened and observed.<p>

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine." Jet announced, standing up. " I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild Hog Monkey." The Duke jumped up on the table and marched around victoriously. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right. Or maybe, they're dead wrong."\everyone applauded.

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara flirted.

"Thanks." Jet replied, smiling back at Katara. "By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today."

"Well, he's great, he's the Avatar." Katara informed, blushing. "I could use some more training."

"Very nice." Jet complimented, winking at Aang. He then looked down at my brother and I. "What about the two of you?"

"We're Firebenders, what's more to know?" I asked, looking back at him.

"We met Phoenix on a small island off the coast of the Earth Kingdom." Katara informed. "She actually helped us escape and has been traveling with us ever since."

"I left the Fire Nation two years ago." I added, looking down. "I packed up whatever I could carry and took off in the dead of night, without a goodbye to my family." I scratched Pyrae's head. "Pyrae and I were well out of Fire Nation waters before they realized I was gone."

"Running away from home." Jet concluded. "That must've been hard."

"Not really." I admitted. "I never looked back."

"What about you Tom?" Jet asked.

"Oh well, I just recently joined." my brother answered. "See, my mom went to visit her father, who lives on Whale Tail Island, so she's been gone for a few months." he looked up at me. "Our dad is a Commander and he took me with him on his recent deployment, showing me the so called good he was doing for our country."

"Imprisoning Earthbenders." I cut in, taking a sip of water.

Tom nodded. "Katara and Phoenix snuck onto the rig and helped free them." he continued. "I grabbed my stuff and joined her, and here I am." he chuckled.

"That's very brave of you two, leaving your family the way you did." Jet complimented.

"Well, when the time is right, I'm gonna teach Aang Firebending." I informed. "I still need to practice, but, hey, I'm willing to help if it means this war can end."

Jet raised his cup to me. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Tom replied, raising his cup in response.

"Well this has been really fun." Sokka cut in, standing up. "But, we have to leave tonight."

"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow." Jet called.

Sokka turned around "What mission?" he asked.

Jet smiled. "A very important one." he answered. "Also, Phoenix and Tom, I could use your bending as backup. You in?"

"We're in." Tom answered for us both.

I shook my head and sighed. "I guess." I muttered, looking up at the stars.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sokka, Tom, and I tagged along with Jet, Smellerbee, and Pipsqueak on a routine scouting mission. They used bird calls to communicate, which was clever I had to admit.<p>

I stood on a branch with Pipsqueak and Pyrae, who was perched on my shoulders. Jet gave another bird call.

"What does that mean?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"One person approaching." Pipsqueak answered.

Down below and old man walked down the path. Jet jumped down and blocked his path.

"It's just a harmless old man." I noted.

"It doesn't matter." Pipsqueak told me.

He jumped down and stood behind the old man, blocking his path to back away.

"This isn't right." I muttered, biting my lip.

Pyrae nodded in agreement and jumped off my shoulder, morphing into her larger form. I jumped on her back and she jumped from the trees, landing with a thud on the pathway.

"Jet, he's just an old man!" I told him, gripping Pyrae's fur.

"He's still one of them! Search him." Jet ordered.

Pipsqueak held the old man while Smellerbee searched him. Tom walked over to me and stood beside Pyrae.

"He's not hurting anyone Jet." Tom noted.

"He's just a harmless old man." Sokka added.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother?" Jet questioned Sokka, turning to him. "Remember why you fight!"

"We've got his stuff, Jet." Smellerbee informed, holding up the old man's bag.

Jet smiled and pushed past Sokka, with Smellerbee and Pipsqueak right behind him. I shook my head and looked down at the old man, who was on his hands and knees cowering. My shoulders sank and I looked away.

"None of this is right." Sokka said aloud.

"For once, I completely agree with you." I replied, looking at him.

"Me three." Tom agreed.

I helped him onto Pyrae's back and we followed Jet back to the hideout.

"What are we gonna do Sokka?" I asked, looking down at him.

"We're gonna get Katara and Aang and get out of here." he answered. "We'll head straight towards the North Pole, like we've originally planned from the start."

Pyrae nodded her head. "I can't wait." she chimed.

Sokka rubbed her neck and smiled. "Good girl."

I chuckled.

* * *

><p>Back at the hideout Sokka leaned against the tree trunk, still angry about what happened. I stood against it and looked out at the forest, letting my mind wander. Tom sat by my feet, rubbing Pyrae's belly.<p>

"Hey you guys, is Jet back?" Katara asked, walking up to us.

"Yeah he's back, but we're leaving." Sokka told her.

"What?" Aang asked, zip lining down to us.

"But I made him this hat." Katara pulled out a stitched leaf hat with a flower on top.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Your boyfriend Jet's a thug." I told her, bluntly.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "What? No, he's not." she rebuked.

Sokka nodded in agreement with me. "He's messed up Katara."

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life, a really fun way of life." Aang noted, motioning all around us.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka continued.

Tom and I nodded in agreement.

"I wanna hear Jet's side of the story." Katara stated.

* * *

><p>We walked to Jet's hut, where he was sitting in his room. Katara told him about what Sokka and I had said.<p>

"You guys didn't mention that the old man was Fire Nation?" Jet questioned, looking at us.

"No, they conveniently left that part out." Katara said, looking back at Sokka and I.

I rolled my eyes. "Like that makes any difference." I told her. "Tom and I are Fire Nation, that's where we were born." I reminded. "Saying that means lumping us in with all the other Firebenders out there, the ones who are truly evil."

"So you guys are Fire Nation, we don't see you that way." Katara replied. "To us, you're just our friends. Firebenders with a clear conscience."

"So what?" Tom questioned. "He was still a harmless old man. A civilian."

"He was an assassin." Jet cut in, slamming a knife down in front of him. "There's a compartment for poison in the knife." he pulled out a vile from the handle, filled with a pinkish liquid. "He was sent to eliminate me. You three helped save my life."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't see any knife on him." I reminded.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet informed.

"See? I'm sure you guys just didn't notice the knife." Katara agreed.

"There was no knife!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'm going back to the hut and packing my things." he stomped out of the hut.

I looked over at Aang and Katara and sighed. "I agree with Sokka." I admitted. "Remember our main goal; Aang needs to master Water, Earth, and Firebending before Sozin's Comet." I reminded. "We're still weeks away from the North Pole, and after that, we still need to find someone to teach him Earthbending. We have a lot on our plates and shouldn't be wasting our time like this."

I walked out of the hut, followed by Tom and Pyrae.

* * *

><p>I folded up my red and gold cloak and placed it in my bag.<p>

"What you said in there was pretty awesome sis." Tom told me, closing up his backpack.

I smiled. "Well, what I said was the truth." I reminded, closing up my own bag.

Katara and Aang walked into the hut.

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!" Katara exclaimed.

I turned back to look at her and sighed. "I'm sorry Katara." I apologized. "Jet's smooth, but we can't trust him."

"I agree, there's just something off about that guy that I cant put my finger on." Sokka added, tying up his sleeping bag.

"You know what I think?" Katara questioned. "You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!"

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet." Sokka rebuked. "It's just that my instinct-"

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet." Katara cut in. "Come on Aang.

"Sorry." Aang apologized as he followed Katara.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and Sokka was gone.<p>

"What?" I murmured, rubbing my eyes. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms.

"Sis?" Tom questioned, stirring next to me.

"Sokka's gone." I whispered.

Tom and I grabbed our backpacks and quietly snuck out of the hut, leaving Aang and Katara still asleep.

"Do you think Jet got him?" Pyrae asked, looking up at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't know, but we're gonna track him down." I answered.

Pyrae nodded and increased in size, letting Tom and I jump on her back. She bounded down the trees and landed gracefully on the ground.

"I can smell him." Pyrae said, this way."

Tom clutched my waist tightly as Pyrae bounded down the path.

"What do you think Jet's real motive is?" Tom asked me.

* * *

><p>After about a half hour or so, we heard what sounded like a struggle.<p>

"That way girl." I told Pyrae, who ran in that direction.

She jumped through a few bushes and almost pounced on Sokka.

"Woah, that was close." Sokka sighed, stepping back.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"I'm actually glad you're here Phoenix, we got trouble." Sokka informed.

"What kind of trouble?" Tom asked.

"Jet's gonna blow up the dam and flood the town." Sokka answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"What can we do?" tom asked, looking at me.

"We have to warn the villagers." I answered, looking between the two boys.

"Sis, we're Fire Nation traitors." Tom reminded.

"There isn't any other option." Sokka cut in, climbing onto Pyrae's back. "We have to get the villagers to safety. Then we can go back to the hideout, get Appa and all our stuff, find Katara and Aang, and put this all behind us."

I nodded in agreement. "You heard him Pyrae." I rubbed the side of her neck.

She nodded. "And just so we're clear, three passengers is my limit." she grunted, before taking off as fast as she could, with the added weight.

We made it to the village and tried our best to explain the situation. Sokka told them about the dam about to blow, and, with a vouch from the old man, we managed to get the villagers to leave. The Fire Nation soldiers escorted the villagers to safety, while Pyrae doubled back to the hideout.

* * *

><p>We threw all of our belongings into Appa's saddle, ready to leave. Momo, Pyrae, Tom, and I sat in the saddle while Sokka took the reins.<p>

"At least we got the villagers to safety." Tom noted.

"Yeah, that's the most important thing." I agreed.

"I probably wouldn't have made it in time to warn them, if it wasn't for your cat Phoenix." Sokka added, looking back.

"She's a SaberCat Sokka." I corrected. "But, you're welcome."

Katara, Aang, and Jet were on a cliff overlooking the valley and Sokka took Appa down there, hovering just past the edge.

* * *

><p>"The valley will be safer without you Jet." I corrected, leaning over the saddle.<p>

"We warned the villagers of your plan, just in time." Sokka added. "At first they didn't believe us. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed we were spies. But one man vouched for us, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us, and we got everyone out in time."

"You traitors!" Jet accused, pinned to a tree by Katara's frozen Waterbending.

"No, Jet." Tom rebuked, closing his eyes.

"You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." I added, turning away and leaning against the saddle side.

"Goodbye Jet." Katara said, before jumping into the saddle.

"Yip, yip." Sokka commanded, flicking Appa's reins.

"We thought you were going to the dam." Aang admitted. "How come you went to the town instead?"

"Let me guess, your instincts told you." Katara guessed.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, sometimes they're right."

I chuckled. "Um Sokka, you know we're going the wrong way, right?" I informed.

"And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka admitted, turning Appa back around.

* * *

><p><em>So, that was when I started seeing Sokka differently. He and I sorta bonded over that experience. I would've been happy of that was the last time we ever saw Jet and his Freedom Fighters. But, destiny had other plans…I just didn't know it then. <em>


	8. The Great Divide

**The Great Divide**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>We found a nice open area to camp for the night and split up to do our responsibilities. Katara and Tom went to gather some firewood, Aang went in search of food, Sokka and I pitched the tents, and Pyrae dug out the fire pit.<p>

"Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?" I asked Sokka.

"Oh right." he tossed the still wrapped tarp inside the tent.

Tom and Katara returned with their arms full of firewood. "Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent, like what Phoenix is doing." Katara motioned over to me, just as I finished setting the tarp over the tent I shared with my brother. "You know, so we don't get rained on?"

"Ordinarily, you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not." Sokka noted. "Besides that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket."

"But what if it does rain?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What if it doesn't?" Sokka rebuked. "Then I would have put up the tarp for nothing."

"You're infuriating!" Katara huffed, tossing the twigs into the fire pit.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. "This is gonna be a long night." I muttered, readjusting the twigs so the campfire would last.

Sokka and Katara stood back to back, crossing their arms.

"Okay, I got the grub." Aang informed, approaching us. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask Miss Know-It-All, Queen of the Twigs." Sokka huffed.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the Tents!" Katara grumbles, tossing a stray stick at Sokka's head.

Aang looked over at me. I explained about their argument and he nodded.

"Okay, listen guys, harsh words won't solve problems, action will." he informed. "Why don't you just switch jobs? Sokka, you can grab more firewood and Katara can help Phoenix pitch the tents."

The two agreed and ended the small argument.

"You see that? Settling feuds and making peace, all in a day's work for the Avatar." Aang stated, proudly.

"Hey Avatar, you're job's not quite done." Pyrae called, sitting atop a small rock near an arguing Momo and Appa.

Aang walked over to them and divided the melon they were fighting over. Appa ate his bigger half.

"Come on, Momo, that's fair. Appa's got five stomachs." Aang defended.

I chuckled. "I'll start the fire so we can cook dinner before the sun sets." I took a deep breath and threw my fist out, lighting the twigs in the fire pit.

* * *

><p>The next day we came across a large canyon.<p>

"There it is, guys, The Great Divide." Aang pointed out as we approached the cliffside.

"Wow, I could just stare at it forever." Katara sighed.

I nodded in agreement. "It's better to see in person." I added.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I've seen enough." he walked back towards Appa.

"How can you not be fascinated Sokka?" I asked. "This is the largest canyon in the entire world."

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Sokka replied.

* * *

><p>Someone shoved past Sokka, clad in a pristine white kimono of some sort. "If you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!" he called.<p>

"Ooh, canyon guide?" Katara repeated.

"Sounds informative." I added, smiling.

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an Earthbender and the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help, and he's taking my tribe across next." the person told us.

"Calm down, we know you're next." Sokka noted.

"You wouldn't be so calm if the Fire Nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee!" the tribesman exclaimed, "My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se."

"You're a refugee!" I gasped.

"Tell me something I don't know." the tribesman replied.

* * *

><p>A group of less decent people came walking from the forest.<p>

"Is that your tribe?" I asked.

The tribesman turned up his nose. "It most certainly is not!" he informed. "That's the Zhang tribe, a bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years. Hey, Zhangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe so don't even think about stealing it!"

The Zhang leader chuckled. "Where are the rest of the Gan Jin?" she asked. "Still tidying up their camp site?"

"Yes." the Gan Jin tribesman answered. "But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot."

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations." the Zhang leader joked.

The Gan Jin narrowed his eyes. "Ha, of course you didn't!" he agreed. "That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang_._ So unorganized and ill-prepared for a journey."

The Zhang tribe began shouting at the lone tribesman. My brother and I exchanged glances of confusion.

* * *

><p>The Canyon Guide appeared and was ready to lead the next tribe through the canyon. The rest of the Gan Jin tribe joined with it's scout, and a heated argument broke out between the two tribes.<p>

"Well Aang, ready to put your peace-making skills to the test?" I asked, looking at him.

Aang looked down. "I don't know, a fight over chores is one thing, but these people have been feuding for a hundred years." he admitted.

I cleared my throat and stepped forward. "Everybody listen up!" I called, getting both tribes' attention. "This is the Avatar, and if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy."

We all looked at Aang, who looked a bit uneasy. "Uh, you could share the Earthbender and travel together?" he suggested.

Both tribes disagreed and another argument started.

Aang grew impatient and raised his voice. "All right here's the deal, you're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across! Does that seem fair?" he yelled.

Both tribe leaders nodded and the sick and elderly climbed into Appa's saddle.

"Sorry, Appa, you'll have to do this on your own." Aang told the bison.

Appa roared in agreement and flew off across the canyon. Momo and Pyrae stayed behind with us.

"Okay, now comes the bad news." explained the Canyon Guide. "No food allowed in the canyon, it attracts dangerous predators."

The tribes argued in protest.

"Oh, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry, or dead?" the Guide questioned. He created a pillar with his bending. "Now, we're heading down in ten minutes. All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, we journeyed into the canyon, following the Earthbender closely. He used his Earthbending to make various bridges for us to cross, and destroyed them once we were all rejoined.<p>

Out of the smoke cloud from the last bridge destroyed, a Canyon Crawler picked him up and tossed him aside. Katara and I rushed to him, and it looked like his arms were broken.

"Without my arms, I got no bending." the guide groaned. "In other words-"

"We're trapped in this canyon." Aang finished.

To help the Canyon Guide, I let him ride on Pyrae's back as we continued through the Great Divide. We came to a large rock that divided the pathway in half. Both tribes started blaming each other for bringing food in the canyon, resulting in the guide being injured in the first place.

Aang used his bending to leap onto the dividing rock. "Enough! I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not gonna happen." he yelled. "We should split up, Gan Jins on this side and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines." both tribes agreed and went down their designated path. "Sokka, you go with the Zhangs and Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can find out why they hate each other so much."

"What about us?" Tom asked.

"You guys can stay with me." Aang answered. "Besides, we need Pyrae to help the guide."

"Works for me." I agreed.

* * *

><p>When the sun started to set, both tribes began setting up camp.<p>

"Good thing we grabbed our stuff from Appa's saddle before he took off." Tom noted, unfolding his sleeping bag.

I nodded and slipped on my red and gold cloak. "Agreed."

Aang piled together a few twigs he gathered. "Phoenix, you mind making a small fire?" he asked.

"No problem." I answered, snapping my fingers and flinging a small fireball on the twig pile.

The fire crackled and gave off the right amount of heat to keep us warm for the night. Pyrae curled up beside me and her head rested in my lap.

"I wonder how things are going down there." she sighed.

I rubbed her neck. "Who knows, but hopefully Katara and Sokka can get the history of each tribe and why they've been feuding for the past hundred years." I replied.

I leaned against the rock and drifted off to sleep, knowing we still had a long day of traveling tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The tribes continued to travel in two separate lines, but when we neared the end, they had to merge together. I walked alongside Pyrae, who carried the Canyon Guide on her back.<p>

"All clear, we're almost to the other side." the guide called.

I looked back and saw Aang talking with Sokka and Katara.

"Think Aang's plan worked?" Tom asked me.

"We can only hope." I answered.

Aang walked past us and stood in front of the two tribes. " Please everyone, as soon as we get out of here we can eat and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff."

The cliff was the only thing standing in between us and freedom.

After an insult was thrown from each tribe, yet another argument broke out.

"Don't they realize that there's another war going on? Tom questioned, looking between the two tribes.

"You know, I hardly think they care." I answered.

Pyrae shook her head.

"Guys, focus!" Aang yelled. "How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!"

"Perhaps the Avatar is right." the Zhang leader agreed.

"Yes, perhaps he is." said the Gan Jin leader.

"Harsh words will never solve our problems." the Zhang leader repeated.

"Action will." the Gan Jin followed.

Both sides drew their weapons and an all out fight started. Aang's demeanor hardened and he created a gust of wind that blew everyone a few feet back, also revealing smuggled food.

"Is that ... food? Everyone smuggled food down here?" Aang accused. "Unbelievable! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day? You're all awful!"

Then, to make matters worse, a hoard of Canyon Crawlers emerged from the nearby caves and began attacking us.

"This is bad." I noted, taking a fighting stance.

The guide slipped off of Pyrae's back and backed away. "They're coming back for me! They've had a taste and they're coming back for me!" he rambled.

Pyrae rolled her eyes and hissed as a few crawlers came our way. She pounced on one, her paws igniting and singing the fur of the crawler's face. Tom and I put all our Firebending training to use as we pushed the crawlers back, but we were vastly outnumbered.

"There's just too many of them!" Tom yelled, striking a crawler with a fire whip.

"I know, this is very bad." I agreed, throwing out a large fireball.

"Everybody, watch me and do what I do!" Aang shouted.

He distracted a crawler with a piece of food, leapt on its back, and threw a bag over its snout. The various tribesmen followed suit, working together to do so.

"Now follow me! We're riding out of this hole!" Aang ordered, using the crawler to climb up the cliffside.

I jumped onto Pyrae's back and Tom followed. "Let's get outta here." I told Pyrae.

"Agreed." she chimed, following Aang up the cliffside.

The Zhangs and Gan Jins followed us and we all made it safely out. We tossed the food back down the cliff and let the crawlers follow it.

* * *

><p>"I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that." admitted the Zhang leader.<p>

"And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch." replied the Gan Jin leader.

"Perhaps we're not so different after all." the Zhang leader spoke.

Aang sighed in relief.

"Too bad we can't rewrite history." the Gan Jin leader reminded. "You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!" he drew his sword.

The Zhang leader drew her sword as well. "You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!"

"Wait a second." Aang halted. "Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!" he smiled.

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story." the Gan Jin leader replied.

"No, I mean I really knew them. I might not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was there one hundred years ago on the day you're talking about." Aang revealed. "There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies. They were brothers, twins in fact, and they were eight; and most importantly, they were just playing a game!" he informed. "The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball! And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it toward the other goal, but he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box. Not for twenty long years but for two short minutes." he clarified. "There was no stealing and no putting anyone in imprison, it was just a game."

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" questioned the Zhang leader.

Aang shook his head. "Nope, just a regular ball." he corrected.

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?" asked the Gan Jin leader.

"That's what the game was called, redemption. As soon as you got the ball from one end to the other, everyone would yell "redemption"!" Aang answered. "Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true. But they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field."

After hearing Aang's story, the two tribes forgave each other and decided to travel to Ba Sing Se together. The Canyon Guide followed them.

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin." I said to Aang.

"You could call it luck." Aang replied. "Or you could call it lying."

"What?" the rest of us asked, shocked.

"I made the whole thing up." he admitted, smiling.

I blinked, then smiled. "That is so wrong." I chuckled.

"But hey, it solved the conflict." Sokka reminded. "Now let's get going."

We all climbed aboard Appa and flew off into the sunset.

* * *

><p><em>That little adventure was Aang's first true test at keeping peace and solving conflicts, on the Avatar scale at least. His method may have been a bit unorthodox, but everything worked out in the end. Destiny is funny that way. <em>


	9. The Storm

**The Storm**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>{Dream}<p>

I pulled up the hood of my cloak and walked into the palace. I spotted Iroh in the crowd and ran right to him.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"He's coming." Iroh answered.

I was nervous. This was a legit Agni Kai, and my best friend was one of the participants.

"There." Iroh pointed.

I saw Zuko enter the room, practically radiating confidence. I smiled and ran towards him.

"Zuko." I called, grabbing his wrist.

I pulled the hood of my cloak down and Zuko smiled. "Phoenix, you made it." he noted.

I nodded. "I wasn't just gonna sit at home while you fight an Agni Kai." I told him.

"But how did you know?" Zuko asked.

"My dad sat in on the meeting, taking notes for the general he works for." I answered. "The general was with his wife and newborn daughter."

Zuko nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It means a lot that you're here." he told me, smiling.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't?" I replied, smiling. "I'm rooting for you all the way." I pulled the collar of my cloak down and pointed to the necklace he gave me. "I'll always be on your side."

"Thanks Phoenix." Zuko said.

I threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug, laying my cheek on his shoulder. "Anytime." I replied, tightening my grip. My fingers brushed part of his black hair and I relaxed into him.

Zuko returned the embrace, his arms lacing around my waist and upper back. He was taller than me so his cheek rested on top of my head.

I pulled away and looked up into his twinkling gold eyes and felt myself smile. "Here's something for good luck." I chuckled. I leaned up and pecked his left cheek.

I pulled away from his embrace and stood by Iroh, keeping my eyes on Zuko the entire time.

That day has haunted me since then. I could never erase the fear I felt, nor the pained sound of Zuko's scream as his own father burned him.

{End dream}

* * *

><p>Momo jumped on my stomach and I shot up, screaming.<p>

"What's going on?" Sokka asked, groggily. "Did we get captured again?"

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sighed. I went to reach fro my necklace, before realizing that it wasn't there. Zuko still had it, along with Katara's, and I wondered why he was still holding onto them.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream." Aang said, answering Sokka's earlier question. "Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka agreed, falling right back asleep.

"I second that." Tom added, yawning. He turned over on his side and closed his eyes.

I smiled and pushed some hair from his face. _"Nice to know one of us can get back to sleep." _I thought.

Pyrae was curled up into a ball between my brother and me, her brown tail covering her nose.

I smiled and laid back, lacing my hands behind my head. The stars twinkled in the sky, and I would guess there was still an hour or two before dawn. I closed my eyes but I couldn't get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Once the sun rose, we were all up and ready. We packed up our belongings and threw them into Appa's saddle.<p>

"Look at those clear skies, buddy!" Aang exclaimed, sitting on Appa's head. "Should be some smooth flying."

"Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, 'cause we're out of food." Katara noted.

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good plan." I added. "We can stock up on food and make some serious headway traveling to the North Pole."

"Guys, wait." Sokka halted. "This was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market."

"Why?" Tom asked. "What happened in your dream?"

"Food eats people!" Sokka warned.

We all shook our heads in dismay.

"Also, Momo could talk." he added, turning to the lemur. "You said some very unkind things."

One we were all in the saddle, Appa flew off towards the nearest village.

* * *

><p>Tom and I browsed through the market, determining what we might need on our way to the North Pole.<p>

"Sis, are you alright?" Tom asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"You seem a little off today." he noted, walking up to me. He gently grabbed my arm. "Did you have a nightmare last night?"

I sighed. "It was nothing." I reassured, ruffling his hair. "Come on, let's regroup with the others."

"Out of food and out of money." Sokka sighed. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"You could get a job, smart guy." Katara advised.

An old couple was fighting on the docks, a Fisherman and his wife. The wife was saying how a storm was coming, but the Fisherman wasn't buying it.

"I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get!" the Fisherman exclaimed. "How do you like that?"

"We'll go." Sokka volunteered, raising his and Tom's hand.

"You're hired." the Fisherman replied.

"What?" Sokka questioned, looking back at us. "You said get a job.

"And he's paying double." Tom noted.

"Double?" the Fisherman repeated. "Who told you that nonsense?"

Sokka and Tom didn't argue, instead they just followed the Fisherman to his boat.

* * *

><p>Clouds started to roll in just before Tom and Sokka were about to set out.<p>

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Aang noted. "Look at the sky."

"We said I was going to do this job." Tom reminded.

"Yeah, we can't back out just because of some bad weather." Sokka added.

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense." the Fisherman's wife agreed. "You should listen to him!"

"Boy with tattoos?" the Fisherman repeated. "Airbender tattoos. Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right." Katara and I answered, smiling.

"Well, don't be so smiley about it." the Fisherman spat. "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!"

"Don't yell at him!" I defended, stepping forward.

"Aang would never turn his back on anyone." Katara added, standing firm.

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh?" the Fisherman questioned. "Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

"Aang is the bravest person I know." Katara rebuked. "He's done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him."

Aang slowly backed away.

"It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?" Katara questioned, turning around.

Aang continued to back away. "Aang, what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead he just opened his glider and flew away.

"That's right! Keep flying!" the Fisherman yelled after Aang.

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara spat, jumping on Appa. She flew off after Aang.

"Are you gonna follow?" Pyrae asked me.

I shook my head. "No." I answered. "Katara's better at getting through to him like this." I admitted.

The Fisherman's wife invited me into their home, so I followed her. I glanced over my shoulder as the Fisherman set sail, with my brother and Sokka along for the ride.

* * *

><p>The wife put on some tea and I stayed out of her way.<p>

"Somethin on your mind, child?" she asked, sitting down across from me. She was holding a tray with a teapot and two empty glasses.

"Just a lot on my mind." I replied, pulling out my red cloak and wrapping myself up in it.

Pyrae jumped on my lap and cocked her head to the side.

"From the looks of your clothes and that little SaberCat of yours, you're from the Fire Nation." the wife noted.

I nodded. "Yes, I am." I confirmed. "I'm also a Firebender."

She poured some tea into one of the glasses and handed it to me. "How old are ya child?" she asked.

I took the tea glass from her and set it down beside me. "Fourteen." I answered.

"What's a young girl like you doing traveling with the Avatar?" she questioned.

I looked at her. "I ran away okay?" I snapped. "I'm sorry, it's just-" I looked away.

"Sweetie, I've been around a while." the wife told me. "I can tell when something's troubling someone. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Where do I begin?" I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"At the beginning." she answered. "Why did you run away?"

I picked up the tea glass and took a sip. "Because I didn't want to live in a nation ruled by a heartless monster." I answered. "Something happened to my best friend and that was the last straw for me."

I gripped the cloak tighter around me, biting my lip to hold the tears back.

* * *

><p>{Flashback}<p>

I was twelve years old and I was content with my life in the Fire Nation. My dad was serving under an esteemed General and was highly respected. That was partially why we had a nice house on the mainland. There was a perfect view of the Royal Palace from our front yard. The other reason was because he was old friends with Fire Lord Ozai, they grew up together.

It was through that connection that I became best friends with Prince Zuko. He was two years older than me, but that didn't matter, we clicked instantly. I always found some excuse to leave the house just so I could spend a few minutes with Zuko, just the two of us.

There used to be four of us, but one of our friends, Fire Lilly, had to leave due to family issues. Our other friend, Lang Sue, just vanished one day. So now it was just Zuko and me.

Our usual spot was a large Amber Oak near the ocean view side of the palace. I found him leaning against it, waiting for me.

"Hey Zuko." I greeted, smiling.

"Glad yo could make it." Zuko replied.

"Well you said it was important." I reminded.

We sat down at the base of the Oak.

"There's an important war meeting starting soon, and I'm gonna sit in on it." Zuko told me, smiling.

"My dad's gonna be there." I informed. "The General he's serving under for the time has a new baby and is on leave for a few months." I stretched out my legs. "Anyway, those meetings always sound like a total bore if you ask me."

"I just wanna know what those old guys even talk about." Zuko admitted, lacing his hands behind his head.

"Military junk probably would be my best guess." I guessed. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"So, have you had that same dream again?" Zuko asked, changing the subject.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yep. Same one." I answered. I shifted positions and rested my head on his lap, now looking up directly at him. "It's always the same. The clear blue sky all around me, the ocean below me. The sense that I'm floating." I placed my hands on my stomach. "Then I hear the voice calling my name and it's coming from a giant Phoenix, hovering right in front of me, the sun shining behind her."

Zuko chuckled. "Well that's probably symbolic of your name." he suggested.

"I was named after the flower, remember?" I reminded, giggling. "But, my mother has always called me 'little bird'." I sighed. "I just don't know what it means."

"Isn't your mom good at deciphering dreams?" Zuko questioned, draping my ponytail over my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah, and when I told her about it, she said it means I'm in for a long journey ahead of me." I answered. "The Phoenix is supposed to represent me. And the face that I was probably flying means travel. It's what she told me after that's really got me confused."

"What did she tell you?" Zuko asked, stroking my hair.

I sighed. "That the time of my destiny is drawing near." I answered. "That I would have to make a difficult choice." I turned my face into the palm of his hand, letting him caress my cheek. " 'Fly the path of your destiny, little bird. For the time is coming. You're destiny is bigger than you. In time, you will figure it out. But, you have to be willing to make tough decisions.'" I repeated verbatim what my mother had told me.

"Destiny huh?" Zuko repeated.

I nodded. "I'm so confused, and honestly, a little scared." I sat up and looked into Zuko's eyes. "What do you think I should do?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "It's your destiny Nix, not mine." he reminded.

"You're not helping." I told him.

Zuko smiled and stood up, offering his hand. I took it and rose to my feet. "I would just say, follow your heart." he said, honestly. "You've always had good instincts for choosing the right thing to do."

I smiled and bowed. "Thanks for the advice, Prince Zuko."

Zuko smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Phoenix, you're my best friend." he reminded, looking into my eyes. "You don't have to address me so formally."

I nodded. "Right." I agreed. "Well, I have to be getting home. Have fun at the meeting."

"See ya." Zuko replied, waving as I walked away.

If only I had known what was to come after that meeting.

{End flashback}

* * *

><p>The Fisherman's wife poured me another glass of tea. "So this friend of yours sat in on a meeting with his father and father's co-workers." she deducted.<p>

I never mentioned Zuko by name, or the fact that he was the Prince. I used vague descriptors. But I nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, my dad was amongst those co-workers." I added, sipping the tea. "My friend had spoken out against a strategy and well, it wasn't his place to." I looked away. "And the consequences were severe."

* * *

><p>{Flashback}<p>

"Agni Kai?" I repeated, setting the salad bowel on the table.

My father nodded. "Yeah, and the prince agreed." he informed, sitting at the table. "It's gonna happen in a few hours."

"Are you going?" my mother, Dalia, asked.

"Of course." my dad answered. "Everyone present at the meeting is attending."

My shoulders sank as I took my place at the dinner table. No matter what, I was getting into that Agni Kai, I had to make sure Zuko would be okay. Needless to say, dinner was quite that night.

As I was cleaning up after dinner, my mother tapped my shoulder. "Phoenix sweetie, why don't you take these bread scraps and leave them for the birds."

I nodded. "Okay mom." I replied, taking the basket of leftover bread, which was only like two pieces.

I walked out to the front yard and broke the bread into littler pieces and tossed them by the birdbath.

"Good evening Phoenix." I head someone greet.

I turned around and saw Iroh, Zuko's uncle, approaching my home. He was holding a red cloak with gold trim over his arms.

"Evening General Iroh." I replied, continuing tossing out bread crumbs. "Not so sure it's good though."

"So, I take it you've heard about what happened at the meeting." Iroh guessed.

I nodded. "Yeah, my dad told us all." I answered, lowering my head. "I'm worried."

Iroh walked up and put his hand on my shoulder. "If you want to come see, you can use this to sneak inside." he handed the cloak to me. "I came to tell you that I know it would mean much to Zuko that you were there."

I hesitantly took the cloak and held it. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Iroh nodded. "It starts in one hour." he told me. "I'll meet you by the entrance to the palace, should you decide to come." and on that note, Iroh turned and left.

I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest. My mind was racing with so many questions.

"Well, are you gonna go?" Pyrae asked, looking up at me.

I exhaled. "Yes." I jumped off my bed and grabbed the cloak, pulling it tight around me. "You stay here girl."

I slipped out through my window and ran towards the palace.

{End flashback}

* * *

><p>"I snuck out and went to watch the Agni Kai anyway." I said, leaning against the wall. "I had to go, to be there for the only friend I had left. If only I had known what it was I was about to witness." I looked out at the grey skies, which personified what I was feeling that night as I watched the Agni Kai.<p>

"Is that when you decided to run away?" she pushed.

I met her eyes and nodded.

* * *

><p>{Flashback}<p>

I pulled up the hood of my cloak and walked into the palace. I spotted Iroh in the crowd and ran right to him.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"He's coming." Iroh answered.

I was nervous. This was a legit Agni Kai, and my best friend was one of the participants.

"There." Iroh pointed.

I saw Zuko enter the room, practically radiating confidence. I smiled and ran towards him.

"Zuko." I called, grabbing his wrist.

I pulled the hood of my cloak down and Zuko smiled. "Phoenix, you made it." he noted.

I nodded. "I wasn't just gonna sit at home while you fight an Agni Kai."

"But how did you know?" Zuko asked.

"My dad sat in on the meeting, taking notes for the general he works for." I answered. "The general was with his wife and newborn daughter."

Zuko nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It means a lot that you're here." he told me, smiling.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't?" I replied, smiling. "I'm rooting for you all the way." I pulled the collar of my cloak down and pointed to the necklace he gave me. "I'll always be on your side."

"Thanks Phoenix." Zuko said.

I threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug, laying my cheek on his shoulder. "Anytime." I replied, tightening my grip. My fingers brushed part of his black hair and I relaxed into him.

Zuko returned the embrace, his arms lacing around my waist and upper back. He was taller than me so his cheek rested on top of my head.

I pulled away and looked up into his twinkling gold eyes and felt myself smile. "Here's something for good luck." I chuckled. I leaned up and pecked his left cheek.

I pulled away from his embrace and stood by Iroh, keeping my eyes on Zuko the entire time.

I was expecting to see the General that Zuko had spoken out against to be his opponent, but that wasn't the case at all. It was his father, Fire Lord Ozai, that Zuko was facing.

Zuko immediately got down on his knees. "Please, Father." he begged. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

Ozai approached Zuko. "You will fight for your honor.

Zuko was still on his hands and knees. He was begging for mercy. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son!"

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched what was unfolding.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai ordered.

"I won't fight you." Zuko replied, not meeting his father's glare.

Ozai continued to stare down at Zuko, who was kneeling at his feet, in tears. "You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Ozai's fist became engulfed in fire.

At the last second I looked away, turning into Iroh chest, hearing Zuko scream in agony behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him clutching the left side of his face. With tears streaming down my face, I ran away as fast as I could.

It was then I realized what I had to do.

{End flashback}

* * *

><p>"I wrote a letter for my mom to read, telling her I was beginning to understand what she told me." I said. "I wrote a second one to my friend, explaining why I was leaving." I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I packed whatever I could fit into my bag and left in the dead of night, when my family was asleep. I ran away and didn't look back."<p>

* * *

><p>{Flashback}<p>

Pyrae stopped by the wall of the palace garden. I used her as leverage to jump over the wall.

Zuko's bedroom window was open slightly and I saw the white bandage over his left eye, and I felt moisture well in my eyes. I carefully slipped inside and set the rolled up scroll on his nightstand. I froze when I turned to leave.

I turned back around and looked at Zuko, sound asleep. I softly caressed his cheek with the back of my hand. "I'm so sorry Zuko." I whispered. "I can't stay here anymore." I leaned down closer. "We'll see each other again someday." I added in a low voice.

I softly pecked his lips and pulled back. "Goodbye."

I jumped out the window and ran back to Pyrae. She ran through the forest and jumped off the cliffs edge of the mainland. We were out of Fire Nation territory by sunrise, and I didn't even once look back.

{End Flashback}

* * *

><p>A loud crash of thunder sounded, making me jolt.<p>

"Man, it's really coming down now." I noted. The storm had grown intense.

I looked back at the Fisherman's wife and she was visibly worried.

"I think we should go find Aang and Katara." Pyrae suggested.

I nodded in agreement. "Right, let's go."

We ran to the front door and Pyrae jumped outside, increasing in size. I jumped on her back and helped the Fisherman's wife climb on. Pyrae then flew off towards where Katara had flown Appa.

* * *

><p>We found them in cave not far from the town.<p>

"Aang! Katara!" I called as Pyrae landed inside the cave.

"Help!" cried the Fisherman's wife.

Katara ran up to us and helped the wife inside. "It's alright you're safe." she assured.

"But we have bigger problems." I told her. "Tom and Sokka haven't returned yet." I informed, just as another crash of thunder sounded. "They should have been back by now. And this storm is becoming a typhoon! They're caught out at sea."

Aang stood up. "I'm going to find them." he promised.

"We're going with you." Katara added, motioned to her and me.

"I'm staying here." the wife sat down by the fire, crossing her arms over her chest.

I used my bending to strengthen the fire just a bit. "We'll be back soon." I called to her as Pyrae and Appa flew out into the storm.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Katara asked, bracing herself against Appa's saddle.<p>

The storm was so intense that Pyrae couldn't handle flying. I had jumped into the saddle and held onto her tightly. Appa was even having trouble flying steadily and hit the water a few times.

I opened my eyes and spotted the fishing boat not too far. "Aang there they are!" I pointed out, yelling as loud as I could.

Aang flew towards the ship and tossed out a rope for the Fisherman, Sokka, and Tom to grab on to. We pulled them into the saddle just in time before the boat was destroyed. But, a giant wave washed over us, throwing us into the water. The only thing I remembered after that was holding onto my brother as tightly as I could. Then, I felt a calmness wash over us and we were back in the air again.

I coughed and caught my breath, leaning over the side of the saddle. When I opened my eyes, I saw Zuko's ship heading off towards the eye of the storm. Zuko was standing on deck, watching us, his eyes meeting mine. Soon, his ship was out of sight.

* * *

><p>We returned to the cave where husband and wife were reunited.<p>

"You owe this boy an apology!" the wife yelled.

"He doesn't have to apologize." Aang replied.

"What if, instead of an apology, I give him a free fish and we call it even?" the Fisherman suggested.

"Actually, I don't eat meat." Aang informed.

"Seriously, you're still going to pay us, right?" Sokka asked, motioning to him and Tom.

The Fisherman handed Sokka a bag of fish that would probably last us a few days. A few minutes later the storm cleared up and, after taking the Fisherman and his wife home, we took off North, continuing our journey.

* * *

><p><em>It's been over two years since I left the Fire Nation, and I'm just figuring out what my mother was telling me about my dream. It was a difficult choice to make, deciding to leave home. And about my destiny being bigger than me, I was starting to understand that too. But, I still had a lot more to learn…<em>


	10. The Blue Spirit

**The Blue Spirit**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>A few days after the storm, Sokka and Tom began coming down with a cold. When it became clear they really needed to rest, Aang had Appa land in some nearby ruins.<p>

Tom was curled up in his sleeping bag, coughing every five minutes. I wiped the sweat from his forehead. His fever was getting worse, and by the looks of it, Sokka's was too.

"Being out in the storm really did a number on them." Katara noted.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map." Aang told us, unraveling the map. "There's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Tom and Sokka there."

"Aang, they're in no condition to travel." I informed.

"They just need more rest." Katara added. "I'm sure by tomorrow-" her sentence was cut off when she started coughing.

"That's how Sokka and Tom started yesterday!" Aang reminded.

"Relax it was just a little cough." Katara assured, before she coughed again.

"That's it, I'm going to find some medicine." Aang finalized.

I stood up. "I'll go with you." I volunteered. "Just to be safe." I patted Pyrae's snout. "Look out for Tom, okay?"

Pyrae nodded. She plopped down and curled up around my brother, resting her head on his sleeping bag.

I knelt down and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back soon, little brother." I promised. "Love you."

"Love you too sis." Tom replied, weakly. His eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

Aang opened his glider, but then a crash of lightning sounded.

"Maybe it's safer if we go on foot." I suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Aang agreed.

We glanced back at our friends, knowing this was the right thing.

"Take my hand and hold on tight." Aang told me.

I nodded and took his outstretched hand. Then, Aang took off like a speeding Komodo Rhino, and I was gripping for dear life.

* * *

><p>We made it to the herbalist in a matter of minutes. Aang skidded to a stop and I caught my breath, gasping.<p>

"Wow." I muttered, leaning against the wooden table.

The herbalist was a gentle, old woman.

"Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends, they have fevers and they were coughing-" Aang rambled.

"Settle down, young man. Your friends are going to be fine." the herbalist assured. "I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago. Now it's just me and Miyuki." she petted her cat's head. She was mixing something in a small, wooded bowl. "Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive."

"That's nice." Aang noted. "You almost done?"

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient." the herbalist replied. She began walking around the greenhouse, murmuring to herself. "Oh, sandalwood ... oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?" then she chuckled. "Ah! Plum blossom." she dropped the blossom into the bowl.

Aang went to reach for it, but, it was just the cat's dinner.

"What about our friends?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, all they need are some frozen wood frogs." the herbalist answered. "There's plenty down in the valley swamp."

I glanced over at Aang, before turning back to the old woman. "What are we supposed to do with frozen frogs?" I questioned.

"Why, suck on them of course!" she answered.

"Suck on them!" Aang and I repeated.

The herbalist nodded. "The frog skin excretes a substance that will cure your friends." she informed. "Be sure to get plenty because once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

"You're insane, aren't you?" Aang noted.

"That's right." she replied.

* * *

><p>Aang and I ran out of the greenhouse, when suddenly arrows came flying at us.<p>

"Oh no." I muttered, once I saw the arrow.

"Phoenix, what is it?" Aang asked.

I looked ahead and saw people perching on the tree branches. "Aang, we need to get out of here!" I told him. When more arrows came our way, I used my Firebending to block them.

"Who are they?" Aang asked.

"They're the Yuyan Archers, highly skilled marksmen." I answered, blocking more arrows. "Let's just get to the swamp, get those frogs, and make a beeline back to the others. Hopefully we'll loose them on the way."

Aang nodded and grabbed my hand, running off towards the swamp.

* * *

><p>We jumped from tree to tree and landed in the swamp water, the archers still on our tails.<p>

While Aang was gathering some frogs, I put my Waterbending to use and created ice walls, blocking more arrows. But, it was all for nothing. The Yuyan Archers pinned Aang and me to a fallen log and captured us.

* * *

><p>We were taken to the base where the Yuyan Archers were stationed and chained up in a large cell. Aang's arms and legs were bound in chains. My arms were chained above me and my back was against a pillar, my feet dangled off the ground.<p>

The door opened and Zhao and my father walked in.

"So this is the great Avatar. Master of all the elements." Zhao noted. "I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over."

Aang glared at him. "I've never hidden from you!" Aang rebuked. "Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

"Uhh, no." Zhao declined. "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?"

Aang looked away.

"Don't worry, you won't be killed like they were." Malik continued. "See, if you die you will just be reborn and the Fire Nation would have to start searching all over again. So we'll keep you alive, but just barely." he turned to look at me, "You on the other hand, daughter," he took my chin in his hands. "I haven't decided yet. The penalty for high treason is death, but maybe Ozai will be gracious."

"Go jump in a river!" I spat, glaring daggers. I swung my feet outward.

Zhao and Malik just smirked and walked to the door. They turned back to look at us.

"There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you." Zhao stated, before he and my father left.

I looked down and bit my lip. "I'm sorry Aang." I apologized.

"It's not your fault Phoenix." Aang replied. "We'll find a way outta here."

I glanced over at him and smiled. But, I was beginning to doubt we would make it out.

* * *

><p>I heard grunts outside the door and then someone, dressed in black and wearing a blue dragon mask, slipped inside. He whipped out two broad swords and sliced through the chain binding my arms, catching me as I fell. He cut through the cuffs and motioned to Aang.<p>

I used my Firebending to break the chains, while letting our masked rescuer cut the cuffs.

"Is he rescuing us?" Aang questioned, rubbing his wrist.

The masked man took my hand and pointed to the door. "I say he is." I answered, pulling Aang along with me.

The frogs Aang had managed to catch started to thaw and he went to retrieve them, but I pulled him along with me and our rescuer.

"We can get more after we get outta here." I told him in a hushed whisper.

I looked at the masked man who rescued us, as he led us to freedom.

* * *

><p>We traveled through the sewer track and came up through a gate in the courtyard. Our rescuer jumped up first, then offered his hand to me, pulling me from the sewer.<p>

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat me on the ground. I tried to look into his eyes, but they were shrouded by darkness. Even so, I felt like I knew him somehow, and my heartbeat increased.

I helped Aang out of the sewer next and we stuck to the wall's shadow, where there was a rope hanging from.

"And I thought running away from the Fire Nation was the most rebellious thing I would do in my life." I muttered, glancing at Aang. I smiled.

We climbed the rope and scaled the wall, until we were spotted. A solider on the wall cut the rope and we fell to the ground.

"Ouch." I recoiled, wincing.

Our rescuer pointed to the gate nearby and we bolted for it, making it through the first two, but the final one was already shut.

To escape the guards surrounding us, Aang used his Airbending to get us up onto the wall, but that didn't stop the soldiers from trying to get to us.

"Aang, we need a way out of here!" I yelled, using my Firebending to fight off the guards.

Aang brought over two scaling ladders and stepped onto the one that was already positioned. He handed one ladder to our rescuer. "Jump on my back!" Aang called.

I laced my arms around the masked rescuer's neck as he jumped on Aang's back. Aang used the ladders as massive stilts to make strides across the courtyard. Just as we were about to jump over the wall, the third ladder caught fire and we fell to the ground.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao ordered.

"The Avatar must be captured alive!" Malik reminded.

My eyes locked with my father's for an instant, then our rescuer held his swords to mine and Aang's throats, forcing my father's and Zhao's hands.

"Open the gate." Zhao ordered.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Let them out, now!" Malik repeated.

Our rescuer, turned captor, slowly backed away from the prison, making way down the main road.

* * *

><p>Just as I thought we were in the clear, an arrow shot past us and nailed the masked man, making him fall backwards. I noticed the mask slide off his face just an inch or two.<p>

Aang used his Airbending to create a dust cloud to conceal us. I knelt down next to our rescuer and gently removed the mask. I gasped when I saw it was Zuko.

"Aang?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Let's get outta here." Aang told me.

I nodded and we took Zuko and ran into the forest.

* * *

><p>We stayed with Zuko until he woke up, which was around daybreak. I sat against a tree and Aang was sitting on the branch above me.<p>

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is?" Aang questioned. "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you." he looked down at Zuko. "If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?"

I glanced up at Aang then back to Zuko, who let loose a fireball. Aang ran down the forest path. I sighed and stood up, brushing myself off.

"I owe you a thank you." I told Zuko, walking over and standing in front of him.

He looked away from me. I put my hand on his cheek, turning his face back to mine. Our eyes met and I smiled.

"Thank you Zuko." I said. "You saved my life." I caressed his cheek, directly under his scar.

He didn't say anything in reply. He just took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I leaned up on my toes and kissed his cheek, right under his scar. "See ya around." I chuckled, turning and running down the path, catching up to Aang.

* * *

><p>We picked up more frozen wood frogs and made our way back to our sick friends.<p>

"Suck on these." Aang told them, putting a frog in Katara's and Sokka's mouths.

"They'll make you feel better." I added, putting a frog in Tom's mouth.

I pulled out my cloak and used it as a blanket, laying my head on my rolled up sleeping bag. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, drifting off into a well needed sleep.

* * *

><p><em>What happened that day made me realize that Zuko still cherished our friendship, and I realized my feelings for him, that I thought I had buried, were coming to the surface. It didn't matter that he was the Prince, and I was a traitor. We had something, I knew that much. If only I had known then how deep those feelings went, and if they were reciprocated…<em>


	11. The Fortunteller

**The Fortuneteller**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day and we were all relaxing by a river. Sokka was trying desperately to catch a fish for lunch, but that wasn't going over well. Fifteen minutes in, Sokka emerged from the river empty-handed and cross.<p>

There was a loud noise in the distance and we ran to check it out.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" Aang screamed.

The large platypus bear stood upright on its hind legs and swung at a man clad in blue, who was smiling merrily, his hands behind his back. The man somehow managed to avoid the bear's swing by calmly stepping backward.

We were all shouting various ways to dodge the bear or injure it in some way, but the man continued to dodge the bear with ease, still smiling.

"No need, it's going to be fine!" the man called to us.

Aang leapt into the air and landed on the ground, putting himself between the man and the platypus bear. He sent the creature back slightly with an air blast_._ Aang held his hands out in front of him and assumed a fighting stance. "Whoa there!" he yelled.

The platypus bear reared up on its hind legs further, letting out a loud cry. Appa suddenly appeared from behind the bear and bellows, causing the animal to bristle in fear. The bear laid a large, spotted egg and escaped, swimming down the river.

Sokka picked up the egg and licked his lips.

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry." the traveler told us. "Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt who?" Tom questioned.

"No, Aunt Wu." the man corrected. "She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

"Wow, it must be." Katara sighed.

"That's why you were so calm." I noted.

"But the fortuneteller was wrong!" Sokka pointed out. "You didn't have a safe journey; you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't! All right, have a good one!" the man replied. He handed a wrapped package to Aang. "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this." he turned and went on his merry way.

Aang unwrapped the package, which turned out to be an umbrella. A few seconds later, storm clouds rolled in and rain came pouring down. All of us except Sokka walked under the umbrella and made our way to the village.

* * *

><p>The storm cleared up and the sun was shining brightly again. Soon, we came to a small village that sat at the base of a large mountain with a snow cap. Someone was standing by a round doorway, clad in a black robe.<p>

"Aunt Wu is expecting you." he said, opening the door.

The main room was ornate and five pillows sat off to the side. A young girl walked into the room clad in a pink robe and wore her hair in braids that stuck out from the sides of her head.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." she introduced. "Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" she approached Aang. "So what's your name?"

"Aang." he replied, flatly.

"That rhymes with Meng!" she giggled. "And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

"I guess." Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be modest, they're huge." Sokka chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well, Aang, it was very nice to meet you." Meng said, smiling. "Very nice."

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense." Sokka scoffed.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka." Katara begged.

"There are things in this world that just can't be explained." I added. "Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

Meng returned to the room, carrying a tray of bean curd puffs. An elderly woman clad in a yellow robe entered the room, who I assumed was Aunt Wu.

"Welcome, young travelers." she greeted. "Now, who's next? Don't be shy."

"I guess that's me." Katara volunteered, standing up. She followed Aunt Wu to the back.

"This is kind of exciting." I noted, leaning back.

"Yeah." Tom agreed, smiling.

"So, what do you think they're talking about back there?" Aang asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Boring stuff I'm sure." Sokka guessed. "Love, who she's going to marry, how many babies she's going to have."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my brother, who shrugged his shoulders. Aang got up, claiming he had to use the bathroom.

"Curd puff?" Sokka offered.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good." I replied.

Pyrae sprawled out on her back, and I rubbed her belly. Aang came back a minute later, followed by Aunt Wu and Katara.

"Who's next?" Aunt Wu asked.

Sokka stood up and stretched. "Let's get this over with." he sighed.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it, self-inflicted." Aunt Wu predicted, dryly.

Sokka shrugged. "But you didn't read my palms or anything!" he exclaimed.

"I don't need to." she replied. "It's written all over your face."

I giggled. "Sorry Sokka." I apologized, standing up. "Guess I'm next."

"Come with me." Aunt Wu motioned.

* * *

><p>I followed her to the back room and sat on the pillow beside her. I extended my left hand and she proceded to read my palm.<p>

"What do you see, Aunt Wu?" I asked, curious.

"Hm, I see that you made a life-changing decision in your past that brought you here." she noted. "You're confident in the decision you made, that it was the right thing."

I nodded. "So, what about my love line?" I asked.

Aunt Wu traced the line on my palm. "This is interesting." she said.

"What?" I pressed.

"You've already met your True Love, multiple times." she answered. "You're paths have crossed many times, and yet, you both have chosen to walk different routes."

I looked up at her, "What does that mean?" now I was getting anxious.

"You will meet many times before both of your paths converge together." Aunt Wu continued. "He holds a special place in your heart, and you hold one in his. You two were destined to be together since the beginning of your lives." she smiled. "Soulmates."

I felt my lips curl into a smile. "Can you tell me anything else?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Just that you will meet him again soon, and he will return something that has been lost to you."

I gasped and took my hand back, running my fingers over the lines. "Thank you, Aunt Wu." I murmured.

She helped me to my feet and smiled. "You're very welcome child." she replied.

* * *

><p>We rejoined the others and it was Tom's turn to have his fortune told.<p>

"So, what did she say Phoenix?" Katara asked, grinning.

"That I'm gonna meet my Soulmate." I answered, still in a state of awe.

* * *

><p>Aang was the last one of us to have his fortune told. Afterwards, we walked out of the home and saw the villagers all gathered in the courtyard.<p>

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village." said one of the villagers.

Aunt Wu walked up to the small gazebo, holding a small booklet in her hands. "Bending arrow cloud. Good crops this year." she predicted. "Wavy, moon-shaped cloud. Gonna be a great year for twins!" she chuckled. "And a cumulus cloud with a twisted knob coming off the end of it. The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

The entire village erupted into applause and cheers.

* * *

><p>I sat on the grass in a field of flowers, mulling over what Aunt Wu told me about my Soulmate. From what she told me, I had a feeling on who my True Love could be.<p>

"Hey sis." Tom called, sitting next to me.

"Hey little brother." I replied. I noticed a grin on his face. "What's up?"

"It's what Aunt Wu predicted." Tom answered. "She said that I have the ability to bend another element, and someone's gonna teach it to me. That same someone is gonna join our group and she's my true love." he sighed and fell back. "I can't wait."

I giggled. "My dear little brother, aren't you a little young to thinking about true love?" I noted, raising an eyebrow. "You're twelve."

"So?" he questioned. "What did Aunt Wu say about your future?"

I bit my lip and looked out at the mountain. "Just that I'll meet my Soulmate sooner than I would think." I replied.

I sighed, trying to even consider the possibility about who my true love could be.

* * *

><p>"Tom! Phoenix!" Aang called, landing next to us, with Sokka. "Something's wrong."<p>

"What is it Aang?" I asked.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Um, back to see Aunt Wu I think." Tom answered.

They ran in that direction, with Tom and I following.

"Katara." I called, running up to her.

"Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all the business I've given her?" she asked, annoyed.

"She doesn't even charge." I reminded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we have other things to worry about." Sokka cut in. "Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change my mind-"

She was cut off when the ground started to shake suddenly as the volcano rumbled violently.

"Oh no." I murmured.

No matter how loud we yelled, the village wouldn't listen to us.

"They just won't listen to reason." I sighed, shaking my head.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu!" Aang noted, smiling.

"I know that's the problem." Sokka scoffed.

"Well, it's about to become the solution." Aang informed. "We're taking fate in our own hands."

"How?" Tom asked.

"First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book." Aang answered.

* * *

><p>Aang's idea was for him and Katara to form the clouds into the symbol for volcanic doom, in order to get Aunt Wu and the villagers to cooperate so they all wouldn't…well die.<p>

"Aunt Wu, look!" I called, pulling her to the courtyard. "Something is happening in the clouds."

"That's very strange. It shouldn't…" she looked up and gasped. "Oh my!"

Aang flew back down, landing on top of the gazebo. "We still can save the village if we act fast." he informed.

"Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot." Sokka added. "If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river."

"If any of you are Earthbenders, come with me." Aang ordered.

"Everybody else grab a shovel." Sokka followed.

"We've gotta hurry!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>The crowd dispersed fast, now desperate to put Sokka's plan into action. A large trench was dug by both Earthbending and manual means. Everyone was working as fast as they could, but the volcano was gonna blow any second.<p>

"Everyone needs to evacuate!" Aang ordered. "We'll come for you when it's safe!"

Everyone ran, just as the volcano started spewing lava. Lava ran from the volcano, destroying the village gate, and headstones as it flowed through the cemetery. Once the lava reached the trench it began to fill rapidly.

"It's too much! It's gonna overflow!" I exclaimed.

Pyrae's eyes were wide as she perched herself on my shoulder.

Another explosion sounded as burning rocks and ash began to rain down on the village. Katara, Sokka, Tom, and I ran for safety, but Aang didn't budge. A huge boulder fell out of the sky and landed in the trench, exploding. Aang rushed forward with fury, propelling himself into the air and began to Airbend. As the lava began to overflow, Aang blew the lava straight up, not allowing it to advance on the village. Finally, he drew in a mighty intake of breath and exhaled it, Airbending it as it exits, cooling all the lava to stone.

We all stood in awe.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is." Sokka sighed.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender." Sokka repeated.

Tom and I just stared in awe that Aang was able to stop the volcano single-handedly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the Avatar." Tom noted, his eyes wide.

"No kidding." I agreed, smiling.

* * *

><p>After all that excitement, the villagers returned.<p>

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book." Aang admitted, handing the book back to Aunt Wu.

"So you messed with the clouds, did you?" she accused. "Very clever!"

I finished loading everything into Appa's saddle and we were ready to head out.

"Goodbye everyone!" Katara called, brightly. "It was so nice to meet you!"

Appa flew off into the sun, leaving the little village behind.

* * *

><p><em>It was the display of power that Aang showed back there that really impressed me. He was getting stronger, which was a good sign. Ever since that day, when Aunt Wu read my fortune, I often found myself mulling it over at night, wondering my so called 'Soulmate' was my childhood friend, that always held a special place in my heart…<em>


	12. Bato

**Bato of the Water Tribe**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>We walked through the forest and soon came across a clearing leading to a beach.<p>

"Hey, look!" Aang called, picking up something. "A sword made out of a whale's tooth."

"Wow, cool." I sighed, looking over the weapon.

"Let me see that." Sokka said, taking the sword from Aang. He examined it for a few minutes, before smiling. "This is a Water Tribe weapon." he informed. Sokka turned to us. "See if you can find anything else."

We all began rummaging through the bushes, looking for more Water Tribe stuff.

Sokka ran his fingers over a burned tree. "There was a battle!" he noted. He turned and looked down the hill. "Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of Firebenders." he followed the footprints. "The Firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill."

We followed Sokka down the hill until we made it to the beach.

"So, then what happened?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." Sokka answered. "The trail ends here."

I looked ahead and saw a ship near the shore. I tapped Katara's shoulder. "Hey, check that out." I whispered, motioning to the ship.

* * *

><p>We all ran towards the ship.<p>

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Is this dad's boat?" Katara asked, semi-hopeful.

"No, but it's from his fleet." Sokka smiled. "Dad was here."

"That's amazing you guys." I sighed, smiling.

* * *

><p>Per Sokka's and Katara's requests, we set up camp by the Water Tribe vessel. I used my Firebending to light the campfire when the sun began to set.<p>

It was quiet for once. Sokka and Katara seemed lost in thought, probably thinking about their father. I leaned against Pyrae's body and she curled up around me, her head on my lap.

Sokka suddenly jumped up, "Who's there?" he asked.

Someone approached our campsite, a man in Water Tribe clothing with bandages covering the upper left portion of his torso.

"Sokka?" he questioned.

"Bato?" Sokka replied, equally curious.

"Bato!" Katara exclaimed.

Both siblings ran to him and embraced him. "It is so good to see you two." Bato said, hugging them back. "You've grown so much."

"Hi, I'm Aang." Aang introduced.

"And I'm Phoenix." I added, smiling. I placed my hand on my brother's shoulder. "This is my brother, Tom." He waved shyly.

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked.

"Is he here?" Katara added.

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." Bato informed. A gust of wind blew by and we all shivered. "This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside."

Bato led them away from the campsite, then motioned for Aang, Tom, and I to follow. I put out the fire before following. Appa, Momo, and Pyrae followed right behind us.

* * *

><p>Bato led us to a nearby Abbey, where he had been recovering since the battle.<p>

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." he informed. "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and friends. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence." Mother Superior bowed respectfully. "Welcome to our abbey."

Aang returned the bow. "Thank you, it's truly an honor to be here."

"What smells so good?" Sokka asked.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato answered.

"Smells wonderful." I sighed, sniffing the air.

"Maybe we can dump some on Appa, because he stinks so much." Sokka joked. "Am I right?"

Nobody laughed. We all just stared blankly.

"You have your father's wit." Bato noted.

* * *

><p>He led us to where he was staying, which was decorated with various Water Tribe artifacts.<p>

"Bato, it looks like home!" Katara gasped.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Wow, it looks so cozy." I giggled, sitting down near a large kettle.

"Nothing like back in the Fire Nation." Tom added, sitting down beside me.

Bato took the lid off the kettle, "Help yourselves." he offered.

"Stewed sea prunes!" Katara giggled, taking a bowlful.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things!" Sokka chuckled.

"I guess I could try some." I shyly took a spoonful and poured into the bowl.

"It's an acquired taste." Bato told me.

I took a small bite. "Hmm, tastes different than anything I've ever eaten." I noted. "But, it's actually really good." I smiled and took another bite. "Thanks Bato."

"Yeah, this is awesome." Tom added, pouring another spoonful into his bowl.

Katara and Sokka began asking Bato about stories their dad told them, reminiscing. It sounded nice, and I couldn't help but smile. From hearing those stories, it really hit me that their tribe was way different than how I grew up. And I think I realized just how different the four nations really were.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father." Bato informed.

Katara's and Sokka's eyes lit up. "When?" they asked excitedly.

"Any day now." Bato answered. "Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait until the message arrives, you can come with me, and see your father again."

"That sounds amazing you guys." I cut in, smiling.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad." Sokka noted.

"I do really miss him." Katara sighed.

"I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does, you two are welcome to join me." Bato invited.

I glanced between the two and smiled.

"It would be great, but we can't." Sokka clarified. "We have to take Aang to the North Pole first."

"Even if we do have time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel." Katara added. "We don't have time for a long detour."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure your father would understand, and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar." Bato noted. "And, that they made friends outside of the Water Tribe." he looked at my brother and me.

"Yeah, Phoenix and Tom have been great." Katara smiled, nudging my arm.

"They're awesome, for a couple of Firebenders." Sokka added.

"Hey, I'm picking up Waterbending." I corrected. "And last I checked, my Firebending has kept us warm at night and saved our necks before."

Sokka held up his hands. "I know, I know." he replied. "I'm just teasing ya."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, just remember. Fire is a dangerous element." I giggled.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long." Aang chuckled.<p>

"Oh, hey, Aang, I didn't notice you left." Katara noted.

"Yup, but now I'm back." he chuckled, sitting down. "Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes!" he scarfed them down, but the look on his face said he didn't like them at all.

That night we all slept in the home with Bato. It was a nice change from sleeping in the woods or on mountains or in caves. It brought a strange sense of home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we walked back to Bato's boat.<p>

"This ship is sentimental to me." he informed. "It was built by my father."

"Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" Sokka asked.

"Yep! It's got the scar to prove it. Ha." Bato chuckled. "How 'bout you Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging."

Sokka looked down saddened.

"He never got to go." Katara informed. "Dad left before he was old enough."

"What's ice dodging?" I asked, interested.

"It's a rite of passage for young Water Tribe members." Bato informed. "When you turn fourteen, your dad takes you-" he cut himself off and smiled. "You know what, you're about to find out!"

* * *

><p>We all boarded Bato's ship, and I had a feeling this was gonna be a memorable experience.<p>

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust." Bato informed. setting the sails. "In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Tom asked.

"You'll be dodging those." Bato answered, pointing to a group of tall, sharp, jagged rocks near the shore."Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely." he continued. "Katara and Phoenix, you girls secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave." we nodded and grabbed the ropes of the main sail. "Aang and Tom, you boys control the jib. Without your steady hands, we all go down. Your position is about trust." Bato smiled.

Tom nodded. "No sweat." he agreed, smiling.

"For this is to be done right, I cannot help." Bato added, sitting cross-legged at the front of the boat. "You pass or fail on your own."

Sokka studied the shores. "Aang and Tom, ease up on the jib. Katara and Phoenix, steady." he called out. "Boys, less sail. Girls, give him room." he called next.

The ship moved to the side and sailed between the rocks ahead.

"Guys, helm to lee. Helm to lee!" Sokka ordered.

"What does that even mean?" Tom asked, a little scared.

The waves knocked the ship around. Katara and I gripped the sail rope tightly, closing our eyes. I felt the boat weave around more rocks.

"Great job everyone!" Sokka praised.

I breathed a sigh of relief and opened my eyes. When I looked ahead, I gasped. There was a large bundle of rocks ahead, an no opening big enough for the ship to pass through.

"There's no way through!" I exclaimed.

Sokka gripped the wheel tightly. "We can make it." he stated.

Bato stood up. " Sokka, you've already proven yourself." he informed. "Maybe we should-"

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail. Tom, you hold the rope as tightly as you can." Sokka ordered. The boys nodded. "Katara and Phoenix, I want you girls to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks. Now!"

Katara and I stood at the front of the boat and used our Waterbending to its fullest power. Aang continued to blow air into the sail and Tom held it steady. The boat floated over the rock bundle and we made it safely back to shore.

"That was so awesome!" I exclaimed, giggling.

* * *

><p>We all stood in front of the boat, with Bato facing us. He held a small bowl of black ink in his hand.<p>

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks." he announced. "For Sokka, the Mark of the Wise. The same mark your father earned." he drew an arc and a dot on Sokka's forehead. "For Katara, the Mark of the Brave. Your courage inspires us." he drew a crescent moon on Katara's forehead. "For Phoenix, our sister from the Fire Nation, the Mark of the Brave. For overflowing courage." he drew the same symbol on my forehead as he did Katara's. "Our brother from the Fire Nation, Tom, the Mark of the Trusted." he drew a simple arc on my brother's forehead. "And for Aang, our Air Nomad brother, the Mark of the Trusted." Bato smiled at the three of us. "You three are now honorary members of the Water Tribe."

Tom and I smiled, bowing respectfully to Bato. "Thank you very much." we said in unison.

Aang looked down at his feet, wiping off the mark on his forehead. "No, you can't trust me." he informed, sadly.

"Aang?" I questioned. "What are you talking about?"

He took out a crumpled piece of paper from his sleeve. "A messenger gave this to me for Bato." he informed.

Katara took the paper and unfolded it. Sokka read it over her shoulder.

"This is the map to our father!" Sokka exclaimed. "You had it the whole time? How could you? Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find Dad." he turned around and walked away.

Katara looked back but followed her brother.

* * *

><p>We all returned to the Abbey to pack up our things. Katara and Sokka secured their own packs, while Tom and I loaded our belongings into Appa's saddle. I helped my brother into the saddle before I climbed in. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.<p>

"I'm such an idiot." Aang admitted.

I leaned against the saddle, not knowing what to say really.

"Why didn't you two leave?" Aang asked us, once Appa stopped by the shore.

"We have nowhere else to go." Tom answered.

"Besides, I'm sure you had a good reason." I added.

"A selfish reason." Aang admitted.

Suddenly, Mother Superior came running up to us. "Avatar, you and your friends must leave!" she urged.

"What happened?" I asked, noticing her worried state.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." she answered.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar." Mother Superior answered.

"Zuko." I gasped.

"The beast was using the scent of necklaces to follow you." Mother Superior added. "They took off towards the woods."

"Katara!" Aang gasped.

"Let's go." I voted.

Pyrae jumped from the saddle and switched sizes mid-air, landing on the beach in her larger form. I jumped on her back and gripped her fur tightly. I lightly tapped her hip with my heel and she bounded off towards the Abbey with Aang right behind us.

* * *

><p>Pyrae circled around the Abbey and flew over the back gate. Aang flew ahead of us, catching Zuko off guard. I looked ahead and noticed that the creature Zuko was riding on, was a Shirshu.<p>

"So, that's how he found us so quickly." I noted. "Be careful not to get his by its tongue." I warned Pyrae.

"Got it." she nodded. She let out a feral growl and flew behind Aang, her paws igniting.

The Shirshu reared up on it's hind legs, knocking off the riders. I jumped from Pyrae's back and landed on the ground, semi-gracefully.

Zuko and Aang got into a heated battle, while Tom and I dragged Sokka and Katara to the nearest wall, so the toxin could wear off.

"Help Aang." Katara told me.

"Already on it." I smiled, winking. "Tom, you stay here." I ordered.

Once there was enough distance between Aang and Zuko, I stepped in, blocking Zuko's next attack.

"Nice to see you again." I giggled, smiling. "Your Highness." I swept my foot out, breaking Zuko's stance.

* * *

><p>I knew that would anger him enough to where he would chase after me instead, and it worked. I bended the water nearby, freezing it to make a ramp leading up to the roofs, where Zuko and I continued our battle.<p>

"I understand you were using necklaces to track us." I noted, matching Zuko's fire blasts.

"It was the only sure way to get to the Avatar." Zuko replied.

I grabbed Zuko's arm, and our eyes locked. "I want my necklace back!" I stated, pushing him back and gaining the upper hand.

For once, Zuko was on the defensive, and I felt proud of myself, considering that he taught me everything I know. I could tell my Firebending had improved, and I was smiling throughout the fight.

Zuko fought back with just as much passion. I glanced to the side and saw a large kettle of water, and smiled. I threw out my arm and bended a large stream of water, using it to block Zuko's fire. I was still new at Waterbending in combat situations, and that was my mistake.

Zuko grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, standing between me and the cement slab of the Abbey entrance way.

"Damn." I cursed, under my breath.

Zuko leaned in close to my ear. "I'll release you, if you promise not to fight back." he whispered.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

Using his free hand, he held my necklace in front of me. I gasped and relaxed in his grip.

Like he said, Zuko released me and I didn't move. He held the necklace in front of me with both hands.

"The clasp was damaged when I found it, so I had it fixed." he informed. "I also had the gemstone polished, making it look good as new." he fastened it behind my neck, and I heard the clasp snap back into place.

I sighed in relief, reaching up and touching the red gemstone. "Thank you." I muttered. "I've felt incomplete without this."

Zuko turned me around to face him. "Don't ever loose it again." he ordered. "No telling who might find it."

I nodded. "Thanks." I repeated. "But, this doesn't change anything. I'm not letting you get Aang."

I backflipped away and Firebended with my feet, which is something I was still learning how to control.

* * *

><p>I slid down the roof and stood in the center of the Abbey. I ran to Sokka and Katara, who were standing.<p>

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"That thing sees with its nose." Sokka noted, smiling. "Let's give him something to look at."

"The perfume?" I suggested.

Sokka nodded with the slightly devilish smile.

Sokka, Tom, and the sisters dumped several pots of perfume onto the ground. Katara and smiled at each other and used our Waterbending to splash the Shirshu with the scented liquid.

It let out a growl and started flicking its tongue in every direction. It struck Zuko and it's own master, June, then took off into the woods.

"Nice one Sokka." Tom praised.

Katara and I slapped a high five.

"That was some seriously sweet Waterbending." Katara giggled.

I sneezed. "Yeah, it was. We make a great team." I smiled at Katara and hugged her.

* * *

><p>We helped the sisters clean up the Abbey as best we could, then took off on Appa.<p>

"So, where do we go?" Aang asked, steering Appa.

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara answered.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is." he added.

Aang turned back to look at us. "Don't you two want to see your father?" he asked Katara and Sokka.

Tom and I looked at them too.

"Of course we do, Aang. But, you're our family, too." Sokka reminded. "And right now, you need us more."

"And we need you too." Katara added.

"Yeah, we are kinda like a little family, aren't we." Tom noted, laying his head on my lap.

"A slightly dysfunctional family if you ask me." Pyrae chimed, licking her tail.

"But a family nonetheless." I corrected, patting her head.

Aang smiled. "By the way Katara, I think this belongs to you." he said, pulling out her necklace.

Katara's face lit up. "Aang, how'd you get that?" she asked, taking the necklace and putting it on.

"Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you." Aang chuckled.

"Aw, that's so sweet of Zuko." I joked, lightly caressing my necklace.

"Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?" Katara asked, sarcastically.

Aang smiled widely. "Sure." he answered.

Katara leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly.

We all shared a good laugh as Appa flew into the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>I finally got my necklace back, which I was beginning to think I never would. But, that wasn't the only good thing that happened at that Abbey. That's when we solidified our little family, which was a bit dysfunctional. But, it was great. And, though we didn't know it at the time, our little family would soon grow to the point where it transcended all four nations…<em>


	13. The Deserter

**The Deserter**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>We came across a bulletin board in the middle of the forest, signaling there was a village nearby.<p>

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here." I noted, looking over all the fliers.

"See if you can find a menu, I'm starving!" Sokka complained.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here at the Fire Day's Festival." Aang pointed to the poster. "Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians. This would be a great place for me to study some real Firebenders."

"Hey!" I cut in. "I'm a real Firebender."

Aang chuckled. "Okay, professional Firebenders." he corrected.

I nodded, okay with the change. Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"You might wanna rethink that." Sokka rebuked. "Look at this."

We walked over to him and noticed a wanted poster pinned to the board.

"This is bad." I sighed, taking the poster.

"I think we better keep moving." Sokka suggested.

Aang turned to me and Katara. "I have to learn Firebending at some point and this could be my only chance to watch a master's up close." he pleaded.

"I guess we could go check it out." Katara suggested.

Aang snatched the poster from me and rolled it up, sliding it into his bag.

"What?" Sokka questioned, gaping. "You wanna walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired-up with their…you know, fire?" he held up another wanted poster. "Especially since Aang's not the only one with a wanted poster." the poster had artwork of me and my brother.

I snatched it from Sokka. "We can get disguises you know?" I reminded. "And we don't need to worry about this." I lit the poster on fire and watched as it crumbled to ash.

"What wanted poster?" Tom questioned, chuckling.

"Phoenix is right." Katara agreed. "We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave."

"Yeah, because we always leave before we get into trouble." Sokka sighed.

I dug out my red and gold cloak and slipped it on. Tom slipped on his light charcoal cloak and smiled. Pyrae, wanting to enjoy the festival with us, increased her size, purring.

"Okay girl, you can tag along." I caved, rubbing her snout.

"I do love festivals." she giggled.

Sokka and Katara put on their own black cloaks, while Aang pulled his orange shawl over his head with a smile on his face.

"It's like you're a whole different person." Sokka noted, sarcastically.

* * *

><p>We walked down to the village, trying to blend in. Once we reached the village, however, we noticed everyone was wearing masks.<p>

"I think we need new disguises." I noted.

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!" called a merchant from one of the booths.

Katara chose a lady with makeup mask, Sokka a blue smiling mask with petals around the rim, and chose Aang a red mask with a frown on it. Katara switched the two. I chose a red mask that resembled spread bird wings, it covered my eyes and had gold chains dangling from the sides. Tom chose a dragon, theater mask.

We continued to walk through the town, noticing the many different stands. There was one with a puppet show, many food stands, and even a stage performance.

"Hey, check that out." Aang pointed to the giant stage.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good." he answered.

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution." Sokka noted.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Try to keep the offensive comments to a minimum." I told him. "Please."

"Sorry." he apologized.

Pyrae rolled her eyes and continued to follow us, keeping close to me.

* * *

><p>The stage had the performer known as Malu, who was a famous young Firebender. He called up a volunteer for his next trick, and he pointed out Katara.<p>

"This next trick is called "Taming the Dragon."" he informed, sitting Katara down in a chair and tying her to it. "You will be my captured princess! Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!" he created a large dragon with his fire, and then created a lasso, capturing the dragon. "It's too strong, I can't hold it!"

Aang went in to save Katara, but I held him back. "Aang, it's all an act, she'll be fine." I assured.

"Besides, we don't wanna make a scene." Sokka added.

"The rope, it's breaking!" Malu cried.

Aang jumped up on stage and saved Katara with his Airbending, dispersing the flames is a ray of colors, loosing his mask in the process.

"Hey, that kid's the Avatar!" cried one of the citizens.

* * *

><p>We took that cue to run. A man dressed in all black motioned for us to follow, and we did. To slow down the soldiers chasing us, I knocked down two of the torches and bended the fire to create a large wall.<p>

"Better luck next time!" I giggled, spinning on my heels and running. I jumped on Pyrae's back.

"I'm calling Appa." Aang voted, using the bison whistle.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle!" Sokka exclaimed.

We came to dead end with a supply of fireworks, but Appa showed up just in time before the soldiers caught up with us. He landed and we all jumped into his saddle, and he took off, into the night.

The guy who led us away threw a small bomb onto the firework crate, setting them off.

"You really know your explosives." Sokka noted.

"I'm familiar." he replied.

"You're a Fire Nation Soldier!" I exclaimed.

"Was." he corrected. "My name's Chey."

"Well Chey, thanks for helping us." Tom replied.

* * *

><p>After we were far off from the town, Appa landed and we made camp for the night.<p>

"I serve a man." Chey told us. "More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter."

My eyes widened in shock as I exchanged a glance with my brother.

"He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?" Chey continued.

"An admiral." I answered, looking at the fire. "A decorated one at that."

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I questioned. "I paid attention in History class, okay?"

"He couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army and live." Chey went on. "I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a Firebending genius. Some say he's mad, but he's not! He's enlightened."

I smirked to myself and stroked Pyrae's back.

"We've gotta go see him! He can train me!" Aang suggested.

"We're not gonna go find some crazy Firebender!" Sokka snapped.

"He's not crazy!" Tom and I defended.

"And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar!" Chey added. "That's why I followed you into the festival."

"Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning." Sokka stated.

"Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a Firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me." Aang pleaded.

"It can't hurt just to talk to him." Katara added.

Before Sokka could argue we were surrounded. It was useless to try and fight, so we let them lead us to wherever it was they were taking us.

"You know these guys?" I asked Chey.

"Oh yeah! Lin Yee's an old buddy!" he answered. "Right, Lin Yee?"

"Shut up! Keep moving." Lin Yee ordered, clearly not amused.

* * *

><p>Down the hill was a little cottage made out of leaves and logs. Chey entered the cottage and we sat outside, waiting.<p>

When he exited, he looked down at his feet.

"He won't see you." he informed Aang. "He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately."

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked.

"He says you're not ready." Chey answered. "Says you haven't mastered Waterbending and Earthbending yet."

"Wait, how does he know that?" Aang questioned.

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He could tell." Chey informed.

"I'm going in, anyway!" Aang stormed past Chey and entered the cottage.

"This is not gonna go well." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

After a few minutes, Aang emerged from the cottage, smiling. "He says he'll teach me!" he exclaimed.

Sokka groaned, clearly not pleased.

The next morning Jeong-Jeong emerged from the cottage, ready to teach Aang.

"Good morning master!" Aang greeted.

Tom and I just bowed respectfully.

"I hope you don't mind of my friends sit in with us." Aang added, motioning to us.

"Phoenixcia. Thomas." he spoke, making us look up. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Years in fact." Tom added.

"Wait, you two know him?" Aang questioned.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yes Aang, he's our uncle." I answered, turning back to Jeong Jeong.

"I will teach the Avatar the basics." he announced. "You two will learn more advanced techniques."

"Yes sir!" Tom and I agreed.

Our uncle handed me a large book with various training methods and step-by-step techniques.

"Phoenixcia, take your brother down stream to practice." Jeong-Jeong ordered.

I nodded. "Yes master." I bowed respectfully and walked downstream with my brother beside me.

"Phoenixcia?" Sokka questioned as I walked past him.

"It means. 'Flower of the Fire Bird'." I informed. "I was named after that very flower. Only my uncle can call me that. You try, and I'll burn off your little ponytail." I threatened, with a smile.

"Okay." Sokka screeched, returning to his fishing.

* * *

><p>A few hours drew by before uncle Jeong-Jeong approached Tom and I, watching us run through simple drills.<p>

"Excellent stances." he praised. "Nice, controlled motions."

Tom and I finished the drill and bowed.

"Thank you." we replied.

"Where's Aang?" Tom asked.

"Breathing." uncle answered.

I giggled.

"Phoenixcia, show me what you have learned since you left the Fire Nation!" uncle ordered.

"Yes sir!" I replied, instinctively.

I faced the water and took a deep breath, feeling the sun beating down on me. I threw out both my fists, one leg at a time, jumped in the air, spun around, and threw out a long stream of fire. All without moving from where I originally stood.

"Excellent." he praised. "You've been true to your discipline and training." he placed his hands on mine and Tom's shoulders. "You've earned a break."

We smiled and bowed, before returning to our friends.

* * *

><p>I leaned against a tree, watching Katara practice her Waterbending. An hour later, Aang stormed down the hill and entered Jeong-Jeong's cottage.<p>

"The basics suck." I noted. "But he has to learn them."

"Think he might be rushing things?" Katara asked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah, big time." I answered.

I walked over to her and we resumed Waterbending practice together. Aang walked out of the cottage and sat on the stone outside of it, getting into a meditation pose.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jeong-Jeong emerged and agreed to let Aang work with fire. He burned a hole in a leaf and handed it to Aang.<p>

"Concentrate on the fire." he ordered. "I want you to keep the flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can."

One of the tribal men approached him. "Master! There is trouble." he informed.

"What?" Aang asked.

Jeong-Jeong left with the tribal man, taking Tom with him, ordering Aang to concentrate on the leaf.

"This is the worst Firebending instruction ever!" Aang groaned. "All he does is leave me for hours to concentrate or breathe!"

I sighed. "There's a good reason for that, Aang." I informed.

"But I'm ready to do so much more." he replied.

He assumed his stance and took a deep breath. Soon, the leaf erupted into a small fire ball.

"I did it! I made fire!" he cheered.

"Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow." Katara warned.

I nodded. "Fire isn't something you play around with." I added. "It's dangerous."

But, he didn't listen. Aang started playing with it by tossing it back and forth from in front to behind himself. He made a blast go in the opposite direction.

"Now that's some Firebending!" he chuckled. "I wonder how that performer did it." Aang tried to recreate what Malu did at the festival, but he wasn't ready.

I tried to jump in and bend the fire away, but I was too late. Katara held her hands up defensively, but I couldn't block the flames. My hands suddenly stung and I bit my lip in pain, collapsing on my knees.

Katara began crying and ran off down the river. I chased after her, not even hearing what Aang was saying to us.

* * *

><p>We knelt by the water and placed our hands in it, and I sighed when I felt the coolness was over me. I sighed in comfort.<p>

"Huh?" Katara muttered.

I opened my eyes, and as we lifted our hands from the water, the burns suddenly faded away.

"Wow, how the-" I began to ask, but was cut off my uncle.

"You two have healing abilities." he noted, kneeling down next to me. "The great benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability. And very few who learn Waterbending as secondary skill learn this ability." he looked over at Katara and I. "I've always wished I were blessed like that, free from this burning curse."

I gasped. "But you're a great master." I reminded. "You have powers that we'll never know."

"Water brings healing and life. But Fire brings only destruction and pain." Jeong-Jeong informed. "It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart."

Suddenly, a fire blast came from out of nowhere, and I saw Zhao and Malik approaching on a river boat.

"Flee girls!" my uncle ordered. "Flee!"

* * *

><p>Katara and I ran back to the others. I quickly threw everything of mine into Appa's saddle, including the books and scrolls my uncle lent me to study.<p>

"Sis, what's happening?" Tom asked.

"Dad and Zhao are down by the river." I informed. "They're fighting uncle Jeong-Jeong now. We need to get out of here."

Aang emerged from the cottage, "I've got to help Jeong-Jeong." he stated, running off.

I followed, knowing he would need backup.

* * *

><p>Just as we got there, my uncle encased himself in fire and vanished.<p>

"It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him!" Malik ordered.

"Let's find out what my old master has taught you." Zhao stated, smirking,

He and Malik threw fire balls our way. Aang and I ducked to avoid them.

"Whoa! Wild shot!" Aang gaped.

"No self control." I noted, smiling.

I nudged Aang and he nodded, we were on the same page. We jumped onto the first stationary riverboat.

"Is that all you got?" Aang questioned.

"Man, guess they'll make anyone an admiral these days!" I mocked, giggling.

My father threw a fireball my way, and I bended it back, smirking. Aang taunted Zhao some more, and I made mocking faces towards my dad. We jumped from one riverboat to another.

"Gee daddy," I pondered, giggling. "I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko."

That earned a thousand degree scorcher my way, but I used my Waterbending to block it, safely escaping.

"Ha, ha." Aang laughed. "Good one Phoenix."

"Thank you." I giggled.

All the riverboats were now ablaze. We landed on the deck of the one Zhao and Malik were standing on.

"Nowhere to run now, you little smart mouths!" Zhao spat.

We jumped over him and landed on the tip of the boat.

"You've lost." I called, smiling.

"You haven't thrown a single blow!" Malik noted.

"Nope." Aang agreed. "But you two have." he motioned to the torched boats. "Jeong-Jeong said you had no restraint."

We smiled and jumped into the water.

"Have a nice walk home!" I called, swimming away.

* * *

><p>We jumped on Appa and he flew away. The entire camp was deserted, everyone gone.<p>

"At least uncle Jeong-Jeong got away." Tom sighed.

"I wonder if we'll see him again." I pondered, looking up at the sky.

"You never know." Pyrae chimed in, jumping onto my lap.

"Aang, you're burned!" Katara gasped. "Let me help you." she took out water from her animal skin pouch and healed the burn on Aang's arm.

"When did you learn that?" Sokka asked.

"I guess I always knew." Katara shrugged.

"It'll come in handy." I added, smiling.

"Oh…Well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the greasefire bramble." Sokka grumbled. "Or that time I had two fishhooks in my thumb!"

"Two?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He tried to get the first fishhook out with another fishhook." Katara informed.

"Oh, and the time that ming snake bit me!" Sokka went on. "Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the saddle, stroking Pyrae's back.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know it at that time, but the drills I ran through did make me stronger in the long run. It helped me realize what I had to teach Aang, once it was time for him to learn Firebending. As for my Waterbending healing ability, I would soon learn to hone that as well. That day, as I laid in the saddle, I made a silent promise to find a way to combine my two bending disciplines, to master them both. It may have seemed a bit farfetched at the time, but Destiny had a funny way of helping me out…<em>


	14. The Northern Air Temple

**The Northern Air Temple**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>"So, travelers. The next time you think you hear a strange, large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man. A member of a secret group of air walkers, who laugh at gravity, and laugh at those bound to the earth by it." the old storyteller stated, flailing his arms in a dramatic manner.<p>

Everyone around the campfire applauded in excitement.

"Aren't Airbender stories the greatest?" Aang asked, looking over at the rest of us.

"Was it realistic?" Katara asked, smiling.

"Is that how it was back then?" I added.

"I laugh at gravity all the time." Aang chuckled. "Gravity."

The storyteller came around to us, holding out his cap, asking for a small donation, but we didn't have any money to spare. Aang walked over to the old guy, probably thanking him for the story.

The rest of us grabbed our packs and headed back over to Appa. Before we could even start climbing up to the saddle, Aang ran right over to us.

"What's up Aang?" Tom asked, slightly confused.

"That old guys great grandfather said he saw Airbenders." Aang answered. "Just last week, near the mountains." he pointed off in the distance.

From the look in his eyes, we knew that's where we were going next.

* * *

><p>Appa flew above the clouds, at a nice leisurely pace.<p>

"Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple." Aang told us. "This is where they had the championships for Sky Bison polo."

"I can't believe we're about to see one of the Air Temples." Tom sighed.

"I know, this is gonna be amazing." I added, leaning towards the front of the saddle.

The mountains came into view and it looked like there were people flying around the visible temple.

"They really are Airbenders!" Katara sighed, amazed.

Aang leaned back against Appa and crossed his arms. "No, they're not." he rebuked.

"What do you mean "they're not"?" Sokka questioned. "Those guys are flying!"

"Gliding maybe, but not flying." Aang informed. "You can tell by the way they move, they're not airbending. Those people have no spirit."

Suddenly, a laughing boy in a weird-looking chair flew right past us.

"I don't know, Aang." Katara pointed to the boy. "That kid seemed pretty spirited."

The boy shot Aang one more look back as flew away while grinning. Aang grinned devilishly, and opened up his glider to follow the boy. He left the rest of us on Appa, and we were quickly surrounded by gliders as we get closer to the temple. Several gliders almost hit Appa, which caused us all to swerve and grip the saddle for support as Appa sharply moved to avoid them.

"We better find some solid ground, before it finds us." Sokka noted.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. Since I was closest to the front, I slid down the front of Appa's neck and took the reins.

"Come on Appa, let's land over there." I ordered. "Yip, yip."

* * *

><p>Appa landed in the courtyard, where a bunch of children were gathered. They were all cheering for the boy in the chair, Teo.<p>

Aang started showing off his Airbending skills, which impressed us. Teo responded by opening a canister located on the back underside of his glider chair. White smoke began to stream from the canister, and Teo flew around in the sky, creating an image of Aang's face, complete with an annoyed expression. The crowd of children around us cheered.

Aang landed beside the rest of us. Teo landed soon after and pulled on the brakes. The other children took the glider off of the top of his wheel chair and he rolled up to Aang.

"Hey, you're a real Airbender." Teo gasped. "You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I-I've heard stories about you!"

Aang rubbed the back his head, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks." he replied.

"Wow!" Sokka exclaimed, staring at Teo's chair. "This glider chair is incredible!"

"You think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed." Teo bragged.

* * *

><p>We made our way inside of the temple. Tom, Pyrae, and I were gaping at the sight, this was a great moment, being able to see one of the famed Air Temples.<p>

Once we stepped inside, all we could see were pipes sticking out from the walls. I cast a glance over at Aang, and it seemed like he was genuinely hurt by the destruction of the murals painted on the walls.

"This place is unbelievable." Aang said, monotonously.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" Teo questioned, smiling.

Aang shook his head. "No. Just unbelievable." he rebuked.

I glanced at my brother, who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>We walked across a bridge to a large open room, with statues lining the walls.<p>

"It's nice to see that at least one part of the temple that isn't ruined." Aang noted, smiling.

Suddenly, the statue was knocked down by a wrecking ball and all of us covered our heads, coughing because of the large dust cloud. Once the dust cleared, there were six men standing where the statue used to be.

"What the doodle?" questioned one of the men, who was older and looked like a few experiments literally blew up in his face. "Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse."

Aang's expression changed to one of anger. "Do you know what you did!?" he yelled. "You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!"

"Well, people around here are starting to stink." the Mechanist replied, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"This whole place stinks!" Aang exclaimed, using his Airbending to flip the crane contraption off of the edge of the building. "This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way!" he added, walking closer to the Mechanist. "I've seen it when the monks were here! I know what it's supposed to be like!"

"The monks?" the Mechanist repeated, questioningly. He scratched his beard. "But, you're twelve."

Teo rolled up to him. "Dad, he's the Avatar." he informed. "He used to come here a hundred years ago."

Aang took a step towards Teo's dad, who stepped back in response. "What are you doing?" he yelled, angrily. "Who said you could be here?"

Teo's father, the Mechanist as we all dubbed him later, turned away from Aang. "Doing here…" he sighed, almost sadly. "A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood." he informed. "My infant son Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother." he continued, sniffling. "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere! Pictures of flying people! But empty, nobody home. Then, I came across these fan-like contraptions!"

"Our gliders." Aang noted.

The Mechanist nodded. "Yes! Little, light flying machines!" he made a flying gesture, moving his arms up and down. "They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone will be on equal ground! So to speak." he cleared his throat. "We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here. And, after all, isn't that what nature does?"

My brother and I exchanged glances and smiled. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to me, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

A loud popping noise caught my attention, and the Mechanist's expression changed. "Look at the time!" he gasped, pointing to a set of candles. He turned to the other workers standing behind him. "Come! The pulley system must be oiled before dark."

"Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing?" Sokka asked, walking up to the candles. "The notches all look the same."

The Mechanist walked up beside him, probably explaining everything. Sokka seemed pretty excited by what the Mechanist was saying and the two quickly ran off to another part of the temple.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aang. I want to show you something." Teo said, motioning for the rest of us to follow him.<p>

Seeing as we really had nothing better to do, we followed Teo to another section of the Air Temple. Teo led us to the one part of the temple that remained untouched. The door we saw vaguely reminded me of what we saw in the Fire Temple.

"Hey, that looks like the one in the Southern temple." Katara noted.

"It sorta reminds me of the door we came across at the Fire Temple." I muttered, giving it a good look-over. "Which probably means only a bender can open it."

"I've always wondered what it's like in there." Teo smiled.

"Aang?" Tom questioned, looking at our friend.

He sighed, turning away from the door and us. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was. I want it to stay that way."

"I understand." Teo replied. "I just wanted to let you know it was here."

Aang nodded and went back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>We all stood out on the terrace where Teo was going to teach us how to use the gliders.<p>

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you. Something even lighter than air. And that something takes over when you fly." he informed us.

Katara put down her glider. "I've changed my mind." she gulped. "I think I was born without that something."

"Impossible, everyone has it." Teo rebuked.

"Spirit." Aang clarified.

Katara, Tom, and I took a deep breath and jumped off the ledge, letting the wind carry us. It was the most exhilarating moment of my life, I have never felt so free.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I giggled.

I glanced over at my brother and saw the biggest grin on his face. It's been a while since I've seen him this happy.

We landed back on the terrace and Aang decided he was gonna open the door to the only untouched part of the temple.

* * *

><p>We stood outside the door and Aang prepared to use his Airbending. The three dials turned and the door opened. Once we stepped inside however, my jaw dropped and my heart sank. Inside the room was a whole mess of metal weapons and in the center was a giant balloon with the Fire Nation insignia painted on it.<p>

"This is a nightmare." Aang muttered.

"You don't understand!" the Mechanist defended, running up to us with Sokka behind him.

We all turned to face him.

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!" Tom and I accused.

"Explain all this! Now!" Teo ordered.

The Mechanist looked away from us. "It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement." he informed. "They were going to destroy everything! Burn it to the ground! I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us! They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services." he looked down at his feet, before meeting his son's eyes. "You must understand. I did this for you!"

Teo rolled back, looking away from his father. The Mechanist turned and walked away, leaving us.

I glanced back at the weapons. "I can't believe this, just how far has this war reached?" I questioned. "Isn't there any place the Fire Nation hasn't touched?"

"Come on." Aang voted, motioning for me and Teo to follow him.

* * *

><p>We entered what appeared to be the Mechanist's workshop.<p>

"When are they coming?" Aang asked.

"Soon." the Mechanist answered. The candle on his desk sparked once. "Very soon."

"You can't give the Fire Nation any more weapons." I told him, stepping forward. "That'll just bring more pain and more destruction to this world."

"If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place!" the Mechanist replied.

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" Teo questioned, his eyes sympathetic.

Before the Mechanist could say anything, the bell on his desk began to ring. He pushed us into a dark corner before a trap door opened, and a Fire Nation war minister, Qin, stepped into the office.

"Give me what you owe us so we can be on our way." Qin ordered.

Before the Mechanist could oblige, Aang used his Airbending to shut the door, revealing our presence.

"The Avatar." Qin gasped.

"The deal's off!" Aang concluded. "Get out of here! You're leaving empty handed!"

Qin narrowed his eyes and pointed to Aang. "Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head." he left through the trap door and Aang slammed it shut.

* * *

><p>We all met out on the bridge, trying to come up with some sort of plan.<p>

"Aang, what are we going to do?" Katara asked. "How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"I'll tell you how. We have something they don't." Aang answered, pointing to the sky. "Air power. We control the sky. That's something the Fire Nation can't do. We can win!"

"I want to help." the Mechanist volunteered.

"Good, because we'll need it." I told him, smiling.

* * *

><p>Everyone met in the Mechanist's workshop. Him and Sokka stood behind the desk with a small-scale model of the hot air balloon.<p>

"See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it air-borne, but once it did, it just kept going." Sokka informed. "You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

"If only we knew." Katara muttered, making the rest of us in the group giggle.

Sokka ignored the comment and continued, "A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon."

"That's actually a pretty smart idea." I noted, smiling.

"Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs" Sokka continued. "smoke, slime, fire, and…"

"Stink!" the Mechanist cut in.

Everyone got into position to prepare for the oncoming attack. Sokka asked me to be with him and the Mechanist in the war balloon, thinking my Firebending would be a bit more useful from the air.

"Let's hope this works." I prayed, securing the last of the bombs onto the exterior of the war balloon.

"It will, trust me." Sokka reassured.

* * *

><p>We climbed in and navigated our way to the front lines of the attack.<p>

"Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?" Sokka questioned, once we were hovering over the battlefield.

"The insignia!" the Mechanist answered, pointing to the black emblem on the balloon. "They think we're on their side."

"Then I guess they won't see this coming." Sokka smiled and cut loose one of the slime bombs.

"Bombs away!" I called, giggling.

Sokka cut loose the rest of the bombs, slamming the oncoming soldiers, turning the tide in our favor.

But, a few of the large tanks continued to scale the cliffside.

"What do we do-" I started to ask, then caught the most awful smell. I plugged my nose, "What is that smell?"

"Rotten eggs!" Sokka and the Mechanist exclaimed, looking around below the balloon.

I blinked in confusion.

Sokka pointed down to a large crevice directly below us. "There!" he pointed. "That's where all the gas is escaping."

He then began yanking the balloon engine free.

"That's our fuel source!" the Mechanist reminded.

"It's the only bomb we've got." Sokka replied. He looked at me. "Phoenix, when I say, I want you to unleash a fire blast down into the crevice."

"You're insane Sokka." I told him. "But, I don't see any other option, so okay."

Sokka tossed the engine overboard and waited about five seconds, before giving me a nod. I took a deep breath and threw out my fist, generating a large blast of fire that struck the metal engine.

"Fire in the hole!" I yelled, ducking to the ground.

The explosion shook the entire mountain, and the soldiers retreated.

"We're going down!" Sokka yelled.

"No problem." I reassured. I gave a whistle and Pyrae flew towards us.

Sokka tied his boomerang to some rope and wrapped it around Pyrae's leg as she flew past us. I jumped onto her back and she circled back to the terrace where everyone was waiting, Sokka and the Mechanist clinging to the rope flying behind her.

"That was actually pretty fun." Pyrae giggled, referring to the short battle. "I knocked a couple of those tanks clear off the cliffside."

I rubbed the side of her neck. "Good girl." I praised.

She landed on the terrace and I untied to rope from her front leg.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting, everyone was gathered by the fountain on the terrace.<p>

"I'm really glad you guys all live here now." Aang told the colonists. "It's kinda like the hermit crab. You weren't born here, but you took the empty shell and made it your home." he smiled, petting a small hermit crab. "And now you protect each other."

"That means a lot, coming from you." Teo smiled.

We packed up our bags and set them in saddle, waving goodbye to everyone as Appa flew off towards the North Pole.

"Aang, you were right about air power." Sokka told him. "As long as we control the skies, we'll have the Fire Nation on the run."

"I agree." Katara seconded.

"And as long as we stick together, the Fire Nation can't beat us." I added, smiling.

"We're with ya till the end buddy." Tom followed.

"Thanks you guys." Aang replied, smiling back at us. "Now, next stop…"

"The North Pole!" we all said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>Meeting the Mechanist and Teo was a great experience, and a friendship we cherished till the end. None of us knew it yet, but something would arise to where we would need the Mechanist's brilliant mind and invention skills to maybe turn the tide of our Destiny. But, we were still naïve back then. We barely knew what we were getting into, what being a part of the Avatar's destiny really meant… <em>


	15. The Waterbending Master

**The Waterbending Master**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>The area around us was nothing but water and ice, so I was assuming we were getting close to the North Pole. In hopes of reaching our destination a bit faster, we've been flying two days straight.<p>

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka groaned.

Appa started deescalating, a couple of his feet brushing the water's surface.

"I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?" Aang suggested, angrily glaring back at Sokka.

"I'd love to!" Sokka exasperated, turning around wiggling his rear end at us. "Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for takeoff!" Momo jumped on his back in response to the invitation.

Katara and I exchanged a tired glance and sighed. I rubbed my temples, trying to push out the headache I felt coming on.

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara reminded.

Tom yawned and rubbed his eyes. Pyrae however, was curled up on my lap, sound asleep.

"We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe." Sokka noted. "There's nothing up here."

Not one second after he said that, we all herd a noise that got our attention. Ice started erupting from the water in all directions. Appa swerved trying to avoid them, but one of his feet hit the ice and he spiraled into the water, where ice began surrounding us.

People on elegantly crafted boats surrounded us, all wearing traditional Water Tribe clothing.

"They're Waterbenders!" Tom sighed.

"We found the Water Tribe!" I exclaimed.

I exchanged glances with Aang and Katara, and I'm pretty sure we all had the same expression of awe and joy combined into one.

* * *

><p>The Waterbenders led us to their village. Soon, we came across an ice wall with towers and turrets.<p>

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara sighed in wonder.

"It's so beautiful." I gaped. It was truly the most beautiful settlement I had ever seen.

"I can't believe we've finally made it." Tom looked around, his eyes huge as he took everything in.

"I can't believe how many Waterbenders live up here!" Katara gasped.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem!" Aang smiled.

We continued following the skiffs to what I was assuming the center of the tribe. I was constantly looking around taking in the elegance of it all. The Northern Water Tribe was the complete opposite of the Fire Nation in every way imaginable. In that moment, I found myself wishing I could've been born the true Waterbender, but something in the back of my head told me I was who I was for a reason.

"This place is beautiful." I sighed, smiling.

* * *

><p>When we approached the palace, we stepped off of Appa and were being led inside.<p>

"Phoenix?" I heard a familiar voice question.

I stopped and turned, coming face to face with someone I hadn't seen in years. She wore a blue and purple coat, customary of the Northern Tribe. Her black hair was in a low ponytail, and her bangs framed her face. Her dark blue eyes stared back at me, mixed with shock and happiness. Standing next to her was a large Saber-Cat, with white fur and light blue markings.

In a split second, she was hugging me so tightly that I could barely breathe. "Oh Nixie, I missed you so much!" she squealed.

That nickname hit me like a punch to the chest, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. I hugged the girl back and felt tears fall from my eyes. "Is it really you, Lilly?"

The girl pulled away and smiled. "Yeah, Nixie, it's me." she answered. "I mean, c'mon. Who else calls you that?"

"Lilly!" I squealed, pulling her in for another hug. "I thought that I'd never see you again."

Fire Lilly was her name, but we had always called her Lilly. She was one of my closest friends back home, until she had to leave due to family issues. Never, not even in my wildest dreams, would I have thought she was in the North Pole.

"I know, I thought the same." Lilly replied, pulling away to look at me. "I've missed you guys so much. It was hard leaving, but I didn't have much of a choice, if Ozai ever found out-"

"Found out what?" I asked.

Lilly met my eyes and sighed. She leaned in and whispered in my ear that her mother was a Waterbender, and Lilly had that ability as well. I gasped and met her eyes. Her Saber-Cat's name was Isis.

"Lil, I can Waterbend too." I informed. "I picked it up on Kyoshi Island."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Kyoshi Island?" she repeated.

I rubbed my arms. "That's a long story." I replied.

"Oh, Phoenix come here." she led me to a room near the front of the palace, stocked full of winter coats. Lilly handed me one that was similar to hers, with a full moon design in the center. "This will keep you warm."

I slipped it on and sighed as the chilled Northern air didn't bother me as much. "Now, how do I begin?" I questioned, grabbing a simple blue coat with white fur trim for Tom.

"Start at the beginning, that's usually the best." Lilly giggled.

"Well, I left the Fire Nation of my own free will." I started, walking out with Lilly as we made our way to the center of the palace. "Something happened that sparked my decision…"

So I explained everything, the Agni Kai, Zuko's banishment, my time on Kyoshi Island until I met Aang, then gave her cliff notes about the crazy adventures up until this point.

"So, Zuko's not the same as he was before?" Lilly questioned.

I shook my head. "I still see a bit of the old him, but, it's hard to reach." I sighed.

"Well, you sit here for the ceremony, I'll be back in a bit." Lilly patted my shoulder and walked over to the Chief, a conversation which I couldn't hear.

"So Phoenix, you know her?" Aang asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, her name's Lilly." I answered. "She was one of my best friends back home, before she had to leave."

"She seems nice." Katara noted.

"Oh, she's the best." I agreed.

* * *

><p>The room was soon filled with everyone, Aang and the rest of us sat at the front facing the crowd, seated as the guests of honor.<p>

Chief Arnook stood and addressed the crowd. "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe." he announced, gesturing to Katara and Sokka. "We also welcome their friends, that from here on out, are our brother and sister of fire." he motioned to Tom and I. "They have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now, The Avatar!" the crowd cheered as Arnook motioned to Aang. "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday." He stepped aside and a beautiful girl with white hair stepped forward, flanked by two attendants, one of whom was Fire Lilly. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age." Arnook announced as they bowed.

We all applauded for the Princess and I smiled at Lilly, who seemed at home.

"Thank you, father." Yue replied, turning to face the people. "May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform." Arnook announced, motioned to the other side of the room where an elderly man and two young men stood.

They began Waterbending water from three enormous amphorae in front of them. The crowd cheered in delight.

"Pakku's pretty amazing isn't he?" Lilly asked, sitting beside me.

I nodded. "Yeah, he is." I agreed. I glanced sideways at Aang and Katara, who were staring in awe.

Down at the end of the table, Sokka was trying to impress Yue, but he was only making a fool of himself.

"Does he always do that?" Lilly asked me in a whisper.

I nodded. "Sokka's the kind of guy who flirts with any cute girl he sees." I informed. "If he comes on to you, tell him to back off."

Tom and Pyrae nodded in agreement as they began eating. Isis, in her small form, trotted up to Lilly and jumped on her lap, eating a couple of berries off the plate.

Aang approached Pakku, probably discussing Waterbending training. He turned back to face us, a huge grin on his face.

The Chief arranged for us to have a large room to put our things and rest.

"Tomorrow we start learning Waterbending from a real Master." Katara sighed.

"I can't wait, it's gonna be so awesome." Aang added.

I nodded in agreement, sliding into my sleeping bag. "Let's make sure we get plenty of rest so we'll be ready for whatever he throws at us."

"Well, while you three do fancy tricks with Water, Tom and I will be going through Warrior Training." Sokka informed, sounding very proud of himself.

"Great, so much for relaxing." my brother muttered, turning on his side and falling asleep.

I shook my head and followed suit, closing my eyes and drifting off.

* * *

><p>The next morning, at sunrise, Aang, Katara, and I made our way to Master Pakku's lesson.<p>

"I've waited for this day my whole life!" Katara exclaimed. "I finally get to learn from a real Waterbending master!"

"All the little practicing I've done has prepared me for this." I took a calming breath and exhaled. "I really think with Pakku's training, I could very well be a Master Bi-Bender."

"Keep up that positive attitude girls, a perfect way to start the day." Aang noted, grinning.

Pyrae walked beside me in her large form, her tail swinging back and forth. She looked around the area, probably taking everything in.

"Good morning, Master Pakku!" Aang called, greeting the elderly master.

"No, please, march right in, I'm not concentrating or anything." he replied, grimacing.

We slowly walked up to him. "Uhh…these are my friends, Katara and Phoenix, the ones I told you about." Aang motioned to the two of us.

Pakku looked over Katara and I, a look of displeasure plastered all over his face. He created a chair of ice and sat down. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friends were girls." he spat the word referring to gender, turning to look at us. "In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn Waterbending."

"What do you mean you won't teach me, teach us?" Katara asked, storming up to Pakku. "We didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me "no"!"

"No." Pakku stated.

I placed my hands on my hips. "But there must be other female Waterbenders in your tribe." I noted.

Pakku turned to face me. "Here the women learn from Yugoda to use their Waterbending to heal." he informed, before looking at both me and Katara. "I'm sure she would be happy to take you two as her students, despite your bad attitudes."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, holding back the urge to show him what a Firebender with a 'bad attitude' could really do.

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight!" Katara yelled.

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules." Pakku replied, calmly.

"Well your rules stink!" Katara and I rebuked, in unison.

"Yeah!" Aang agreed, stepping forward. "They're not fair. If you won't teach Katara and Phoenix, then-"

"Then what?" Pakku cut in.

"Then I won't learn from you!" Aang answered, turning around and walking away.

"Well have fun teaching yourself." Pakku called after him. "I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Wait, Aang didn't mean that." Katara said, running up to catch him.

I followed and heard Katara say that Aang shouldn't risk his training for the two of us.

"You have to learn from Master Pakku." she told him.

"Even if he is a big jerk" I added, folding my arms across my chest.

Aang reluctantly agreed and went back to Pakku, while Katara and I looked around for Yugoda.

* * *

><p>We came across Fire Lilly and walked up to her.<p>

"Hey Lilly." I greeted, putting on a smile.

"So, Pakku shot you girls down." Lilly guessed.

Katara huffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lilly noted.

"We're looking for Yugoda." I told her.

Lilly nodded. "Her hut is this way." she motioned for us to follow.

"Look at it this way Katara, maybe learning healing will come in handy down the road." I tried to assure my friend.

"I know, but still…" Katara shook her head.

I patted her shoulder, "I know." I replied.

The three of us came to a large igloo-like building. "Here she is, c'mon." Lilly led us inside. "You'll like Yugoda, she's very sweet."

When we walked in, all eyes were on us. The majority of the girls present were young children, and Yugoda was an elderly woman.

"Are you three here for the healing lesson?" Yugoda asked us.

"Yes." I answered, as we took a seat off to the side.

* * *

><p>The class drew on for an hour or so, and the younger girls left, leaving me, Katara and Lilly with Yugoda.<p>

"Thanks for the lesson." Katara said, smiling.

"So, who's the lucky boy?" Yugoda asked, as me and Lilly walked up to her. "Or boys I should say."

"Huh?" Katara and I asked, blinking in confusion.

Yugoda pointed to our necks. "Your betrothal necklaces. You two are getting married, right?"

Katara smiled and chuckled. "No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." she rebuked, looking down at her necklace. "My grandmother gave my mother this necklace, and my mother passed it down to me."

"I recognize this carving." Yugoda informed, before looking up at Katara. "I don't know why I didn't realize sooner! You're the spitting image of Kana!"

Katara took a step backwards. "Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?"

"When I was about your age I was friends with Kana." Yugoda answered. "She was born here, in the Northern Tribe."

"She never told me." Katara whispered, looking down.

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young Waterbender." Yugoda continued. "He carved that necklace for her."

"If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?" Katara questioned.

Yugoda shrugged her shoulders. "That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye."

I looked down at my boots, caressing the red gem of my necklace.

"What about you, young lady?" Yugoda asked, turning to me. "Is that a betrothal necklace as well?"

I met the old woman's eyes and shook my head. "No. no, it isn't." I answered. "My best friend from home gave me this necklace for my birthday." I informed, thinking about the memory from way back when. "It's one of my few good memories from the Fire Nation."

"Well, it surely is a beautiful necklace." Yugoda complimented. "Your friend must really care about you to have given you such a wonderful gift."

I smiled. "Yeah, he was the greatest." I muttered, smiling.

We bowed to Yugoda and walked out of the hut.

* * *

><p>"Do you miss home at all?" Lilly asked me as we walked back to where the Chief was letting us stay.<p>

"Sometimes." I answered. "But, then I remember why I left in the first place." I sighed. "Aang, Katara, Sokka, even Appa and Momo, they've become my new family."

"Our new family." Pyrae cut in, shrinking and jumping into my arms. "It's been fun traveling the world and stuff."

I nodded. "Yeah, except for Zuko hunting us down everywhere." I sighed again. "If only I could just make him see the bigger picture about all of this, then maybe he would understand."

"Seems like things fell apart after I left." Lilly noted.

"It wasn't just you." I replied. "Lang vanished almost a year later."

Lilly gasped. "She took off?"

I shook my head. "No, she just vanished. No note, all her things gone, nothing left." I rebuked. "It was almost as if she was never there."

"Man, things really went downhill then." Lilly shook her head. "I'm sorry Phoenix."

"It's not your fault Lil, no one could've known that all this would happen." I assured. "I've come to believe that everything happens for a reason. My decision to leave, meeting Aang, traveling across the globe." I exhaled. "All of it, it's made me stronger. And I think it's just barely begun."

Lilly smiled. "Forever the optimist huh Nixie?" she chuckled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, hanging out with Aang will do that to ya." I giggled.

* * *

><p>That night, all of us laid on our sleeping bags, in a less than happy mood.<p>

"How's the warrior training going little bro?" I asked Tom, who was practically asleep already.

"It's tough, that's for sure." he replied. "All of the other guys are giving me crap since I'm twelve, but still, Chief Arnook says I'm strong-willed."

"That's good." I ruffled my brother's hair.

Sokka let out a groan and scoffed.

"So you're doing that bad?" Katara questioned her brother.

"No, it's Princess Yue." Sokka rebuked. "I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost!" he paused for a brief moment. "So how's Waterbending training?"

Katara and I rolled our eyes and plopped face-down on our pillows.

"Master Poophead won't teach them because they're girls." Aang groaned.

"Why don't you just teach 'em, Aang?" Tom questioned.

Katara raised her head and smiled. "Why didn't I think of that?" she giggled, sitting up. She pulled me up as well. "At night, Aang can teach us whatever moves he learned from Master Pakku." she went on. "That way he has someone to practice with and we get to learn Waterbending." she smiled an ear to ear grin. "Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka cut in, still depressed.

"But you're never happy." I reminded, standing up.

"Come on, Aang." Katara grabbed his hand and we left the room.

* * *

><p>The three of us stood at the edge of a canal, a small set of steps led into the water. Aang raised a whip of water out of the canal. "Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating." he instructed.<p>

Katara and I smiled and mimicked his movements, bending the water exactly like he did. I was impressed by how easy it seemed, maybe it showed that I all that practice had paid off.

"I got it!" Katara exclaimed.

"Me too." I giggled.

The water then began to whip around us at a fast pace, then it flew up and above us.

Aang held the sides of his head in excitement. "That was amazing!"  
>"That wasn't me." Katara rebuked.<p>

"Wasn't me either." I added.

We looked up and saw Master Pakku standing on the bridge above us. He held the water we had been bending. He froze it and it broke into pieces in a shower of icicles that embed themselves in the bridge before him.

"I…I was just showing Katara and Phoenix a few moves." Aang defended.

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture." Pakku stated, glaring down at Aang.

"I'm sorry…" Aang started to apologize.

"You are no longer welcome as my student." Pakku continued, before turning and walking away, leaving the three of us alone.

* * *

><p>We stood before Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, Princess Yue, Fire Lilly, and what appeared to a council of some kind, begging on Aang's behalf.<p>

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" the Chief asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

"Please!" I added.

Arnook looked over at Pakku. "I suspect he might change his mind if you two swallow your pride and apologize to him."

Katara and I exchanged glances, both of us unhappy about the whole thing. "Fine." we agreed, through gritted teeth.

"I'm waiting, little girls." Pakku said, in a very condescending tone.

I balled my hands into fists and Katara did the same. We narrowed our eyes at the elderly Waterbender. "No!" we yelled, waving our arms behind us. "No way am we apologizing to a sour old man like you!" we pointed to Pakku, cracking a few pots of water during our fit.

"Phoenix and I will be outside," Katara stated, turning away from everyone, taking my arm. "if you're man enough to fight us!"

I smiled and we both stormed out.

"Oh, this isn't good." I heard Tom mutter.

* * *

><p>The boys caught up with us.<p>

"Are you girls crazy?" Sokka asked us. "You're not gonna win this fight!"

Katara threw off her coat and tossed it to Sokka. "I don't care!" she rebuked.

"You two don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher." Aang went on.

I took off my coat and handed it to my brother. "Oh, we're not doing it for you!" I rebuffed. "Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy! And who better than Katara and me."

"Sis, in this frame of mind, you could accidentally burn down the North Pole." Tom warned.

"Don't care." I told him. "I have a better handle over my Waterbending, and that's all I'm gonna need to take on that old jerk."

"You said it sister." Katara agreed.

* * *

><p>We turned to face Pakku, who was slowly walking down the stairs.<p>

"So, you decided to show up?" I taunted, placing my hands on my hips.

Pakku turned up his nose and walked past us.

"Aren't you gonna fight?" Katara asked, following his movements.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Pakku said, not bothering to face us.

Katara and I exchanged a quick glance, before using the water whip move and striking Pakku in the head. The elderly man whipped around, meeting our glares.

"Fine." he caved. "You two want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!" he smirked. Using his bending, Pakku grabbed most of the water from the two large pools by the palace steps and bended it around himself.

Katara and I ran at him from opposite directions, but we were flung backwards when Pakku struck us. We dodged another hit and stood a few feet away from him. Pakku bended the water in a wall around us. It picked up speed, creating a whirlpool effect.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" Pakku mocked.

The whirlpool constricted, but before either one of us was knocked back down Katara and I swung our arms deflecting the wall of water off on a different direction. Gaining more momentum in the fight, Katara and I ran at Pakku with a water whip. He raised a ramp of ice in front of us, which we slid up and then back flipped off, landing on both guardrails of the palace steps. Pakku liquefied the ramp and threw it at us. So we wouldn't be thrown off balance again, Katara and I twisted our feet, encasing them in ice. The wave broke around us as we bended it out of the way.

"You can't knock us down!" we yelled, smiling at each other.

I felt proud of myself as the crowd cheered behind us. All that practicing up until now was finally paying off. Katara and I were on a role.  
>Pakku created a sheet of ice for a shield, but Katara liquefied it. She and I started trading hand to hand blows, almost getting his face, before he bended a wave of water and sent us flying into one of the pools. We then created a circular pedestal of ice out of the fountain water and traded turns shooting disks at Pakku.<p>

We ran at him again, but he washed us backwards and we landed on the stairs. Glancing at each other, we jumped back up, still able to fight. Sure, our hair was a little messed up, but that was farthest from our minds.

"Well, I'm impressed." Pakku chuckled. "You two are excellent Waterbenders, for still being fairly new to the art."

"But you still won't teach us, will you?" I asked, glaring.

"No." he smirked.

Katara raised water near her feet, froze it, then sent it in a rolling wave along the ground to Pakku, who countered by raising up and jumping on a pillar of ice when the wave reached him. He liquefied the base of the ice column and began to flow forward on it. I raised my own stream of water and knocked him off his iceberg. That edge lasted a whole two seconds because Pakku froze the water and slid behind us, knocking us to the side.

I landed on my side and rolled over onto my stomach, hair falling out and draping over my shoulders, my crimson bangs over my eyes. I shook off the blow and saw my necklace a few inches in front of me. Gasping, I reached out and grabbed it.

* * *

><p>Before I realized it, I was pinned to the ground by ice spears. Katara was in the same state next to me, struggling to get free. But I knew, we lost the fight.<p>

"This fight is over." Pakku concluded, walking towards us.

"Come back here!" Katara ordered. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are." Pakku rebuked. He walked a few more inches, before looking down at his feet. He picked up Katara's necklace and gasped. "This is my necklace."

"No it's not, it's mine!" Katara yelled. "Give it back!"

"I made this sixty years ago…for the love of my life." Pakku gasped, and the ice holding us liquefied, releasing us. "For Kana."

Katara gasped. "My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" she questioned.

I fastened my necklace back around my neck and stood still. Tom, Lilly, Aang, and Sokka walked up to me, my brother hugging me.

"Nice job sis." he said, smiling.

"Thanks." I replied, kissing the top of his head.

Katara approached Pakku, still in a state of shock.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged." Pakku informed, glancing at Katara. "I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Katara questioned. "It was an arranged marriage." she took a couple more steps towards Pakku. "Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Princess Yue run off, crying. A second later, Sokka chased after her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katara, Lilly, and I ran to catch Aang's training session with Master Pakku.<p>

"Hey girls!" Aang greeted, smiling.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pakku asked, glaring at us. Then he smiled. "It's past sunrise. You're late."

The three of us bowed before taking a stance.

"Good to see ya here." Aang told us.

"You too." we replied, giggling.

* * *

><p><em>So, that was how we managed to find ourselves a Waterbending Master to learn from. Master Pakku was strict, but he was the perfect teacher for Aang. He praised me for grasping even advanced moves rather quickly, seeing as how I was dealing with an element opposite the one I was born with. I worked just as hard, if not harder, than the others just so I could prove that I could master Waterbending. It helped that I had three friends right by my side to offer encouragement. We spent a good few days at the North Pole. What happened next, however, was something we never expected…<em>

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Siege of the North

**The Siege of the North**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>It's been a quiet couple days since we made it to the North Pole. Aang, Katara, Lily, and I were coming along great with our Waterbending training under Master Pakku. While we were hard at work doing that, Sokka and Tom were training with the warriors in various areas. Overall, it was nice being able to focus on one task at a time, and not having to worry about who was going to attack us next.<p>

I earned some praise from Master Pakku, seeing as how I was grasping Waterbending quickly, for it being the opposite of my original bending art. Lily and I still practiced our Firebending so we wouldn't get rusty, and soon, it felt almost natural, no matter which bending we used.

Now Katara, she was progressing fast. She became the top student out of all of us, I would go as far as calling her a Master myself. On our fourth day of training, Katara managed to beat all the other students in no time at all.

"Katara, you have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever trained." Pakku praised. "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything." he glanced over to look at Aang, who was playing with Momo. "Raw talent alone is not enough. Pupil Aang!"

Aang jumped to his feet, "Yes, Master Pakku?" he questioned.

"Care to step into the sparring circle?" Pakku suggested. "I figure since you've found time to play with house pets you must have already mastered Waterbending."

Lilly and I chuckled.

"I wouldn't say "mastered", but check this out!" Aang smiled. He spun around, collecting snow around him. When finished, he made himself into a snowman. Momo pounced on him and knocked him down. Master Pakku shook his head while Katara, Lilly, and I just stared in disdain.

* * *

><p>Tom came and found us, with Pyrae and Isis in tow, taking a small break from his own training. Then, small black puffs started falling from the sky.<p>

"Oh no." Katara muttered.

I looked up and caught a couple of the falling flakes and knew what it was.

"Fire Nation." Lilly noted.

"But, how did they find this place?" Tom asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I answered. "But, from the looks of all this soot, I'd say an entire fleet is closing in." I narrowed my eyes as I looked out at the ocean.

"We'd better warn the Chief about this."

"Then let's go." Aang voted.

* * *

><p>We raced to the palace, meeting up with Sokka and Yue on the way there. The entire tribe sat before Chief Arnook as he spoke to us.<p>

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep." Arnook announced. "It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts." he cleared his throat. "Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

After a few minutes of silence, Sokka stood up. "Count me in."

The rest of us turned to him, shocked and scared all at once. Many other soldiers stood up and they all approached Chief Arnook. He drew three lines on the warrior's foreheads when they stood before him, blessing them as best he could.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they found us here." Tom muttered as we looked out at the horizon, just waiting for those Navy ships to break shore.<p>

"It seems so quiet now." I noted, and it made me completely uneasy.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable." Arnook agreed. "Such a quite dread."

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people." Aang reminded, looking up at the Chief. "I'm gonna make a difference this time."

"And we're right here with you Aang." Katara added.

"Always." Lilly agreed.

"After all, that's what friends are for." I added, smiling at the young Airbender.

"Thanks you guys." Aang glanced at each of us and smiled.

Everyone stood ready, awaiting the Navy ships to break the shore. The silence was deafening. Then, seemingly in an instant, a fireball came hurling towards the ice wall, and that's when the fight began.

Tom and I exchanged glances, knowing full well what this entailed for us. We had to keep fighting and avoid being captured at all costs, otherwise that would be the end of us for good.

* * *

><p>Tom, Pyrae, Lilly, Isis, Katara, and I retreated to the palace, awaiting Aang, who landed panting.<p>

"Aang, you alright?" I asked.

"I can't do it." he groaned, laying his face in his hands. "I must've taken out at least a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them." he sighed, looking away from us. "I can't fight them all."

"You have to." Yue interjected. "You're the Avatar."

"I'm just one kid." Aang reminded.

The Navy soldiers stopped their onslaught once the sun had set and the moon was rising.

* * *

><p>I leaned against a pillar, my arms crossed over my chest. Pyrae, in her larger form, laid down next to me, her head resting on her crossed paws. Tom sat down on the other side of me, just staring out at the ocean. Katara, Yue, Lilly, and Aang did the same.<p>

"The legends say the moon was the first Waterbender." Yue informed, breaking the uncomfortable night silence. "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my Waterbending is stronger at night." Katara noted.

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean." Lilly added, scratching Isis behind her ear. "They work together to keep balance."

"The Spirits!" Aang exclaimed, jumping up suddenly. "Maybe I can find them and get their help."

Yue looked at him, slight confusion in her eyes. "How can you do that?" she asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World." I answered, making them all look at me.

"Meaning, Aang can talk to them, the Spirits." Katara clarified.

Yue gasped, turning to Aang. "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" she said, her voice hopeful.

"Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" Aang rebuked, grinning. When he saw the dissatisfied looks in our eyes, he rubbed the back of his head. "Or wisdom. That's good too." he chuckled.

"The only problem is…" Katara started. "last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?"

That was the million dollar question.

"I have an idea." Lilly spoke up, hopping on her Arctic SaberCat's back. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>We followed her to a courtyard behind the palace and soon, Isis turned to the side, revealing a small door carved into the ice.<p>

"So is this the way to the Spirit World?" Aang asked.

Yue chuckled. "No, you'll have to get there on your own." she corrected. "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole."

Inside there was a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber was a waterfall coming from the glacier above. On the sides of the pool were two ledges by which one can access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing was filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looked almost tropical in nature, and a small "T" shaped gate like structure. The landing was connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two wooden foot bridges.

Aang practically flew to one of the ledges, "I never thought I'd miss grass this much!" he sighed, laying on his back.

Momo chattered in agreement, flying around. As soon as I stepped foot in the Oasis, I felt a sense of calm, followed by a drastic temperature change.

"It's so warm here!" I gasped, taking off my North Pole parka.

"How is that possible?" Tom asked, gaping at the large chamber.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Lilly answered, her, Isis, and Yue standing on the bridge ahead of us.

"You're right, Lilly." Aang agreed, plopping down in front of the small pond. "I can feel something, it's so tranquil." he crossed his legs and joined the ends of his hands together, closing his eyes.

The rest of us stood by Yue and Lilly.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue asked.

"He's meditating." I answered.

"He's trying to cross over into the Spirit World." Katara added. "It takes all his concentration."

"Is there any way we can help?" Lilly asked, looking over at us, stroking the side of Isis' neck.

"How 'bout some quiet!?" Aang exclaimed, making us jump in surprise. "C'mon guys! I can hear every word you're saying!"

"Sorry." Katara, Tom, Pyrae, and I apologized in unison.

It was silent for a moment as Aang watched the two Koi fish swim around each other just beneath the water's surface. Then, in an instant, his tattoos and eyes began to glow and he remained perfectly still.

"Is he okay?" Yue gasped.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World." Katara informed. "He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help?" Lilly suggested.

"No, he's our friend." Tom reminded. "We're perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well, guess you guys have grown up, huh?" questioned a voice I knew all too well.

"No!" I gasped, spinning around and seeing Zuko standing on the bridge.

"Yes!" he replied, smirking. "Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."

"Zuko." Lilly muttered, stepping back. "Yue, take Isis and get out of here."

"You too Tom." I added. "Protect Yue. Find Sokka and get back here."

My brother wasted no time arguing as he jumped on Pyrae's back. "Follow me, Princess Yue." he instructed.

Yue nodded as Isis bounded after Pyrae, both of them disappearing through the doorway we came through.

Zuko launched forward, firing several fire blasts. We blocked all three with water from the pond, our Waterbending in perfect sync. He fired several more as he advanced towards us, anger flashing in his amber eyes. Katara and Lilly doused the fire and I used that water to strike Zuko, sending him backwards.

"I see you've learned a new trick." Zuko grunted, jumping back up. "But I didn't come this far to lose to you."

"Well too bad." Katara rebuked, sending ice shards his way.

"What happened to him?" Lilly asked in a low voice, blocking another fire blast.

"I'll explain later." I replied, mimicking her movements. "A lot has changed since you left home."

He barely retained his balance from the onslaught of our Waterbending. Katara froze the water beneath Zuko, trapping his feet in the ice. Then, with the three of us working together, we raised up a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind Zuko, encasing him in it, and froze it entirely.

"You little peasants." Zuko insulted, his voice muffled by the ice. "You've found a master, haven't you?"

I cracked a smile. "You could say that."

Suddenly the ground beneath us began to shake and the ice started to glow yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell shattered, and Zuko charged towards us. We trade shots, which miss. Zuko slid behind Katara and almost grabbed Aang's collar, but I blasted him out of the way with a jet of water. The force sent him over to the right ledge. While he tried to recover, we created a huge wave of water that raised Zuko ten or more feet up the wall. We froze him in place once again, his head dropping in defeat.

"Wow, that was intense." Lilly breathed, leaning against the gate's structure.

"He's defiantly persistent." Katara noted, her eyes narrowing. "But, as long as we work together, we'll always win."

"Nice motivational speech Katara." I praised, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

* * *

><p>As the sunlight shone through the cavern, however, Zuko's head snapped up with a look of determination. He breathed steam from his nose, melting the ice holding him in place. He slid down and charged at us again. He fired a huge fire blast. Katara was caught off guard while shielding Aang, only partially blocking the blast. She was thrown back into the post of the gate and was knocked out cold.<p>

"Katara!" Lilly and I screamed.

We faced Zuko, matching his Firebending blow for blow. But, Zuko managed to break Lilly's stance and sent her skidding towards Katara. It was just him and me now. I stood protectively in front of Aang,

"It doesn't have to be like this." I told him, keeping my composure. "Zuko, please, let's talk."

He threw another fireball at me, which I dodged, then fired my own in retaliation. Soon, we were just fighting hand-to-hand, which is something I learned on Kyoshi Island. As I fought this close to Zuko, I noticed he had more scars than usual and found myself wondering what happened to him. That is what distracted me.

Zuko slipped behind me, holding my arms behind my back. "This is the only way for me, Phoenix." he said, his breath hot against my neck. He spun around and tossed me into the Koi pond.

When I broke the surface for air, Zuko was staring at me, his hand on Aang's collar. Then, he just took off up the back glacier.

"Zuko!" I called, lifting myself out of the Koi pond.

Using my knowledge of Firebending, I quickly dried myself off and grabbed my parka. I created an Ice Ramp that led to the top of the glacier, casting a quick glance over my shoulder at Lilly and Katara.

"I'm sorry girls, but I have to do this." I apologized, slipping my parka over my head.

I ran after Zuko, noticing deep tracks in the snow. I pulled the parka close around me, my teeth chattering in the frigid cold.

* * *

><p>The snow was getting deeper as I trudged on, seeing the wild Arctic SaberCats watching me as I passed them. If it wasn't for the blue markings, I would've mistaken them for large snow drifts.<p>

"Zuko!" I called out into the blizzard. "Zuko!" I coughed and breathed steam onto my mittens, trying to warm up. "Zuko, please, answer me!"

I tripped and landed in the snow, which only made me colder. Ahead I barely made out a cave, hoping that's where Zuko might be hiding out.

I trudged on, but I was so cold that my body was becoming numb. "Zuko." I muttered, collapsing forward, exhaustion taking over.

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened since I collapsed, but warmth had slowly washed over me. As feeling slowly came back, the first thing I realized was that my lips tingled a bit. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw I was in a cave of some sort; a fire was going towards the back and the blizzard was still raging outside. Then, I saw a pair of familiar pants kneel in front of me.<p>

"Hang on Phoenix, I'm gonna get you outta here." Aang said.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground then practically flying out of the cave, landing on the snow outside.

"Ouch." I grunted, fully awake now. "What happened?"

The answer I got was Zuko rushing after us. "That won't be enough to escape." he yelled.

I jumped up and threw out a fire blast on pure reflexes. When I got my footing, that's when I saw a familiar flying bison overhead.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed, as the bison landed, followed by Pyrae and Isis.

Lilly and Katara jumped down and checked on me.

"I'm fine, really." I reassured.

"You scared us." Lilly informed, hugging me. "We were so worried."

"You here for a rematch?" Zuko questioned, staring at the three of us.

I stepped forward, "Trust us, it won't be much of a match." I rebuked.

I blocked the fireball he hurled at me and Katara created a shockwave, encasing Zuko in a pillar of ice. She lifted the pillar a foot or two off the ground before dropping it. Zuko laid unconscious in the snow.

Sokka freed Aang from the ropes binding him, shoving the rope into his knapsack. Tom threw his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. Pyrae nudged my cheek with her nose and I scratched her cheek.

"We need to get to the oasis!" Aang exclaimed. "The spirits are in trouble!"

I went to jump onto Pyrae's back, but glanced over my shoulder at Zuko. "Wait you guys." I halted. "We can't just leave him here."

"Sure we can." Sokka rebuked. "Let's go."

"No, if we leave him, he'll die." I reminded, running over to Zuko.

I rolled him onto his back and felt for a pulse in his neck. I took a deep, slow breath, and when I exhaled, steam filled the air. I knelt down, the tip of my nose brushing against Zuko's as I pressed my lips over his, breathing into him. I stood up and dragged his unconscious body towards Pyrae and draped him over her back.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense." Sokka explained, sarcastically. "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us."

I jumped onto Pyrae's back, holding onto Zuko to make sure he didn't fall. Instead of following me, Tom jumped into Appa's saddle.

* * *

><p>As we flew towards the Spirit Oasis, the moon suddenly changed to Blood Red.<p>

"Whoa." Tom gasped. "What's going on?"

Yue closed her eyes and placed a hand to her head. "I feel faint." she whimpered.

"I feel it too." Aang added, closing his eyes. He then opened them and looked up into the sky. "The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Yue informed. "When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed." she went on, all of us looking at her. "Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live." she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

* * *

><p>When we came upon the Oasis, that's when we saw Zhao, Iroh, and a small group of Navy soldiers. Zhao was holding a sack that seemed to be moving, which probably held one of the Koi fish.<p>

In the midst of his powerful rant, Momo jumped on his head, letting us land off to the side of the Oasis.

"Zhao!" Aang called. "Don't!"

We stood opposite Zhao, glaring at him.

"It's my destiny." Zhao rebuked. "To destroy the Moon and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you." Aang informed. "Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement and realized Zuko had escaped. In a split second decision, and in the chaos of the now starting fight, I slipped away and followed him.

* * *

><p>The moon above returned to normal for an instant, before vanishing altogether. Darkness fell across the North Pole.<p>

"Zhao must've killed the Moon Spirit's mortal form." I muttered, making Zuko look back at me. I clenched my fist, "He's gonna pay for this."

Zuko reached out and touched my shoulder, "We'll take him on, together."

I nodded and smiled, taking his hand. "Together." I repeated.

We ran ahead and soon found Zhao, who was making his way back to the ships. Zuko fired a fireball which blocked Zhao's path. When the Admiral turned towards us, his eyes were wide, as if in shock.

"You're alive?" Zhao questioned.

Zuko's eyes narrowed in anger. "You tried to have me killed!" he accused, throwing more fire blasts in Zhao's direction.

Zhao smirked. "Yes, I did." I confirmed.

That struck a nerve in me and I joined in, throwing a wave of fire towards the Admiral. Zuko and I may be on opposite sides, but he's still my best friend, and no one gets away with trying to murder him.

"You're the Blue Spirit and enemy of the Fire Nation!" Zhao stated. "You freed the Avatar! And, that traitorous girl!"

I shot Zhao a glare, but Zuko stepped in front of me, as if defending me.

"I had no choice!" Zuko informed, firing more blasts at Zhao.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glowing trail of water make it's way towards the ocean. I didn't know what it meant, but I had faith it was a good sign.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure your disgrace!" Zhao yelled, matching Zuko's blows. "Then, at least you could have lived."

I slid in and blocked the blast, countering with one of my own, making Zhao back up a foot or two. I stood tall, brushing off my parka.

"You wanna hurt my best friend, you'll have to go through me." I told him, raising my arms. I spun around and discharged a fiery dragon, that stuck Zhao head on. I turned to the side and offered Zuko my hand. "Together." I muttered.

Zuko nodded and clasped my hand, pulling himself up. "Together." he repeated, meeting my eyes.

We played off each other's strengths and took on Zhao two on one, with us keeping our cool, which made Zhao unfocused.

* * *

><p>We continued to battle on a foot bridge over a canal. We traded blows, but a series of direct hits from the two of us combining our Firebending, threw Zhao flat on his back. As he tried to get up, his eyes widened in shock.<p>

"It can't be." he gasped.

I glanced behind us to see a giant, glowing Koi fish, glaring down at us. I tipped my head to bow and grabbed Zuko's wrist, jumping off the foot bridge. The essence of the Ocean Spirit approached us and coalesced around the bridge. It grabbed Zhao and began to pull him off the bridge. Zhao struggled to get free, even reaching out and grabbing my heel. Zuko gripped my wrist and pulled me towards him, freeing me from the Admiral's grip.

"I got ya." Zuko said, wrapping his arms around me tightly, bringing me to my feet.

"That's the second time you saved me from Zhao." I replied, laying my forehead on his shoulder, my arms clasped around his neck.

The moon returned to the sky and illuminated the North Pole. I looked around, seeing the damage caused by the soldiers, before looking up at the moon. Something inside of me just knew that the life the Moon Spirit had given Yue when she was born, was now returned.

I turned to look up at Zuko. "Thank you, for saving me." I told him, giving him a gentle smile.

He caressed my cheek, "Isn't that what friends do?" he questioned.

I nodded, inching closer to him. I stood on my tip-toes and pecked his cheek, directly beneath his scar.

I pursed my lips together as I pulled away. "I should get back to the others." I informed, turning to leave.

"Wait." Zuko called, grabbing my wrist.

I turned and met his eyes for a brief moment. Then, his lips brushed over mine and he pulled me close. My eyes widened for an instant, before I closed them and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. My heart thumped against my ribs like a caged hummingbird, and that's when it sunk in that I did have deeper feelings for Zuko than just friendship.

* * *

><p><em>That kiss was just the first, but it was enough to open my eyes. To open my eyes to the fact that Zuko meant so much more to me than I even cared to admit. It hurt when we had to part ways, but Destiny had a way of brining us together again, at some point. Of course, I kept that moment to myself, because I knew that the others just wouldn't understand. I didn't even understand it, and the lingering question "Is it real? Does he feel the way I feel?" constantly echoed in my mind. Destiny too, had her own way of answering it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey ya'll, so sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter. I've been super busy and haven't gotten around. I know some of my fics have been neglected, but I will try to update them as soon as I can. With me, I have such a creative and vivid imagination and get new ideas out of the blue. I created a whole other account for new fics that crossover Percy Jackson and the Olympians with other television shows. If that interests you, check out DemiGirl21. Thanks for being so patient with me guys!**

**~XOXO Cyber**


	17. Winter's Epilogue

**Winter's Epilogue**

* * *

><p>"<em>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world.<em>"

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the horizon and the people of the Northern Tribe were assessing the damages done by the Fire Nation Navy. I stood next to Lilly, who was just staring out at the ocean.<p>

"You're welcome to join us." I told her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Aang wouldn't mind at all."

"Where're you guys heading to next?" Lilly asked, looking at me.

I sighed. "Well, now that Aang's gotten Waterbending down, the next step is Earthbending." I noted. "So, we'll be heading back towards the Earth Kingdome."

Lilly smiled. "Are you sure he'd be okay with it?"

"Absolutely." Pyrae and I answered.

We joined Katara, who was conversing with Master Pakku.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked.

"I've decided to go to the Southern Tribe." Pakku answered. "Some other benders and healers have agreed to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe."

"What about Aang?" Katara asked, glancing behind her at the young Avatar. "He still needs to master Waterbending."

Pakku chuckled. "Well, then he should start calling you three girls 'Master'." he replied, making us smile.

We all regrouped, both humans and animal companions. We looked over the city, taking in it's beauty. All of us knew this was just another stop on our journey on the course of Destiny.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Pakku had taken us out of Northern Tribe waters and taken us to the Earth Kingdome waters.<p>

"Girls." he said, motioning me, Lilly, and Katara forward. He held out small blue vials with a crescent moon stopper. "These amulets contain water from the Spirit Oasis." he informed, draping the amulets over our necks. "The water has unique properties. Don't lose them."

"Thank you Master Pakku." we replied, bowing respectfully.

"Aang, these scrolls will help you master Waterbending." he went on, handing him a pile of old scrolls. "But remember, there are no substitutes for a real master." he winked at us three girls.

Sokka and Tom were the next to step forward. Pakku just placed a hand on their shoulders. "Take care sons." he told them.

We all climbed into Appa's saddle, preparing to take off. All of our bags were packed and we were set for food and water that should last us for a while.

"Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here." Pakku instructed. "General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your Earthbending training with King Bumi."

Aang nodded and held the reins tightly. "Appa, yip-yip!" he commanded.

The large bison then took off towards the east, and thus the next leg of our journey begins.

* * *

><p><em>With the end of Winter came Spring, but it wasn't going to get any easier. Winter was the first leg of our travels, the beginning of our Destiny. With the dawning of Spring, new trials arise. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the end of Book1: Water. The sequel will be tittles The Rogue Firebender: Spring's Trials and will go through Book2: Earth. The Gaang will grow closer, and two new characters will join the group. Hope you guys enjoyed this first story and are awaiting the sequel.**

**~XOXO Cyber**


End file.
